


Гонка за победителем

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Detectives, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спортивный журналист Джаред Падалеки не по своей воле становится участником Мирового ралли, получив в напарники бывшего гонщика по имени Дженсен Эклз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Тотал-АУ, правила гонок исковерканы автором до неузнаваемости. POV Джареда.

_\- Я тебя просил не трогать меня? – мой напарник, теперь уже, скорее всего, бывший, склонился надо мной. – Я тебя предупреждал? Будь благодарен, что я тебя не отделал, как Бог черепаху! – с этими словами он развернулся и скрылся за дверями клуба, а я подполз к стене, и, прислонившись к ней спиной, тихо завыл от тоски и безысходности._  
Я только что испортил все. У меня было то, что я мог назвать любимым делом, но оно закончилось с пересечением финишной линии. У меня был напарник, которого я одновременно и боялся, и до боли хотел, и я потерял его. Я откинул голову назад, ударяясь затылком о кирпичную кладку. Мне было наплевать на всё и всех: на себя, на Линду, на Эрика, на Стива, на работу, на эти чертовы гонки, осталось только одно желание: вернуть все назад, не дать себе переступить черту...

[](http://www.onlinedisk.ru/view/565742/thry.png)

«Вчера в дорожно-транспортном происшествии разбился лидер Мирового ралли Эйс О'Хара…»  
Я оторвал взгляд от заголовка на первой полосе газеты и перевел его на шефа. Тот сидел, развалившись в кресле, словно гигантская улитка – в своей раковине, посасывая сигару, выпуская дым из ноздрей, и хитро глядя на меня своими маленькими поросячьими глазками.  
Тони Хопкинса у нас не любили. Он был слишком скользким, слишком хитрым, слишком жадным, слишком.… Эти «слишком», кажется, можно было бы перечислять до бесконечности, но, как бы то ни было, он был нашим шефом, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Разве что уволиться. Вот только покинуть компанию Тони было все равно, что в тридцатые годы прошлого века уйти из какой-нибудь мафиозной семьи – только ногами вперед. В переносном смысле, конечно. Увольняясь по собственному желанию без предварительного на то согласия шефа, сотрудник автоматически получал такую характеристику, с которой в нашем городе было невозможно устроиться на работу даже уборщиком общественных туалетов.  
\- И какое это имеет отношение ко мне? – задал я вопрос, думая о том, во сколько мне обойдется переезд обратно на юг Штатов.  
\- Прямое, мой мальчик, - ответил Тони, откладывая сигару в сторону, подаваясь вперед и складывая руки на столе перед собой.  
Эти его обращения: «мой мальчик», «детка моя» и так далее, - раздражали со страшной силой, но все терпели, и снова по той же причине: пара слов Тони, и ты уже сидишь в ближайшей подворотне, на тебе воняющие отбросами обноски, во рту не хватает нескольких зубов, а в твоей бывшей квартире живет какой-нибудь урод, который даже имени ее бывшего владельца не знает. Поэтому я только тихо скрипнул зубами, стараясь внешне оставаться невозмутимым, и непонимающе улыбнулся, следуя неизвестно откуда всплывшей в голове поговорке: «Улыбайся, Джаред, шеф любит идиотов».  
\- Все равно не понимаю, но предполагаю, что это что-то гениальное.  
\- Ну, не стоит мне так льстить, - Тони оскалился, открывая два ряда мелких острых зубов, - я же вижу, что ты всё понял. Но если ты так хочешь, то так и быть, я расскажу тебе, - он снова откинулся на спинку своего кресла, сложил руки теперь уже на своем необъятном животе, и посвятил меня в свой «гениальный план». Вот уж точно – лучше бы я утром в метро ногу сломал.  
По плану моего совсем не дорогого шефа я должен был занять место О'Хары в команде Ситроен Эксплорер. С чего он взял, что я горю желанием стать автогонщиком, я так и не понял. Может, Тони решил так потому, что я вел спортивную колонку? В любом случае – это было неважно, поскольку садился за руль я когда-то очень давно, еще во времена студенчества, и совсем не горел желанием повторить тот эксперимент.  
\- Извините, мистер Хопкинс, ни в коей мере не сомневаюсь в вашей способности устроить подобное, но я не самый лучший водитель в этом офисе, не говоря уже о стране или мире, - я вжался в неудобный пластиковый стул, на котором сидел, попытавшись сделаться как можно более незаметным. При моем почти под два метра росте это было бесполезно, но под взглядом, которым меня одарил Тони, произошло автоматически.  
\- Не лучший, значит, станешь лучшим. Это в твоих интересах, Джаред.  
Я не из пугливых, это вам кто угодно скажет, но четырехсот восьми долларов и тридцати центов, лежащих на моем счету, явно не хватит даже для того, чтобы вернуться в дом родителей, не то что поселиться отдельно от них. А жить с мамой, отцом и младшей сестренкой в моем возрасте – это прямое попадание в стан неудачников. Ну нет, я лучше разобьюсь на этих гонках, чем стану лузером.  
\- Хорошо. Я согласен, - в подтверждение своих слов я кивнул головой и расслабился – теперь уже терять было нечего, разве что собственную голову.  
\- Отлично, мой мальчик, - Тони снова оскалился и потянулся к стоящей на столе инкрустированной псевдодрагоценными камнями коробке за новой сигарой. – Тогда завтра в пять утра тебя ждут вот по этому адресу, - он жестом фокусника вынул из-под коробки листок, исписанный мелким убористым почерком, и протянул мне. – Смотри там, не подведи меня.  
\- Постараюсь, - произнес я, вставая. – Я могу идти?  
\- Да, иди, на сегодня ты свободен, - он, наконец, перестал улыбаться, а я, выйдя за дверь его кабинета, смог выдохнуть.  
Стэллочка, секретарь Тони – хрупкая девушка с двумя хвостиками и вечно забитым выражением на лице, всхлипнула при виде меня.  
\- Опять он кричал?  
Когда-то, когда я только пришел работать в эту контору, концерты, в которых неизменно солировал голос Тони, мы слушали практически ежедневно. Так продолжалось ровно до тех пор, пока к нам не заглянул по каким-то своим делам наш мэр. После этого конфуза шеф пригнал бригаду рабочих, которые за два дня сделали у него в кабинете ремонт, включая звукоизоляцию. И с тех пор мы наслаждались пусть и относительной, но тишиной.  
\- Нет, все в порядке. У меня новое задание. Выхожу в поле, так сказать, - я ободряюще улыбнулся, достал из кармана ириску и протянул ее девушке: - Угощайся.  
\- Спасибо, - Стэллочка покраснела и, взяв конфету, тут же зашуршала фантиком, разворачивая ее, а я отправился за свой стол: необходимо было привести дела в порядок и подготовиться к завтрашней встрече.

[](http://www.onlinedisk.ru/view/562317/%D0%931.jpg)

На столе меня ждала записка с очередным предложением сходить куда-нибудь после работы. На этот раз от Синди - новенькой, появившейся в нашем офисе всего неделю назад, работавшей над колонкой советов и не верившей в то, что убежденные геи существуют. Я обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с девушкой, и покачал головой, кивнув в сторону кабинета шефа. В любом случае – это была лучшая причина для отказа, которую я мог придумать. Не говорить же ей, что я вообще с женщинами никак.  
Она понимающе улыбнулась, послала мне воздушный поцелуй и снова уткнулась в стопку писем, лежащую на ее столе. А я занялся разбором своих завалов. В первую очередь – статья в следующий номер, хорошо хоть, основную ее часть я уже написал, осталось только добавить «воды», чтобы добрать требуемое количество знаков. С этим я справился за час с небольшим, после чего, отправив статью редактору, взялся за разбор корреспонденции.  
Был уже восьмой час вечера, когда я отложил в сторону последнее письмо и, с хрустом потянувшись, встал, разминая затекшие от долгого сидения в одной позе ноги. Наши кабинки не приспособлены для людей моего роста, поэтому я старался находиться на рабочем месте как можно меньшее количество времени, проводя его на выездах; тем более, что специфика моего направления это позволяла. Но и бумажную работу нужно было делать хотя бы иногда. И это иногда наступало слишком редко. Надо бы взять себе за привычку разбирать читательские вопросы ежедневно.  
В офисе уже почти никого не осталось, только в дальнем углу Майк Рейнер, наш криминальный обозреватель, ругаясь, проигрывал Полу Ингману – ведущему раздел светских сплетен, в Го, да Синди все сидела за своим столом, уставившись стеклянным взглядом в монитор. Шеф еще в пятом часу грузно прошествовал к выходу в сопровождении Стэллочки, попыхивая сигарой и на ходу выдавая распоряжения сотрудникам, мимо которых лежал его путь. На меня он даже не обратил внимания: в самом деле, о чем нам еще говорить, если я - уже отработанный материал?  
Выключив ноутбук, я поднялся, убедился, что записка лежит в кармане рубашки, взял сумку и, махнув отвлекшимся на меня коллегам рукой, направился домой.

Шесть часов сна, холодный душ, большая чашка кофе, двадцать долларов за такси, и я у здания, которое в прошлом было пожарным депо, а в настоящий момент носило гордую вывеску «Автомастерская Харди». Я терялся в догадках, почему мне назначили встречу именно здесь ровно до того момента, когда огромные гаражные ворота не ушли вверх, и мне навстречу не вышел мужчина в пропитанном солидолом и машинным маслом комбинезоне. Он был ниже меня на голову и старше лет на двадцать, с хитрым прищуром и добродушной улыбкой.  
\- Ты, наверное, Джаред, - мужчина крепко пожал мою руку, – а я - Стив Маршалл, механик. Идем внутрь, Джим еще не приехал.  
\- Джим? – переспросил я, пересекая порог гаража и оглядывая просторное помещение, в центре которого на платформе стоял Ситроен C4 WRC. Я невольно загляделся на этого красавца, словно загипнотизированный, подойдя к нему и начав осматривать его, обходя кругом.  
\- Джим Льюис, наш менеджер, - Стив оперся на верстак, тянувшийся вдоль одной из стен. – Нравится?  
\- Кто? Джим? – я оторвал взгляд от автомобиля и непонимающе посмотрел на своего нового знакомого.  
\- Машина, - рассмеялся Стив. – Наша детка. Сколько она прошла…  
\- И сколько еще пройдет, - откуда-то из глубины гаража вышел мужчина в светло-бежевом пальто. Я невольно посмотрел на его руки, затянутые в черные перчатки, и это в середине октября.  
\- Мистер Падалеки, полагаю, – он подошел ко мне и, стянув перчатку с левой руки, протянул ее мне, - приятно познакомится.  
\- Взаимно, мистер Льюис? – я пожал руку, чуть влажную и горячую, и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Да, - он кивнул, - пожалуй, будет лучше, если мы сейчас пройдем ко мне в кабинет. Стив?  
\- Да, Джим, думаю, я поговорю с Джаредом, когда вы закончите. К тому же Эдди еще не появился, - механик оторвался от верстака и, подойдя к менеджеру, так же, как минуту назад я, пожал его руку и улыбнулся. – Как Майк?  
\- Нормально, вчера врачи сказали, что ему стало лучше, - Льюис моментально стал серьезным, - надеюсь, это правда. Пока с ним Сара. Ладно, я пообщаюсь с мистером Падалеки, если Эдди появится, пусть поднимется к нам.  
\- Хорошо, как только, так сразу.  
\- Идемте, - Джим направился в ту сторону, откуда появился, и я пошел за ним, улыбнувшись Стиву и на ходу погладив бок машины, в которую влюбился с первого взгляда.  
У дальней стены за высокими, почти в два моих роста металлическими стеллажами, заваленными запчастями и какими-то неизвестными мне инструментами, оказался вход во внутренние помещения и лестница, по которой мы поднялись на второй этаж. Преодолевая ступеньку за ступенькой, я думал, что наверху обязательно должны быть несколько кабинетов-комнат, и у менеджера, конечно же, самый лучший; и оказался неправ. Это оказалось огромное помещение без единой перегородки: с обшитыми пробкой стенами, дальнюю из которых практически полностью заменяло окно. Я невольно удивился тому, как такое огромное и, наверняка, тяжелое стекло смогли поднять на эту высоту, и, кажется, даже открыл рот, потому что Джим, подошедший к одному из письменных столов, стоящих как раз у этого окна, усмехнулся и произнес: - Удивительно, но рот лучше держать закрытым.  
Я отмер, закрыл рот и подошел к нему.  
\- Это старое окно, - Льюис занял место за столом и жестом указал мне на стул напротив. Я сел на него и внимательно посмотрел на своего временного начальника.  
\- Что ж, мистер Падалеки…  
\- Джаред.  
\- Джаред, как ты думаешь, почему ты здесь?  
\- Не понял вопрос, мне казалось, что мой шеф обо всем договорился, - я уставился на Льюиса, как в детстве в зоопарке на макаку, занимающуюся сексом с другой макакой. Правда, тогда мама, заметив это, тут же закрыла мне глаза ладонью, но факт оставался фактом: процесс совокупления я увидел, и не только я. Она потом еще пытала психолога, занимавшегося моим лечением «от пагубного пристрастия к содомии», не повлиял ли этот эпизод каким-либо образом на то, что я стал геем; и психолог, конечно же, заверил ее, что это стало отправной точкой. Не знаю, так ли это на самом деле, но сейчас я с таким же удивлением смотрел на сидящего передо мной менеджера команды «Ситроен Эксплорер».  
\- Договоренность – это само собой, но почему именно ты, простой журналист, не имеющий никакого отношения ни к автомобилям, ни, тем более, к гонкам?  
Ха, если бы Джим только знал, что я всю ночь размышлял об этом, так и не придя к какому-нибудь правдоподобному выводу. Вариант, на котором я остановился еще во время разговора с Тони, не выдерживал никакой критики. Шеф мог найти кого-нибудь более опытного. Насколько я знаю, проблем с этим у него возникнуть не должно было. Писать статьи с трассы мне тоже не предлагалось, а сделать репортаж о финале Мирового ралли я смог бы и не участвуя в последнем лично. В общем, зачем именно я понадобился Тони на этом месте, я так и не понял.  
\- Понятия не имею, - произнес я, глядя, как на лице Льюиса появляется удивленное выражение лица.  
\- То есть мистер Хопкинс не ввел вас в курс дела?  
\- Нет.  
\- Хм, значит, он оставил это на меня. Что ж, тогда начнем с начала…  
Следующие полчаса я провел, слушая об истории образования команды, о ее пилотах и штурманах, о лучших гонках и машинах. Я видел, что Джим искренне любит свое дело и своих людей. Мне даже на некоторое время показалось, что если бы у него была возможность, он бы и сам вышел на трассу в качестве пилота. Он показывал мне фотографии, графики, какие-то таблицы, в которых я ни черта не понимал. Глядя на него, я думал, что никогда не буду любить свою работу настолько, чтобы рассказывать о ней с таким запалом.  
Речь Льюиса оборвалась буквально на полуслове, прерванная громким покашливанием. Мы синхронно повернулись к лестнице. Там стоял молодой мужчина невысокого роста в драных синих джинсах, белой майке-поло и белых же кроссовках.  
\- Эдди, - Джим улыбнулся, - проходи. Хочу познакомить тебя с новым напарником.  
Значит, это Эдди Макмастерс. Я встал, возвышаясь над подошедшим парнем, и протянул ему руку.  
\- Джаред Падалеки.  
\- Джаред, - он хмыкнул, ответил на рукопожатие и, отойдя на пару шагов назад, оглядел меня с головы до ног. – Джей, значит.  
\- Джей Ти, - я улыбнулся, понимая, какое впечатление произвожу на людей, которые видят меня впервые.  
\- Хорошо, Джей Ти. Томас, что ли?  
\- Нет, Тристан, - я хохотнул. – Родители – большие любители классической литературы.  
\- Ясно, - Эдди подтащил один из стоящих неподалеку стульев к столу Льюиса, и плюхнулся на него, обращаясь к Джиму: - Продолжай, я весь во внимании.  
\- Шустрый какой, - Льюис переставил на столе письменный прибор и бросил взгляд на часы, висящие на дальней стене, - продолжай. Ты у Эйса был?  
\- Вчера вечером. Врачи говорят, что пока ничего не обещают.  
\- Ясно, ладно, шесть уже, пора на трассу.  
\- Трасса? – я удивленно посмотрел на Джима и перевел взгляд на ухмыляющегося Макмастерса.  
\- Естественно, должны же мы на тебя в деле посмотреть, - ответил последний и поднялся. – Раз Джимми не хочет ничего говорить в моем присутствии…  
\- Ты знаешь достаточно!  
\- Я должен знать все! Я за него отвечаю на трассе, если ты не в курсе!  
\- Эдвард!  
\- Джим!  
Менеджер и штурман сверлили друг друга взглядами с такими лицами, что я испугался, что они сейчас подерутся.  
\- Парни, я, конечно, ничего не понимаю в том, что здесь происходит, но очень хочу на трассу, - произнес я, поднимаясь и вставая между ними.  
\- Да, конечно, - первым взгляд отвел Джим, - надо выехать, пока нет пробок.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Эдди и направился к лестнице. Я посмотрел на Льюиса.  
\- Иди с ним, я сейчас, - он вынул из кармана телефон, а я пошел следом за своим новым напарником.  
Джим спустился через несколько минут, и мы втроем вышли на улицу. У въезда в гараж стоял Ситроен С4. Я обошел его, отмечая, что машина явно переделанная.  
\- Садись пока назад, пилот, - усмехнулся Эдди, занимая место водителя. – Старушка Сид доставит нас на трассу, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь.  
\- Хорошо, - я уселся на пассажирское место позади водителя. – А почему на ней, а не на той, которая стоит в гараже?  
\- Сосунок ты еще на нашей Детке кататься, сначала на этой покажи себя, - проговорил Льюис, усаживаясь рядом со мной.  
\- Может и так, - согласился я, стараясь не обижаться на данное мне прозвище. В конце концов, в их понимании я действительно еще был младенцем.  
Эдди повернул ключ в замке зажигания, двигатель взревел, и Старушка Сид понеслась по свободным от дневного потока машин улицам. Спустя минут сорок Макмастерс свернул с загородной трассы на проселочную дорогу, и еще через четверть часа остановил машину у глубокого карьера. Льюис тут же вылез, ругая Эдди за его манеру вождения, а я в очередной раз пожалел, что вырос таким высоким: несколько раз за последние пятнадцать минут мне казалось, что я вот-вот проломлю крышу своей головой.  
\- Не бузи, - штурман вылез следом за менеджером и жестом показал, что я тоже могу последовать их примеру, - ты с Эйсом ни разу не ездил.  
\- И не поеду, еще чего не хватало. И с тобой бы не поехал, если бы не Джаред, - Льюис достал из кармана пальто пачку сигарет, зажигалку, прикурил и тут же затянулся с таким видом, словно здешний чистый воздух был для него ядом, а никотин – противоядием.  
\- Джаред, не стой столбом, - Эдди обернулся ко мне, - пошли, я покажу тебе тренировочную трассу.  
Я подошел, но, вопреки моим ожиданиям, Макмастерс не стал показывать мне местность, а, разгладив подошвой ботинка свободный от камней участок земли, взял лежащую неподалеку палку, уселся на корточки и начал чертить схему.  
\- Вот смотри, - говорил он, тыча палкой в свой рисунок, - здесь у нас достаточно ровный участок дороги, можно развить максимальную скорость, здесь – обвал и камни, так что нужно быть осторожным, чтобы не пробить днище да и вообще – не повредить машину, здесь – болото, здесь – поворот почти тридцать градусов, здесь…  
Я слушал его и старался запомнить всё, что он говорил, но все равно постепенно начал путаться и переспрашивать. Когда я в очередной раз попросил его повторить, он поднялся, хлопнул меня ладонью по плечу и произнес:  
\- Молодец! Прирожденный пилот!  
\- Почему это? – я открыл рот, не зная, как реагировать на этот сомнительный комплимент.  
\- Потому что пилотам знать трассу надо, но подробности – это мое дело. А ты просто сидишь, крутишь баранку и нажимаешь педали.  
\- Не слушай его, Джаред, - Льюис подошел к нам и встал точно по центру схемы, - он просто шутит.  
\- Ха-ха, - саркастично произнес я, - я, конечно, новичок, но не полный дурень.  
\- И отлично, - Эдди улыбнулся, широко и открыто, как еще при мне не улыбался, - я рад, что у меня будет такой напарник. Идем в машину.  
Мы подошли к Старушке Сид, и Макмастерс занял пассажирское место рядом с водителем. Я остановился, нерешительно оглядываясь на Джима. Тот кивнул, и я открыл дверцу, втискиваясь в машину и подгоняя водительское сиденье под свой рост.  
\- Джей, а тебя мама в детстве чем кормила? – поинтересовался Эдди, когда я устроился с наиболее возможным комфортом.  
\- А это тут при чем? – я взял из его руки ключ от замка зажигания.  
\- Да вот думаю: может, мне попробовать новую диету – подрасти хочу еще сантиметров на десять-пятнадцать, - рассмеялся Эдди и, мгновенно став серьезным, приказал: - Заводи.  
Я повернул ключ, слушая, как начинает работать двигатель, и невольно улыбнулся: никогда не хотел быть гонщиком и даже машин не то чтобы побаивался, но как-то старался особо не приближаться, а сейчас мне предстояло войти в элиту автомира.  
\- Нравится? – Эдди открыл бардачок и достал оттуда бутылку с водой. – Сзади шлем – надень.  
Я чертыхнулся, отстегивая ремень безопасности, сделанный наподобие авиационного – пересекавший грудь лямками крест-накрест, и потянулся назад, задевая напарника локтем.  
\- Эй, мы еще даже не тронулись, а у меня уже производственная травма, - пробурчал он, когда я снова устроился в кресле, надел шлем и пристегнулся.  
\- Ну, извини, я не специально, - кажется, я даже покраснел, после чего неуверенно нажал на педаль газа. Машина чихнула, дернулась и заглохла.  
\- Твою мать, Падалеки, ты вообще водить умеешь?! – заорал Эдди.  
\- Умею, но последний раз это было в колледже, - я весь сжался, думая, что еще чуть-чуть, и от стыда провалюсь сквозь землю.  
\- Ясно, предупреждать надо, - Эдди вылез из машины и направился к Льюису.  
О чем они разговаривали, я не слышал, но мне казалось, что сейчас меня попросят освободить водительское место, увезут в город, и на этом моя жизнь в профессиональном спорте будет закончена. Я закрыл глаза и решил, что пусть все будет так, как будет. Открыл я их только тогда, когда дверца со стороны штурманского места отворилась, и Эдди сел в машину.  
\- Заводи, - произнес он, - надеюсь, у тебя на сегодня нет никаких планов?  
\- Нет, - я во второй раз повернул ключ в замке зажигания.  
\- Вот и отлично, значит сегодня мы катаемся весь день, - Эдди пристегнулся и, достав из-под сиденья непонятно каким образом поместившийся туда шлем, надел его на голову. – Поехали.  
Как и пообещал Эдди, мы катались почти весь день: сначала по трассе, проложенной в карьере и растущем неподалеку лесу, потом выехали на шоссе, в ближайшем придорожном кафе с бензоколонкой заправились сами и заправили Старушку Сид, вернулись на трассу, и я проехал ее несколько раз теперь уже без подсказок и указаний Эдди. Домой я вернулся разбитым, но довольным: никогда не думал, что долгое сидение за рулем так утомляет - и как только таксисты почти круглые сутки проводят в машинах? Однако осознание того, что все прошло не так уж и плохо, перекрыло усталость, и я настроился приготовить приличный ужин. Но стоило мне достать из морозильной камеры кусок говядины, как раздался звонок весь день молчавшего мобильника. Сунув мясо в раковину, я нажал кнопку приема звонка и поднес телефон к уху.  
\- Джаред, мальчик мой, ну как прошло? – раздался из динамика голос Тони.  
\- Нормально, добрый вечер, мистер Хопкинс, - ответил я, мысленно ругая себя, что не отключил телефон.  
\- Ну и хорошо, смотри там, не опозорь меня, - голос шефа сочился медом, и мне так хотелось послать его к чертовой матери, посоветовав сначала думать о последствиях, а потом что-то делать.  
\- Постараюсь, - только и ответил я.  
\- Постарайся, - из трубки раздались короткие гудки. Отключив телефон, я посмотрел на мясо и решил, что готовить сегодня уже не в настроении, а вот выпить было бы неплохо. Хотя бы бутылочку пива и не в одиночестве: все-таки завтра мне предстояла очередная тренировка, и что там придумал Эдди, я даже представить себе не мог: он всего лишь пообещал заехать за мной в девять. Это радовало – вставать каждое утро в четвертом часу я бы не смог. 


	2. Chapter 2

Неделя прошла, словно один день. Я засыпал с мыслями о том, что будет завтра, просыпался, думая, как закончится сегодняшний заезд, и садился за руль, мечтая, чтобы поскорее наступил вечер. Мне нравилось то, что происходило в моей жизни, но было одно «но»: я совершенно забыл собственно о жизни. То есть все эти заезды, поездки, учеба и так далее занимали все мое время, заставляя сбрасывать звонки от Эрика и Линды. В конце концов я добился одного: в пятницу вечером они заявились ко мне домой лично.  
Эрик Браун, как всегда – в дурацкой серой фетровой шляпе, сером же костюме с белой сорочкой и черных ботинках, и Линда Смит – в своих неизменных растоптанных кедах, платье, больше похожем на цветной мешок и с сотней косичек на голове и таким же количеством браслетов и фенечек на запястьях и щиколотках. Обычно, когда мы втроем гуляли по улицам, на нас постоянно оглядывались: верзила, стиляга и хиппи – колоритное трио. Познакомились мы в колледже. Тогда я был нескладным забитым ребенком, приехавшим из захолустного Сан-Антонио поступать в Принстонский университет. Эрик был сыном своего народа: темнокожий, задиристый и напористый, получивший стипендию за свои способности и ставивший науку выше отношений со своими «братьями из Гарлема». Линда – дитя моря и солнца, отправившаяся покорять столицу мира и совершенно случайно затесавшаяся в нашу компанию, так и осевшую в Принстоне.  
\- Ты куда пропал? – Эрик небрежно по хозяйски отодвинул меня с порога и прошел в квартиру, на ходу снимая пиджак и вешая его на спинку стоящего в прихожей стула.  
\- Да, Джаред, - Линда привстала на носочки и клюнула меня в щеку, - ты куда пропал?  
\- Ну, э… - потянул я, не зная, имею ли право рассказывать друзьям о том, что происходит, и закрыл дверь за подругой.  
\- Опять аврал? – раздался голос Эрика, после чего хлопнула дверца шкафа, и послышался шум воды, текущей из открытого крана.  
\- Почти, - я прошел на кухню, где мой друг уже вовсю хозяйничал в холодильнике, вытаскивая из него продукты.  
\- Важная статья? – Линда присела на краешек высокой табуретки.  
\- Не совсем статья, точнее – совсем не статья, - я щелкнул кнопкой включения чайника. – Эрик, ты собрался устроить вечеринку?  
\- А что? – ответила за Эрика Линда и улыбнулась. – Почему бы и нет?  
\- Потому, что мне завтра рано вставать, и у меня совсем нет времени на вечеринки.  
\- Так, мы сейчас заварим кофе, - Эрик наконец вылез из недр холодильника, захлопнул его и потянулся к полке, на которой стояла медная турка, - а потом ты нам все расскажешь. Иначе, будь уверен, вечеринку мы тебе организуем в пять секунд.  
В этой их способности я нисколько не сомневался, поэтому только согласно вздохнул, усаживаясь на свободный табурет, и принялся наблюдать, как друг хозяйничает на моей кухне. Сказать по правде, мне всегда нравилось, как он готовит, хотя юрист из него был намного лучше, чем повар, о чем свидетельствовало то, что к своим двадцати восьми годам он уже был партнером в одной из крупнейших юридических контор нашего города. Когда, закончив варить кофе и готовить горячие бутерброды, Эрик выставил результат своего труда на стол и уселся напротив меня, я начал рассказ.  
\- Постой, - перебила меня Линда, когда я дошел до того момента, как мне предложили занять место в профессиональной раллийной команде, - ты же боишься машин, и когда в последний раз сел за руль, доехал только до ближайшего столба?  
\- Знаешь, меня тоже очень занимает этот вопрос: почему именно я, - но я пока не нашел на него ответа. Льюис мне так ничего и не рассказал, а у Тони я даже спрашивать не буду, - я отхлебнул божественный напиток, именуемый кофе по-турецки, и блаженно зажмурился.  
\- Хорошо, с этим мы разберемся, продолжай, - потребовал Эрик.  
\- А дальше все просто – меня посадили за руль и, как оказалось, я не настолько безнадежен. Вот поэтому никаких вечеринок: завтра у меня очередная тренировка, а на следующей неделе – разбор полетов и очередной сюрприз от Эдди.  
\- Знаешь, - Эрик отложил надкушенный бутерброд на тарелку, - все это выглядит очень подозрительно: авария перед последним этапом, из-за которой ведущий пилот сходит с трассы, ничего не умеющий новичок…  
\- Эй, я, между прочим, уже много чего умею!  
\- Не спорю, но я пока подбиваю факты на, так сказать, начало истории. Значит так, я посмотрю, что мне удастся узнать, а ты пока особо не дергайся там.  
\- А я и не дергаюсь – мне нравится, - я зевнул, отмечая про себя, что устал настолько, что даже кофе не помогает взбодрится.  
\- О, ты уже спишь, - Линда протянула руку и потрепала меня по голове, взъерошив и без того лохматые волосы, - тогда мы пойдем. Да, Эрик? – она обернулась к моему другу.  
\- Да, конечно, - тут же спохватился он.  
Я проводил их к выходу, и тут Линда всплеснула руками.  
\- Совсем забыла, если ты в воскресенье не придешь, я обижусь.  
\- Куда? – я попытался вспомнить, куда я должен был придти, но она только улыбнулась и, помахав рукой, вошла вслед за Эдди в лифт, створки которого тут же сомкнулись.  
Закрыв дверь, я направился в гостиную: там, на журнальном столике, заваленный нераспечатанной корреспонденцией и газетами за последнюю неделю, лежал мой ежедневник. И только открыв его на воскресной дате до меня дошло – это был день рождения Линды. Вот черт, и как я мог о таком забыть? Хотя, кто вообще устраивает вечеринку в воскресенье вечером?  
Вернувшись на кухню, я собрал посуду, засунул ее в мойку и отправился спать. Вот только сна мне досталось не так уж и много – всего пара часов. Разбудил меня звонок мобильника.  
\- Джаред Падалеки у телефона, - произнес я, зевая и усиленно стараясь не провалиться обратно в сон.  
\- Джей, это Льюис, я тебя не разбудил?  
\- Угадай, - я громко зевнул, показывая степень своей бодрости.  
\- А, тогда ничего страшного. В смысле – с тобой ничего страшного, завтра отоспишься. Точнее – сегодня, - он говорил быстро, а задним фоном я слышал то, что мне очень не нравилось.  
\- Что произошло? У нас с Эдди тренировка утром…  
\- Эдди попал в аварию, так что тренировка отменяется.  
\- Что?! – меня словно ведром ледяной воды окатили. Сна не осталось ни в одном глазу.  
\- Эдди попал в аварию, - еще раз буквально по слогам произнес Джим, - так что завтра тренировки не будет.  
\- Стой, при чем тут тренировка, - я начал быстро соображать, где разделся перед сном и за какое время смогу добраться до больницы. Кстати о больнице: - Вы где?  
\- В Принстон Плейнсборо.  
\- Буду через пятнадцать минут!  
Не дожидаясь того, что Льюис начнет меня отговаривать, я отключил телефон, вылез из постели и начал спешно собираться. За время, прошедшее с момента знакомства с Эдди, он стал мне если не другом, то очень хорошим товарищем. Я сам не понял, как начал видеть в нем напарника, а напарников не бросают.  
Влетев в холл больницы, я буквально подбежал к стойке справочной, за которой сидела хорошенькая медсестра.  
\- Эдди Макмастерс в какой палате находится?  
\- Секунду, - девушка быстро застучала по клавишам стоящего перед ней ноутбука. – У нас нет пациента с именем Эдди Макмастерс. Есть Адриан Макмастерс, поступил полчаса назад со множественными переломами и сотрясением мозга. Сейчас находится в операционной, - произнесла она, поднимая голову от экрана. – Если это он, я могу сообщить вам, когда операция закончится. Пока можете подождать вон там, - она кивнула в сторону рекреации, я посмотрел в указанном направлении и увидел Джима, с закрытыми глазами сидящего в одном из стоящих там кресел.  
\- Спасибо, - я кивнул и направился к своему менеджеру.  
\- Ну, что там? – спросил я, усаживаясь рядом с Льюисом.  
\- Пока неизвестно, - ответил он, все так же не открывая глаз.  
\- Что вообще произошло?  
\- Не знаю, мне просто позвонили, потому что последний набранный номер на его мобильнике был моим. Черт, - Джим открыл глаза, встал, сделал пару шагов в сторону выхода, развернулся ко мне, попробовал ослабить галстук, снова чертыхнулся, заработав укоризненный взгляд проходящей мимо пожилой леди в пижаме, и вернулся на место, тяжело садясь в кресло. – Я не знаю, что теперь делать. Сначала Эйс, теперь Эдди…  
\- Джим, может, тебе выпить кофе и успокоиться? – я встал, намереваясь сходить в кафетерий – кофе не помешал бы и мне самому.  
\- Кофе, да, принесешь? – он выглядел так жалко, что я не мог отказать. – И, Джей, - уже отвернувшись, услышал я, - спасибо. Я сегодня тут почти весь день, только собрался домой, а тут Эдди…  
\- Да не за что, - я постарался ободряюще улыбнуться. – Я тебе еще сэндвич принесу.  
Пробыв почти неделю членом команды, я знал, что практически все свое свободное время Джим проводит здесь, в этой больнице у кровати сына, с болезнью которого никак не могут справиться даже лучшие местные диагносты. Майку было всего девять лет, больше половины из которых он провел в различных клиниках по всему миру. Жена Льюиса погибла при родах, и я понимал, что этот ребенок – единственное воспоминание о ней. Джим старался, и только одному Богу известно, как он умудрялся справляться со своей работой и быть отцом больного ребенка.  
В дверях кафетерия я столкнулся с парнем, который нес в руках два стаканчика с кофе. Темно-коричневая жидкость из одного из них выплеснулась ему под ноги, забрызгав видавшие виды ботинки.  
\- Извините, - смущенно произнес я.  
\- Глаза разуй, - сквозь зубы процедил он, - смотреть надо, куда прешь.  
\- Я возмещу, - я сунул руку в карман, чтобы достать портмоне.  
\- Обойдусь, - парень вернулся к кассе, оплатил еще один стакан кофе, забрал его и, не глядя на меня, вышел в холл.  
Я взял сэндвичи и кофе и направился обратно. Еще на подходе к рекреации я заметил, что Джим разговаривает с тем самым парнем, с которым я столкнулся несколько минут назад. Чуть замедлив шаг, я подошел к ним так, чтобы Льюис не сразу меня заметил.  
\- Дженсен, пожалуйста, я прошу тебя подумать, - сказал Джим.  
\- Нет, ты знаешь, что я тут только из-за Эдди. Он – мой друг, и подсиживать его я не собираюсь, - ответил мужчина.  
\- Никто не говорит о подсиживании, но остался всего один этап. У нас уже нет Эйса, теперь еще Эдди…  
\- И ты предлагаешь мне заменить обоих? – в голосе незнакомца послышалась усмешка.  
\- Я никогда бы не предложил тебе сесть за руль… - в этот момент Льюис оглянулся и, заметив меня, махнул мне свободной рукой, в другой у него уже был стакан с кофе.  
Подойдя, я составил свои стаканы на сиденье одного из кресел, положил на него оба сэндвича и повернулся к Джиму.  
\- Дженсен, - произнес тот, - знакомься, это наш новый пилот, Джаред Падалеки. Джаред – это Дженсен Эклз, наш самый главный спонсор.  
Я кивнул, протягивая стоящему напротив меня мужчине руку, он оценивающе скользнул по мне взглядом, усмехнулся и пожал ее. Его ладонь была горячая и сухая, и чуть подрагивала.  
\- Очень приятно, - произнес я. – И еще раз извините.  
\- Проехали, - усмешка превратилась в улыбку. – Пилот, значит?  
\- Ну, я плохой пилот, если честно, - я улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- А я – плохой штурман, - Эклз перевел взгляд на Льюиса. – И как ты, черт тебя дери, собираешься выиграть с плохим пилотом и не менее плохим штурманом?  
\- Ну, - Джим замялся, и тут, словно ему во спасение, из динамика раздался голос, приглашающий его подойти к справочной стойке.  
Не желая ждать ни секунды лишней, мы с Эклзом направились следом за ним.  
Все та же медсестра сообщила, что операция закончилась, и Эдди перевели в реанимацию. Посещения пока запрещены, но с оперировавшим его врачом поговорить можно. Пока Джим ходил узнавать подробности, мы с Эклзом вернулись в рекреацию. Оставленные нами кофе и сэндвичи никто не тронул. и я протянул один бутерброд новому знакомому.  
\- Будешь?  
\- Давай, - он взял сэндвич, освободил от упаковки и откусил почти половину. Я последовал его примеру. Так, в ожидании Джима мы съели и выпили все, что принесли из кафетерия. За это время я успел разглядеть Эклза и составить о нем свое мнение. Он был высоким, почти одного со мной роста, с сильными руками и ярко рыжими веснушками на лице. Я бы сказал, что в прошлом Дженсен был военным или спортсменом. Хотя, если проанализировать его разговор с Льюисом, то, как раз, спортсменом. Гонщиком.  
\- Разглядел?  
\- Что? – я оторвался от своего занятия, поняв, что завис на его губах, и смутился.  
\- Разглядел, я спрашиваю? – в голосе его не было ни капли иронии, но в глазах плясали черти.  
\- Разглядел.  
\- Нравлюсь?  
\- Нравишься.  
\- Смешно, - он встал и двинулся навстречу вышедшему из лифта Джиму. Я последовал за ним.  
\- Я согласен, - произнес Эклз, как только мы поравнялись с Льюисом.  
\- Я не сомневался, - ответил тот. – Тем более что Эдди точно не оправится к началу этапа. Так что, парни, - он перевел взгляд с Эклза на меня, - придется вам поработать вместе.  
\- Что с Эдди? – задал вопрос я.  
\- Операция прошла нормально, но переломы зарастут не скоро, - произнес Джим. – Пока к нему будут пускать только родственников. Я уже позвонил его матери, она приедет сегодня. Остальных начнут пускать, только когда Эдди переведут из реанимации в терапию.  
\- Я все равно завтра… - Эклз посмотрел на часы, - точнее, сегодня, буду у него. Если нужно что-то передать…  
\- Дженсен, успокойся уже, - Льюис устало потер переносицу, - лучше отвези меня домой, если тебе не сложно. Я сейчас не в состоянии сесть за руль.  
\- А почему Джаред…  
\- Я пешком, - перебил я своего нового напарника, и пояснил: - Живу тут неподалеку.  
\- Ясно. Тогда пошли, - он кивнул Джиму и, даже не попрощавшись со мной, направился к выходу.  
\- Ну, все, Джаред, - Джим натянуто улыбнулся, - поверь мне, Дженсен – лучший штурман из всех, кого мы могли бы сейчас найти на замену Эдди. Жду тебя в понедельник в офисе.  
\- В пять? – я улыбнулся, вспомнив нашу первую встречу.  
\- В девять. И не опаздывай – Дженсен не любит, когда опаздывают.  
\- Постараюсь, - я пожал руку Джима, и он пошел следом за Эклзом, а я остался стоять в центре больничного холла.  
Те неполные четверть часа, которые я потратил, чтобы вернуться домой, в мою голову лезли самые нелепые мысли. Хотя, назвать их нелепыми, наверное, было неправильно. Они были странными, но я не зря еще в старших классах решил связать свою жизнь с журналистикой: логика была одной из сильнейших моих сторон, а передачи и статьи о журналистских расследованиях всегда увлекали меня настолько, что я собирал вырезки из газет и журналов. Правда, моя настоящая работа никак не была связана с тем, чем мне хотелось бы заниматься, но и потерять ее я не мог. Во всяком случае, пока.  
А сейчас всё у меня внутри буквально вопило об отсутствии логики в происходящем. Я вспомнил разговор с Эриком и, придя домой, вместо того, чтобы улечься в постель, сел за стол, открыл блокнот, взял в руки карандаш и начал рисовать схему.  
Итак, что у меня есть? Во-первых, две аварии, из-за которых оба члена команды Ситроен Эксплорер выбыли из гонки перед последним этапом. С Эйсом я никогда не был знаком, но, по словам Эдди, он был неплохим малым. Парни были знакомы давно, еще до того момента, как начали гонять вместе. У Эйса была семья где-то в Филадельфии – название городка я не запомнил, но знал, что там его ждут жена и двое детей. Эдди, в отличие от Эйса, был холост, семьи не имел – только мать, которая преподавала в школе то ли зарубежную литературу, то ли историю. Жила она во Фриско и, насколько я понял, сам Макмастерс тоже был родом из этого города.  
Во-вторых, я, неделю назад севший за руль впервые за последние несколько лет. Конечно, как и все мальчишки, я с детства бредил автомобилями. Ровно до того момента, как начал стремительно расти. Вместе с ростом у меня появилась небольшая раскоординация, и даже наш школьный тренер по физической культуре советовал мне записаться в какую-нибудь секцию, где я смог бы устранить эту проблему. Но мне было не до того: шахматная секция, дискуссионный клуб, участие в школьном совете – всё это не оставляло времени на что-то иное. Экзамен на получение водительского удостоверения я сдал с пятого раза. Собственной машины у меня никогда не было – меня вполне устраивал общественный транспорт, а во время работы я без зазрения совести пользовался услугами такси, списывая траты на представительские расходы.  
В третьих… Я погрыз карандаш, думая, стоит ли вплетать Эклза в эту схему, и, на всякий случай, решил вписать его за ней. В конце концов, я пока не знал, какое он имеет отношение к команде, кроме того, что он был ее спонсором и, по всей видимости, с понедельника станет одним из ее членов. И, кстати, он ведь так и не сказал мне, что такого смешного ему показалось в том, что он мне понравился?  
Да, и, в-четвертых, Тони Хопкинс. Я чуть не забыл собственного шефа, а ведь у него тоже в этом деле был какой-то свой интерес, иначе он никогда бы не отправил своего журналиста, то есть меня, на замену ведущего пилота.  
Посмотрев на получившуюся схему, я вписал в нее еще Джима Льюиса, который точно был в курсе того, каким образом я попал в команду, и тоже был одной из частей этой головоломки. Просидев над исписанным и исчерченным листком еще несколько минут и поняв, что в том состоянии, в котором я нахожусь, вряд ли смогу каким-то образом выжать из себя еще хоть что-то, я отложил карандаш в сторону и, встав, отправился в постель: суббота внезапно оказалась выходным днем, и я решил выспаться, а затем пройтись по магазинам, чтобы выбрать подарок для Линды.

Я был удивлен, когда вечером в воскресенье Эрик заехал за мной, чтобы отвезти меня на вечеринку.  
\- Приятель, - произнес он, когда я сел на непривычное для меня теперь место рядом с водительским, и пристегнулся, - это будет нечто!  
\- Нечто? – я ухмыльнулся, надеясь, что в этот раз попаду домой в более трезвом состоянии, чем в прошлые десять. Во всяком случае, пить что-то крепче безалкогольного пива я не собирался.  
Эрик оказался прав: я был удивлен, причем сильно. Зная Линду, я приготовился к тому, что происходило обычно, а именно - к стандартной вечеринке у нее на квартире: с громкой музыкой, огромным количеством алкоголя, неизменной травкой и толпой незнакомых мне людей. Вечеринка, на которую приехали мы, была почти такой же за одним исключением: подруга проводила ее в ночном клубе. Именно с этим был связан и день недели – как пояснил Эрик, по воскресеньям и понедельникам стоимость аренды была в два раза меньше, чем в остальные дни.  
Войдя в помещение, дым в котором можно было бы резать ножом, я еле протолкнулся сквозь толпу к барной стойке, заказал минералку и огляделся. Эрика я потерял еще на входе и теперь рассматривал приглашенных в поисках виновницы торжества. Заметил я ее у сцены. Линда стояла в обнимку с каким-то парнем, потягивая из высокого бокала что-то, очень напоминающее шампанское. Я удивился: мало того, что подруга пила так ненавидимую ею шипучку, так еще и одета была в вечернее платье в стиле мадмуазель Коко и туфли на высоком каблуке.  
В тот момент, когда я уже собирался подойти к Линде и ее кавалеру, к ним добрался Эрик, что-то сказал подруге на ухо, она развернулась ко мне, заметила, что я наблюдаю за ними, и помахала рукой, в которой держала бокал. Я улыбнулся и отсалютовал ей своим стаканом с минералкой. Линда расплылась в широкой улыбке и, схватив обнимаемого парня за руку, потащила его в мою сторону, а я, делавший в этот момент глоток, поперхнулся, узнав в нем своего будущего напарника.  
\- Привет, Джей, - Линда по обычаю клюнула меня в щеку и подтолкнула ко мне Эклза, - знакомься, мой бойфренд Дженсен.  
\- Очень приятно, - я улыбнулся и пожал протянутую мне руку. – Джаред.  
\- Дженсен, - Эклз улыбнулся мне и незаметно подмигнул, давая понять, что наше знакомство афишировать не стоит.  
\- Дженсен, между прочим, в прошлом – гонщик, - Линда чуть не прыгала вокруг нас на своих страшных каблучищах, и я невольно подхватил ее за локоть, не давая упасть.  
\- Да? – я приподнял бровь, делая вид, что удивлен. – Может, я даже его знаю? – я обернулся к Эклзу: - Я работаю в «Принстон-гезетт», веду колонку спортивных новостей.  
\- Вряд ли, - он сделал глоток из своего стакана, и я заметил, что у него в нем тоже была налита минералка, - когда я гонял, ты еще под стол пешком ходил.  
\- О, чувак, да ты потрясно выглядишь на свои пятьдесят, - я рассмеялся, а Линда ткнула мне в плечо кулаком.  
\- Придурок! Он всего на четыре года тебя старше! – произнесла она обиженно.  
\- Что ты, дорогая, - я чуть приобнял ее за талию, - я всего лишь пошутил, и совсем не хотел обидеть твоего парня.  
В этот момент к нам подошли две девушки, которые были одеты так, как обычно одевалась Линда, и утащили ее с собой.  
\- Привет, - снова произнес я, чувствуя себя по-дурацки. Дженсен в чуть приглушенном свете и бликах зеркального шара, крутящегося над танцполом, показался мне еще более привлекательным, чем при ярком свете ламп в больничном холле.  
\- Привет, - ответил он, усевшись на один из табуретов боком к стойке и жестом попросив бармена повторить. – Минералка?  
\- Да, - ответил я, усаживаясь рядом и ставя руки локтями на деревянную столешницу, - завтра ведь за руль.  
\- Ну, да, - он отпил из нового стакана почти половину и замолчал.  
Я тоже молчал, не зная, о чем говорить с, по сути, абсолютно незнакомым мне человеком. Он был странным: вроде бы и красив, но как-то совсем не идеален.  
\- Прекрати меня рассматривать, я не экспонат в витрине музея, - услышал я и, очнувшись, понял, что смотрю прямо в его глаза.  
\- Прости, задумался, - я посмотрел на часы на запястье. – Пойду домой уже, поздно. Надо только Линду найти, попрощаться, - я поднялся с табурета. – До завтра?  
\- Не опаздывай, - я машинально кивнул и двинулся в противоположный конец зала, где заметил подругу.  
Когда я подошел, она как раз рассказывала столпившимся вокруг нее девушкам о Дженсене. Во всяком случае, я понял это именно так.  
\- О, Джей, а ты уже уходишь? – она прервала фразу на середине и посмотрела на меня таким невинным взглядом, что я понял: она что-то задумала.  
\- Да, пора уже, - я потянулся и поцеловал ее в щеку. – Еще раз с днем рождения. Кстати, подарок, - я вынул из внутреннего кармана черную бархатную коробочку, - я заметил, что ты на них в прошлый раз очень долго смотрела.  
Открыв упаковку, Линда как-то странно на меня посмотрела и произнесла:  
\- Тебе срочно надо найти кого-нибудь.  
\- Зачем? – я опешил, не находя логики между серебряными серьгами, лежавшими на темно-синем шелке, и моим холостяцким образом жизни.  
\- Чтобы ты такие дорогие вещи дарил не какой-то там подружке, а любимому человеку, вот зачем! – она обняла меня, и я второй раз за вечер оценил размер ее каблуков, благодаря которому мне не приходилось сильно наклоняться.  
\- Ну, я думаю, что какой-то там подружке я такие вещи никогда и не буду дарить, а ты мне почти как сестра. К тому же, может, я хочу, чтобы твой бойфренд ревновал.  
\- Дженсен? Не думаю, - Линда отмахнулась от моей фразы, как от надоедливой мухи. – Он не ревнивый. К тому же, у нас пока конфетно-букетный период. Ну, ты понимаешь, - она улыбнулась и подмигнула.

Я понимал. Еще в университете я узнал, что Линда маринует своих парней ровно месяц, прежде чем допустить их к телу. Объясняла она это просто: «Я не могу заниматься сексом с человеком, которому не доверяю. А доверие надо заслужить». Почему это доверие возникало в течение ровно тридцати дней, я так и не вычислил, но мы с Эриком точно знали: если сегодня Линда пошла на первое свидание, то в этот и ближайшие тридцать вечеров дома ее можно будет застать уже после одиннадцати вечера, а вот в тридцать первый и последующие дни искать ее бесполезно. Только по телефону, но и то не факт, что подруга снимет трубку.  
\- Какой день?  
\- Восемнадцатый, - она хохотнула. – Но он очень милый, я даже несколько раз задумывалась над нарушением собственного правила.  
\- Ничего себе! И это тоже из-за него? – я обвел взглядом ее наряд.  
\- Хотелось выглядеть на все сто. Все-таки он очень хорошая партия. И богатый, и красивый, и не зануда. А мне уже не восемнадцать…  
\- Тебе всегда будет восемнадцать, - я погладил ее по голове и отстранился. – Только не говори, что ты так наряжаешься на каждое с ним свидание?!  
\- Ну… - она замялась, - а это плохо?  
\- Дурочка, – рассмеялся я, - это ведь не ты. Ты совсем другая, и другая ты лучше.  
\- Думаешь? – она серьезно посмотрела на меня и кивнула. – Хорошо, больше не буду кем-то чужим. Буду собой.  
\- Ну, вот и отлично!  
\- Как же хорошо иметь друга, который не смотрит на тебя, как на кусок мяса, да? – раздался у меня за спиной голос Эрика.  
\- Это ты кому сейчас сказал? – мы с Линдой синхронно повернулись в его сторону.  
\- Вам обоим, - рассмеялся он. – Я собираюсь домой. Могу подбросить.  
\- Отлично, - я довольно кивнул и взял Линду за руку, - ну все, родная, я поехал. Не теряйся.  
\- Это ты не теряйся, - кивнула она. – И забудь про работу, ты нам нужен живой и здоровый.  
\- А это от твоего бойфренда зависит.  
\- И каким образом это касается Дженсена? - удивленно спросила Линда.  
\- Спроси у него сама, - я улыбнулся и повернулся к Эрику: - Жду тебя снаружи.  
Он кивнул, и я, попрощавшись с именинницей, направился к выходу из клуба. Вечер, в общем-то, прошел неплохо, вот только у меня на оставшуюся его часть еще были планы.  
Попрощавшись с Эриком и пообещав вести себя хорошо и больше надолго не пропадать, я вернулся к себе в квартиру и тут же засел за компьютер. Интернет – гениальное изобретение человечества и гигантская свалка, так всегда говорил Тони, и в этом я с ним был абсолютно согласен. Набрав в поисковике запрос «Дженсен Эклз», я откинулся на спинку кресла и начал просматривать результаты, выведенные на экран. Интернет просто пестрил Дженсенами, вот только среди них не было ни одного с фамилией Эклз. Пролистав более полусотни страниц поисковика, я совершенно случайно наткнулся на строчку из какого-то блога. «Я знаю фамилию Джей Ара», - говорилось в ней, - «Эклз. И он родом из Техаса!».  
Щелчок по ссылке открыл страницу из кэша – оригинальный блог был удален пользователем, - и я принялся читать.  
«Я знаю фамилию Джей Ара! Эклз! И он родом из Техаса, из Ричардсона! У меня там сестра одной знакомой училась, она его узнала!!!» - писала хозяйка блога. Судя по всему, это была очень экзальтированная молодая особа, поскольку каждое ее предложение заканчивалось восклицательным знаком, а в конце стояло несколько сердечек. Ниже располагались комментарии на этот пост, из которых я узнал, что Джей Ар, предположительно являвшийся однофамильцем моего нового напарника, был достаточно известным автогонщиком.  
\- Опа! – я хлопнул ладонями по коленям и полез искать информацию о Джей Аре. Не сказать, чтобы ее было много. В основном она располагалась на тематических сайтах об автогонках и в блогах фанатов. Джей Ар был практически легендой автогонок. Он в одиночку без штурмана участвовал в одном из ралли и выиграл его. О том, как ему это удалось, никто достоверно не знал, зато было множество предположений самого разного толка: от мошенничества и подкупа до божественного происхождения и ангелоподобия. Я читал все эти предположения, в каких-то местах смеясь или откровенно зевая, а где-то - борясь с желанием сбегать в туалет и прочистить желудок. Но, что мне показалось особенно странным, так это то, что все найденные мной фотографии Джей Ара, были либо очень плохого качества – настолько плохого, что опознать его я бы не смог, даже если бы тот сидел сейчас напротив меня на расстоянии вытянутой руки, либо засняты в таком ракурсе, что лицо его было скрыто шлемом или иным объектом.  
В общем на тот момент, когда, посмотрев на часы, я заметил, что для сна мне осталось от силы часа четыре, информации у меня было много, но вся она была лишь косвенной, никак не доказывающей, что мифический Джей Ар, пропавший сразу после объявления результатов того ралли, и Дженсен Эклз, которому предстояло стать штурманов команды Ситроен – одно и то же лицо. Хотя, я был уверен, что Льюис знает ответ на этот вопрос. Впрочем, Льюис должен был знать ответ и на другой вопрос, который я сформулировал для себя раньше: «Почему я?». В итоге, пододвинув к себе схему, нарисованную два дня назад, я провел одну черту между Эклзом и Льюисом и вторую – между мной и Льюисом, и нарисовал над обеими по жирному знаку вопроса.  
Теперь передо мной стояла задача: поговорить с менеджером и узнать то, что меня интересует, а, может быть, и что-то большее. 


	3. Chapter 3

Утро началось со звонка Джима, сообщившего, что его сегодня в офисе не будет, и посоветовавшего слушаться Эклза во всем. Буквально. Вплоть до того, что если тот прикажет прыгнуть с обрыва – прыгать. Я отшутился, сообщив, что, благодаря собственному росту, высоты не боюсь, но слова Льюиса запомнил. Когда я, спустя час после звонка вошел в автомастерскую, то застал интересную картину: мой новый штурман и Стив лежали под днищем старенькой шевроле и, гремя гаечными ключами, рассуждали о судьбе этой рухляди, перемежая высказывания таким забористым матом, что я невольно заслушался. А после мы с Дженсеном сели в Старушку Сид и поехали в сторону тренировочной трассы, по дороге к которой я огреб столько ругани в свой адрес, сколько не слышал даже от Тони. Я и за руль держался не так, и ноги у меня были неправильно поставлены, и скорость я не мог выдерживать, и правила выполнял со скрипом, не зная многих нюансов. Ко всему прочему я был уличен в косоглазии, близорукости и астигматизме вместе взятых, а так же в отсутствии мозга в целом и серого вещества в частности.  
\- Я никогда не думал, что кто-то может настолько плохо водить, - я закончил последний круг, выехал на шоссе и остановился на обочине, заглушив двигатель.  
Дженсен вылез из машины, обошел ее и оперся руками на капот, глядя на меня через лобовое стекло.  
\- Скажи мне, Падалеки, как ты вообще умудрился права получить?  
\- Ну, - я помялся, глядя на то, как мой напарник достает из нагрудного кармана пачку сигарет, - это долгая история.  
\- А я никуда не тороплюсь, - Дженсен закурил, прикрывая от ветра ладонью огонек зажигалки.  
\- Может, тогда, пообедаем? – глядя на то, как он выпускает дым из ноздрей, я внезапно почувствовал голод. Правда, не тот, о котором сообщил вслух.  
\- Знаешь шутку про пилотов и штурманов?  
\- Нет, - я сглотнул, снова ловя на себе внимательный взгляд.  
\- Пилоты всегда толстые и неповоротливые, потому что сидят за рулем и почти не шевелятся, а штурманы – поджарые и шустрые, потому что разруливают все возникающие с пилотами проблемы, - Дженсен щелчком отправил недокуренную сигарету в кусты и вернулся на свое место. – Так вот, Джаред, будешь много жрать – задница твоя станет такой, что на нее ни один парень не посмотрит.  
\- Но…  
\- Шучу, - он рассмеялся, - но имей в виду: в каждой шутке есть доля шутки, как говорит один мой знакомый. Поехали, я тут недалеко заметил придорожное кафе. Там и расскажешь мне свою долгую историю.  
\- Palant! - я смачно выругался по-польски и завел двигатель.  
\- Что?  
\- Жопа, - грубо перевел я, пропуская фуру и трогаясь с места. – Вот интересно, ты всегда такой?  
\- Нет, все только для тебя, - Дженсен достал еще одну сигарету. – А теперь я хочу посмотреть, как ты сможешь удержать постоянную скорость на этом отрезке.  
Я промолчал, не желая продолжать эту бессмысленную перепалку, и сосредоточился на дороге. Дженсен был прав: только сев в машину вместе с ним я понял, насколько плохо водил даже в присутствии Эдди. Конечно, последний был всего лишь штурманом и, зная все о своей работе, не знал многого из того, что должен был бы знать пилот, но все-таки и он мог бы рассказать мне кое-что из того, что мне вдалбливал Дженсен.  
Кафе оказалось обычной придорожной забегаловкой, каких много понатыкано вдоль американских дорог. И меню было стандартным: бургеры, пироги и блинчики с кленовым сиропом. Ну и, конечно, кофе – отвратительный на цвет, запах и вкус, но неизменно бодрящий лучше всяких запатентованных энергетиков. Сделав заказ у полной, вульгарно накрашенной официантки, стоящей у прилавка, мы уселись за дальний столик, и Дженсен, положив перед собой мобильный телефон, произнес: - Рассказывай.  
\- Собственно, не настолько все интересно, - я кивнул официантке, поставившей перед нами кофейник и пару чашек, - началось это в школе. Я же левша, если ты не заметил.  
\- Не обратил внимания.  
\- Это потому, что мне пришлось переучиться, вообще, я сделал это на спор, так что сейчас одинаково владею обеими руками. А в старших классах все было не так. В принципе, я был обычным учеником. Ничем не выделялся из серой массы. На шестнадцатилетие отец пообещал мне отдать свой старый корвет, если я, конечно, сдам на права. У корвета была механическая коробка передач, а я как раз начал быстро расти… - я сделал паузу, отправляя в рот кусок пирога.  
\- И как это связано?  
\- Очень просто – проблемы с координацией плюс практически полное неумение пользоваться правой рукой, как основной. Я трижды завалил экзамен, после чего мне было сказано, что никакой машины я не получу. Правда, мне подарили новенький лэптоп.  
\- А потом?  
\- А потом я уехал из дома и поступил в университет. Там я познакомился с Эриком и Линдой, и вот они уже хитростью заставили меня научиться владеть правой рукой и сдать на права. Правда, я не уверен, что получил их заслуженно, - я почувствовал, как заливаюсь краской от одного воспоминания о том, что предшествовало последнему экзамену в автошколе.  
\- И что ты сделал? Дай, я угадаю, - Дженсен откинулся на спинку стула, - ты заплатил инструктору?  
\- Нет, просто, - я сделал глоток кофе, скривился и быстро, глотая слова, произнес: - у меня был с ним секс.  
\- Что? Еще раз повтори, пожалуйста, - Дженсен сделал вид, что не расслышал, и подставил ладонь к уху.  
\- Иди в жопу, Эклз! - я залпом допил пойло, выдаваемое за благородный бразильский напиток, и зло выдал: - Как будто ты сам никогда ничего подобного не делал.  
\- Может быть когда-нибудь я тебе об этом расскажу, - он рассмеялся и, жестом подозвав официантку, попросил ее принести счет. – Все с тобой ясно. Только имей в виду: я с тобой спать не буду, хотя бы ради Линды.

\- Кстати о Линде, - я поднял взгляд от столешницы и перевел его на напарника, - как вы познакомились?  
\- У нее спрашивать не пробовал?  
\- Не успел.  
\- Нас моя сестра познакомила. Линда вела у нее в колледже какой-то семинар, ну и помогала ей с научной работой, - Дженсен пододвинул к себе пепельницу, стоящую в центре стола, и вытряхнул из пачки последнюю сигарету.  
\- Ты слишком много куришь, - машинально произнес я.  
\- Дурная привычка после травмы, - ответил он, затягиваясь и сбивая пепел в фарфоровый цветок.  
\- А как связана…  
\- Много будешь знать, скоро состаришься, - мне показалось, что если бы я был лет на двадцать моложе, то получил бы щелчок по носу.  
\- Я тебе рассказал про себя.  
\- А я предпочту оставить свое при себе, хорошо? – он посмотрел на меня так, что я понял: то, что я принял за дружеское сближение, было ничем иным, как самообманом, и этот парень от меня так же далек, как и в первые секунды нашего знакомства. Кивнув, я взял из рук подошедшей официантки папку с чеком, не глядя, сунул в нее две десятки, зная, что это больше, чем нужно, и встал, произнеся: - Буду на улице.  
Выйдя на стоянку перед кафе, я глубоко вдохнул, ощущая, как обида и злость постепенно отступают, вытесняемые усталостью и нежеланием видеть кого-либо. Дженсен мне нравился. Не как сексуальный партнер, хотя я был бы не прочь заполучить его в свою постель, а как человек. И это было странно, с учетом того, что я о нем практически ничего не знал. Вот только замечание о травме дало новый виток моим размышлениям о его личности: на одном из форумов было предположение, что Джей Ар получил травму и из-за этого перестал участвовать в гонках. Конечно, это могло быть не более чем простым совпадением. Да, скорее всего, именно так оно и было. Вот только слишком много совпадений. И одна проблема: как я понял, Дженсен не отвечал ни на какие вопросы о личной жизни кроме тех, на которые я и сам мог найти ответы.  
Наверное, я слишком сильно задумался, потому что дернулся, почувствовав, как мне на плечо легла чья-то ладонь.  
\- Не знал, что ты умеешь думать, - дыхание Эклза обожгло мне ухо, и я поежился, ощутив дискомфорт от того, что он слишком интимно вторгся в мое личное пространство.  
\- Я журналист, мне полагается уметь думать, - ответил я, делая шаг в сторону, и соврал: – И вообще, уже поздно, а мне еще писать отчет для шефа.  
\- О, - мне показалось, что Дженсен был очень удивлен, - а мне никто не сказал, что ты у нас из пишущей братии.  
\- Знаешь, есть вещи, которые тебе знать не положено, - теперь уже у меня появилось желание злорадно щелкнуть его по носу, чтобы подкрепить собственные слова.  
\- Ну, не положено, значит не положено, - с улыбкой согласился он. – Тогда идем к машине, а то стоим тут, как два…  
\- Идем, - перебил я его, не давая закончить обидную фразу.  
Обратно мы ехали в полной тишине. Загнав Старушку Сид в гараж, я вышел и заметил, что дверь на лестницу приоткрыта, и оттуда льется тусклый свет. Это было странно, поскольку, подъезжая, света в окнах офиса я не заметил.  
\- До завтра, - Дженсен вылез из машины и подошел ко мне, протягивая руку. – И не обижайся, просто есть вещи, о которых я не хочу вспоминать, - примирительно произнес он, когда я пожал его руку.  
\- Я не обижаюсь, что я – маленький? – я улыбнулся. – До завтра.  
Дженсен вышел на улицу, а я решил поговорить с Джимом. Преодолев половину лестничного пролета, я услышал голос нашего менеджера, который с кем-то разговаривал.  
\- Да, я попробую, - говорил он, и я остановился, поняв, что Льюис слишком нервничает, и лучше, чтобы он меня пока не видел. – Только пожалуйста, не делайте с ним ничего. Я не знаю, как, но попробую…  
Тут внизу скрипнула дверь, и я увидел Стива.  
\- Джаред, я и не заметил, как вы вернулись, - произнес он, и тут же сверху в лестничном проеме появился Джим.  
\- Привет, Стив, добрый вечер, мистер Льюис, - я сделал вид, что ничего не слышал.  
\- Прекрати уже называть меня мистером, - Джим поморщился и начал спускаться. – Стив, меня не будет до конца недели, проследи тут за всем.  
\- Будет сделано, босс! – Стив шутливо козырнул Льюису и подмигнул мне.  
\- Только давай без этих ваших шуточек, хорошо? – Джим поравнялся со мной и снова поморщился. – Ты что-то хотел?  
\- Да, поговорить, но это не к спеху.  
\- Вот и отлично. Мне сейчас некогда – еду в больницу к Эдди, а потом… - он махнул рукой и, молча спустившись, оставил нас со Стивом смотреть ему вслед.  
\- Зуб у него разболелся, что ли? – спросил я у механика.  
\- Наверное. Никогда его таким озабоченным не видел, - серьезно ответил тот.  
\- Стив, - вдруг решился я, - а ты же хорошо знаешь Эклза?  
\- Дженсена-то? Ну, лет пять уже как, а что?  
\- Просто мы с ним теперь напарники, хотелось бы знать о нем больше, чем марку сигарет, которые он курит, и имя девушки, с которой встречается.  
\- А у него ты спрашивать не пробовал?  
\- Я за сегодняшний день слышу этот ответ второй раз. Правда, первый раз был не про него, а от него.  
\- Ясно, значит, он тебе ничего не сказал. Слушай, я знаю Дженсена достаточно, чтобы понимать: если он не хочет ничего говорить, значит лучше и не лезть. Придет время, сам узнаешь.  
\- Не команда, а секретная организация какая-то, - я вздохнул и стал спускаться. – Ладно, замяли.  
\- Замяли, - Стив хлопнул меня по плечу, - идем, я тебя до дома подброшу.

Дома, промаявшись некоторое время, я позвонил в публичную библиотеку, заказал ночной абонемент и набрал номер Линды. Она долго не подходила к трубке, и я, как обычно, начал ругаться на то, что у моей подруги идиосинкразия на автоответчики, как из динамика раздался мужской голос.  
\- Алло?  
\- Дженсен, это Джей, - произнес я, выравнивая от неожиданности сбившееся на мгновение дыхание, - мне бы Линду.  
\- О, Падалеки, - на заднем плане я услышал тихий смех своей подруги, - она сейчас не может подойти, но я ей передам, что ты звонил.  
\- Как я рад, что она наконец-то завела себе автоответчик, - язвительно сказал я и, не дожидаясь ответа, положил трубку.  
Через пять минут, когда я уже собирался выходить, чтобы попасть в публичку до закрытия и не объясняться потом с охранником, раздался звонок на мой мобильник.  
\- А ты хам, Джаред, - произнесла Линда.  
\- А ты – стерва, - парировал я.  
\- Ревнуешь?  
\- Только не к нему.  
\- А зря.  
\- Слушай, мне нужно с тобой встретиться, но днем я занят, - я захлопнул дверь квартиры и остановился на лестничной площадке.  
\- Завтра вечером? На нашем месте.  
\- Хорошо, в восемь, - согласился я и добавил: - Если твой автоответчик меня не загоняет до полусмерти.  
\- Я его попрошу, и он будет не очень строгим, - ответила она и произнесла куда-то в сторону: - Правда, дорогой, ты же не будешь завтра слишком сильно гонять Джареда?  
Я не услышал его ответа, но по обиженному сопению в трубку понял, что он был не в пользу Линды.  
\- Ладно, меня тут такси ждет, - произнес я в трубку и нажал кнопку вызова лифта.  
\- Куда едешь?  
\- В редакцию, - второй раз за вечер соврал я.  
\- Опять ты работаешь по ночам, - в голосе подруги был упрек.  
\- Найди мне того, кто мне запретит, и я не буду, - ответил я, и в этот момент передо мной разошлись створки лифта. – Все, до завтра.  
\- До завтра, целую.  
\- Ага, - я кивнул и, посмотрев на степень заряда батареи, отключил телефон: черт бы побрал эти новомодные игрушки, которых без подзарядки в рабочем состоянии хватало максимум на пол дня.  
В библиотеку я успел практически к самому закрытию. Я любил здесь бывать по ночам, и миссис Грин – пожилая библиотекарша, работавшая тут столько, сколько я был записан в качестве читателя – всегда держала для меня свободный ночной абонемент. Но в этот раз она отсутствовала, а за конторкой на ее месте сидел рыжеволосый парень.  
\- А где миссис Грин? – поинтересовался я, протягивая читательский жетон.  
\- Ушла на пенсию, - ответил парень. – Теперь здесь я.  
\- Вот как? – я машинально кивнул, словно бы соглашаясь с его словами. – Я Джаред. Для меня всегда оставляли ночной абонемент.  
\- Да, я вижу, - парень пробежал пальцами по клавиатуре стоящего на столе компьютера, и я невольно отметил, какие они у него длинные и красивые. – На сегодня тоже заказан, - он поднял на меня взгляд.  
\- Поэтому я и здесь, - я улыбнулся. Он был довольно симпатичным. Не сказать, что у меня были какие-то особые предпочтения в выборе партнеров, но внешность всегда была одним из определяющих критериев.  
\- Конечно, - парень протянул мне карточку доступа в хранилище – еще одна моя персональная привилегия, теперь уже как журналиста – и улыбнулся в ответ: - Я Алекс Уайетт.  
\- Очень приятно, - мне показалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и моя улыбка порвет мне рот, но зато я точно знал, что этот парень вполне может заменить мне миссис Грин. А, может, я еще и бонус с него смогу получить.  
\- Мне тоже приятно, - он поднялся и протянул мне руку. Она была теплая и чуть влажная – от долгого держания кожаного книжного переплета. – Если что-то будет нужно, зови, сегодня кроме тебя никого нет.  
\- Обязательно, - я кивнул и направился в сторону хранилища, чувствуя, как взгляд моего нового знакомого прожигает дыру чуть ниже моей поясницы.  
Проведя карточкой по замку, я вошел в огромное помещение, треть которого занимали столы с персональными проекторами или компьютерами, а остальную часть – стеллажи с бобинами пленок и ящиками лазерных дисков, на которые были пересняты все доступные номера выпускаемой в Штатах и за их пределами прессы. Я устроился за ближайшим столом с компьютером – поскольку нужный мне отрезок времени отстоял от настоящего не так далеко, логично было предположить, что информация о нем оцифрована. Щелкнув по значку картотеки, я за пару минут нашел то, что искал, записал данные и пошел к стеллажам в поисках нужных мне дисков.  
По возвращении к занятому мной столу меня ожидал сюрприз в виде большой чашки кофе и Алекса.  
\- Вот, - произнес он, пододвигая ко мне горячий напиток, - решил, что тебе не повредит.  
\- Да, спасибо, - я кивнул, усаживаясь на стул, открывая заслонку дисковода и помещая туда первый заинтересовавший меня диск, - я сегодня просто чертовски устал.  
\- Богохульник.  
Я поднял удивленный взгляд на Алекса, и тот рассмеялся.  
\- Шучу. А что ты в таком случае делаешь здесь, а не дома, расслабляясь в постели со своей девушкой? У тебя ведь есть девушка?  
Вопрос прозвучал странно, во всяком случае, я воспринял его не иначе, как неуклюжую попытку флирта.  
\- Нет, у меня нет девушки, - я решил сразу расставить все точки над «и», благо никогда не стеснялся собственной ориентации и не скрывал ее, правда, и не выделял, - я гей.  
\- О, - Алекс приоткрыл рот в притворном удивлении. – Ну, тогда с парнем?  
\- У меня срочная работа, - я повернулся к монитору и начал листать отсканированные номера газет за март две тысячи первого года.  
\- А я мешаю, - Алекс встал, - все понял, ухожу, но если что…  
\- Я знаю, где тебя искать, - не отрываясь от экрана закончил я за него фразу. – Спасибо за кофе.  
\- Не за что.  
Он ушел, а я продолжил свои поиски, время от времени отвлекаясь на воспоминания о его длинных музыкальных пальцах, которые каким-то образом моментально трансформировались в чуть грубоватые обветренные пальцы моего напарника.  
Когда, проверив все и поняв, что фанаты потому так и называются, что мимо них не пройдет ни одна мелочь, я вернулся к конторке, за которой сидел Алекс, тот спал, положив голову на сложенные перед собой на столе руки и тихо посапывая. Я наклонился над стойкой и потряс его за плечо.  
\- Эй, Алекс, просыпайся.  
\- Что? – он поднял на меня заспанное лицо с красным отпечатком от наручных часов на щеке и показался таким юным и беззащитным, что у меня невольно засосало под ложечкой, и тут же захотелось прижать его к себе и не отпускать. Я испугался этой своей реакции, тут же решив, что во всем виновато полное отсутствие личной жизни в последние полгода. Эрик бы сказал, что мне сперма в голову ударила, и, наверное, был бы прав – рука, левая она или правая, полного удовлетворения не приносила: помимо чисто физического удовольствия хотелось еще и чего-то иного, нежности, что ли. И, скорее всего, именно это заставило меня спросить:  
\- Ты когда освобождаешься?  
\- В восемь, - Алекс выпрямился и зевнул, потерев переносицу. – А что?  
\- У меня с девяти работа… - я на секунду задумался. – А график у тебя такой же, как и у миссис Грин?  
\- Да, - ответил он и повторил свой вопрос: - А что?  
\- Вот, - я достал из куртки свою визитку, - я обычно освобождаюсь в семь. Позвони мне, сходим куда-нибудь.  
\- Эм, - Алекс встал и, взяв визитку, улыбнулся, - завтра?  
\- Хорошо, - я посмотрел на часы и положил перед ним карточку доступа. – Ладно, уже поздно, и мне надо хоть немного поспать.  
\- До встречи, - Алекс улыбнулся и, выйдя из-за конторки, неловко протянул мне руку.  
\- Буду ждать звонка, - я чуть сжал его кисть, задержав ее в своей ладони несколько дольше положенного, тоже улыбнулся, кивнул, а затем, отпустив, не оборачиваясь, пошел к выходу из библиотеки. И только выйдя на свежий после недавно прошедшего дождя воздух, вспомнил, что завтра, а точнее – сегодня, мой вечер уже занят. Но возвращаться обратно желания не было, и, решив, что, скорее всего утром этот Алекс обо мне и не вспомнит, я направился в сторону гаража, справедливо рассудив, что в четыре утра я все равно толком не усну, а значит и дома мне делать нечего.  
Смущало только одно: я точно знал код замка на двери, и знал, что в офисе есть раскладушка, но не знал, как к факту моей ночевки там отнесутся ребята. Но, в конце концов, мы теперь все были одной командой, и мало ли что у меня могло произойти, что мне пришлось ночевать не в своей квартире, и не у кого-либо из друзей.  
Без труда попав в офис и провертевшись на неудобном матрасе почти час, я понял, что не усну, а значит, надо чем-то заняться. Оглядев помещение, я зацепился взглядом за монитор на столе Джима, и меня тут же осенило: а почему бы мне не поискать информацию там, где она должна находиться вернее всего? Усевшись за стол, я щелкнул кнопкой включения на системном блоке и застыл перед экраном, на котором возникла просьба ввести пароль. Я устало потер виски и задумался: Джим мне не казался таким уж сложным человеком, а это значило, по закону жанра, что и пароль он бы подобрал простой – даты рождения или имена родственников. С первыми у меня была проблема – их я точно не знал, а вот имя единственного живого родственника было мне известно.  
«Майкл», - набрал я на клавиатуре и нажал кнопку ввода.  
«Пароль неверный», - отозвалась система. – «Введите верный пароль. У вас осталось две попытки».  
Я огляделся: две попытки на чертову уйму возможных комбинаций, а, с учетом того, что после третьей неверной доступ будет заблокирован, и Джим узнает, что в его компьютер кто-то лазил – всего одна. И тут мой взгляд упал на фотографию, на которой Льюис стоял в обнимку с молодой девушкой, на руках у которой сидел смешной маленький мальчишка. Я взял рамку с фото и перевернул ее, вынимая подставку. На обороте была надпись: «Джим, Сара и Майк. Четвертое июля две тысячи первого года». Сара – о ней пару раз упоминал Эдди, когда рассказывал о Льюисе. Простая девушка, ставшая просто незаменимой в скитаниях Джима и Майка. Она была то ли соседкой, то ли подругой жены Льюиса.  
Решив, что все равно у меня нет больше вариантов, и я в любой момент могу просто вернуться на раскладушку и все-таки попробовать уснуть, я набрал в поле для ввода пароля имя «Сара», и удивился, когда система, не приняв имя родного сына Джима, приняла имя чужого ему человека. Хотя, я мог и не знать того, что на самом деле объединяло этих двоих.  
Таблицы, финансовые отчеты, какие-то статьи, фотографии, видео… Я пролистывал папки и файлы, хранящиеся на жестком диске, и думал о том, что у Льюиса, наверное, никого и ничего нет, кроме сына и работы. Именно между ними делился основной объем изученной мною информации.  
Фотографии Джима с мальчишкой, похожим на него и, одновременно, совершенно не похожим. Видео, где они втроем с женщиной, в которой я узнал Сару, на какой-то детской площадке. Это осень, деревья покрыты желтой листвой с бордовыми вкраплениями. Ребятишки одеты в яркие пальто и курточки. Майк, в темно-синем комбинезоне, катится с горки. Джим, подхватывающий его у самого низа, не дающий сползти на влажный песок. И Сара, смеющаяся и теребящая розовый шарф. Звука нет, о том, что происходит вокруг, можно только догадываться, как и об эмоциях. Но я легко читаю их по лицам – открытым, радостным.  
И тут же съемки с одной из гонок. Теперь уже со звуком. Я невольно вздрогнул, не ожидая такого громкого рева двигателя. На экране та самая красавица, за руль которой мне в скором времени предстоит усесться. С любопытством я разглядывал парня, сначала сидящего за рулем, а затем, после смены картинки, стоящего рядом с легендарной машиной. Он совсем не похож на меня, хотя и такой же высокий. Более плотное телосложение, уверенные движения рук и богатая мимика. Окрик с заднего плана подтвердил мою догадку о том, что это тот самый Эйс О'Хара. Странно, но я до настоящего момента так и не удосужился изучить информацию о том, чье место занял. Еще видео с Эйсом, интервью, конвенции или как там они у спортсменов называются, но ничего, что интересовало меня. Ни одной строчки, с упоминанием имени Дженсена или Джей Ара, ни одного кадра с их изображениями.  
Я просидел перед компьютером почти до самого прихода Стива. Когда тот явился, я только-только выключил системник и улегся на раскладушку, заложив руки за голову и вперив взгляд в потолок.  
\- Джаред? Ты что тут делаешь? – с ходу без приветствия спросил он, поднявшись в офис и увидев меня.  
\- Ночую, а что?  
\- Да просто как-то у нас не принято ночевать в офисе. К тому же я знаю, что у тебя есть своя квартира.  
\- Эм, есть, но я был сегодня ночью недалеко отсюда, а моя квартира на другом конце города. Не хотелось терять времени…  
\- Ясно, что ничего не ясно, и ты что-то темнишь, но сделаем вид, что я поверил, - Стив подошел к столу Джима и вытащил из кипы бумаг, лежащих на его краю, какую-то бумагу. – Ты, конечно, еще не завтракал?  
\- Нет, - я сел, ругаясь про себя на того, кто придумал такую низкую мебель, что мне казалось, будто мои колени подпирают мои же уши.  
\- Собираешься?  
\- Не знаю, не думал над этим, - в этот самый момент у меня в животе заурчало, и, видимо, звук был таким громким, что Стив ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты не думал, зато твой желудок думал, - он подошел к лестнице. – Идем, тут за углом есть неплохая закусочная. А их фирменное блюдо – просто пальчики оближешь.  
\- О, это было бы неплохо, вот только, боюсь, тогда я опоздаю, и Дженсен будет недоволен, - я покачал головой.  
Стив посмотрел на часы и усмехнулся.  
\- На что спорим, что встретим твоего Дженсена там?  
\- Моего? - наверное, мама была права, когда говорила, что человек запоминает то, что было сказано ему первым и последним. Правда, в этот раз первое я пропустил мимо ушей, и, наверное, в этом была моя ошибка. Или ее не было.  
\- Ого! Что мы тут узнаем! – Стив остановился и посмотрел на меня так, что мне тут же захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. И неважно, что до нее был еще целый этаж.  
\- Ничего ты не узнал, не говори глупостей, - я встал, оглядывая помещение, провел рукой по волосам, в безуспешной попытке их пригладить, и попытался перевести разговор: - Как ты думаешь, мне стоит сейчас тут за собой прибрать или можно потом?  
\- Потом, вы все равно сегодня до обеда точно будете здесь, - Стив улыбнулся. – Парни приедут, будете знакомиться. И вообще, пошли уже – я есть хочу.  
\- Да.  
Мы спустились вниз и через несколько минут занимали столик в кафе «У Оливера». Оно оказалось стандартным, почти полностью копируя то, где мы днем ранее обедали с Дженсеном. Не глядя в меню, я попросил большую чашку двойного эспрессо и кусок яблочного пирога – что-что, а аромат этой выпечки я знаю с детства – и, дождавшись, когда Стив закончит свой заказ, спросил:  
\- И где же Дженсен?  
\- Подожди, сейчас подойдет, - ответил он, и именно в этот момент мой напарник вошел в помещение, тут же направившись в нашу сторону.  
\- Ты меня обманул! Вы заранее сговорились! – я перегнулся через столик и легко толкнул смеющегося Стива в плечо.  
\- Привет, парни! – Дженсен по очереди пожал наши протянутые ему руки и спросил: - Над чем смеетесь?  
\- Вы меня провели! – я, зараженный смехом Стива, тоже развеселился.  
\- Это еще надо доказать! – последний протянул усевшемуся рядом со мной Дженсену карточку с меню, но тот жестом отклонил ее, подзывая официантку.  
\- Двойной эспрессо и яблочный пирог, пожалуйста, - произнес он, и мы со Стивом снова прыснули, сгибаясь от смеха почти пополам – ровно настолько, насколько это позволял стоящий между нами столик.  
\- А что я такого смешного сказал? – поинтересовался Дженсен, когда мы немного успокоились.  
\- Не поверишь… - Стив не успел договорить, как на стол перед нами поставили тарелку с яблочным пирогом, тарелку с вафлями с кленовым сиропом и две больших чашки кофе.  
\- Так быстро!  
Дженсен потянулся к еде, и я хлопнул его по руке:  
\- Это мое, а твое вон там, - он проследил взглядом в указанном мной направлении, где официантка как раз составляла его заказ на поднос.  
\- Так вы об этом?  
\- Да.  
\- Придурки! – Дженсен улыбнулся и, дождавшись свой завтрак, тут же сделал глоток кофе и произнес, обращаясь к Стиву: - Ребята сегодня приедут?  
\- Да, - ответил тот, пережевывая вафлю. – Будем вешать новую систему, вчера пришла с завода.  
\- Здорово, тогда мы сегодня в офисе поработаем. К тому же, Джаред хотел сегодня пораньше освободиться, - Дженсен толкнул меня локтем в бок, и я поперхнулся кофе. Жидкость хлынула через нос, заставив закашляться.  
\- Если он тебя так достал, и ты решил его утопить, то проще сделать это на трассе, чем здесь. Там свидетелей хотя бы не будет, - Стив подтер с тарелки сироп оставшимся куском вафли и отправил его в рот.  
\- Шутники, - я вытерся вынутым из кармана носовым платком. – Меня вот другое интересует: что делать гонщику в офисе?  
\- Э…  
\- О, старик, - тут же перебил Дженсена Стив, - поверь мне, в офисе работы не меньше, чем на трассе. Надеюсь, у тебя ума на нее хватит. Вот помню, Эйс…  
\- Стив, по-моему, ты слишком много болтаешь с утра, - Дженсен глотнул кофе, отставил чашку в сторону и посмотрел на висящие на стене за стойкой часы. – В любом случае, нам уже пора.  
\- Да, - Стив быстро промокнул губы салфеткой и жестом подозвал официантку. – Салли, дорогая, запиши все на мой счет, хорошо?  
\- Конечно, Стиви, - девушка улыбнулась в первый раз за все время, пока мы находились в этом кафе.  
\- Какая у меня сестренка, а? – Стив проводил ее взглядом, повернулся к нам и потер руки ладонь о ладонь: – Ну, что, пора на работу!

Когда мы вернулись в мастерскую, у ворот нас поджидало двое парней. Они за руку поздоровались со Стивом и заинтересованно посмотрели на нас с Дженсеном.  
\- Парни, - Стив осклабился, и я понял, что он снова что-то придумал: - рад представить вам нашу новую команду: Джей и Джей!  
\- О, близнецы? – хохотнул один из механиков, протягивая руку сначала Дженсену, а затем – мне.  
\- Нет, клоны, - я улыбнулся и ответил на рукопожатие, - вообще-то Джаред, первый пилот.  
\- И Дженсен, штурман, - Дженсен повторил мой жест и тоже улыбнулся.- Эван, - представился парень, - главный жестянщик.  
\- Мик, - протянул руку второй, - электрик.  
\- Отлично, процедура представления друг другу закончена, пора работать, - Стив хлопнул парня, назвавшегося Миком, по плечу: - У тебя там было что-то новенькое?  
\- Да, я…  
Наша бригада механиков скрылась внутри мастерской, а я задержался, дожидаясь, пока Дженсен докурит непонятно когда зажженную сигарету.  
\- И как они тебе? – спросил он, когда окурок полетел в урну у ворот гаража.  
\- Парни? Нормальные, вроде бы, ребята.  
\- Эти ребята за нашу жизнь отвечают, и мы им доверять должны, как самим себе.  
Я кивнул, соглашаясь: механика – вещь такая, где от маленького винтика, порой, зависит не только твое собственное здоровье – это понимал даже я.  
\- Ладно, - Дженсен, наконец, сделал шаг в сторону мастерской, - идем. Сегодня у нас теория, завтра практика, а послезавтра выезжаем на трассу. У нас есть ровно четыре дня, чтобы сделать из тебя сносного пилота.  
\- Э… - я замялся: а как же все остальное время, что я провел за рулем? Оно, как бы, не считается?  
Спустя час я понял, что мой напарник был прав: все, чему я научился от Эдди, да и от самого Дженсена, практически ничего не стоило без того, что я узнал сегодня.  
Благодаря собственной натренированной памяти, я быстро схватывал и запоминал пояснения и значки, которыми была исчерчена доска в офисе. Теперь я понимал, что мне предстоит не просто сидеть, вертя руль из стороны в сторону и следя за дорогой. Одновременно с этим я должен буду слушать, и слушать так внимательно, что спустя пару часов записей у меня разболелись уши.  
\- Все, - я отложил ручку и блокнот в сторону и поднял руки вверх, - сдаюсь. Мне надо пару минут передохнуть.  
\- Отлично, - Дженсен положил маркер и губку и отошел от доски, - я пока открою съемку с трассы, по которой нам предстоит с тобой прокатиться, и закажу пиццу.  
\- Пиццу?  
\- А ты ожидал, что я тебя в ресторан поведу?  
\- Нет, но…  
\- Добрый день, я бы хотел заказать две пиццы в автомастерскую Харди, - произнес Дженсен в трубку, - да, одну с морепродуктами и одну с салями и маринованными огурчиками. Спасибо.  
\- С огурчиками? – я удивленно приподнял бровь.  
\- А что? Я люблю корнишоны.  
\- Тьфу, Дженсен, если бы я не знал, что ты американец, то решил бы, что передо мной гребаный макаронник.  
\- Фу, Джаред, как грубо, - Дженсен сел за стол Джима, включил системник и быстро набрал пароль в поле ввода, заставив меня задуматься: похоже, указанный пароль был тайной только для меня.  
Я придвинул стул вплотную к Дженсену и посмотрел в монитор.  
\- Вот, это прошлогодняя запись с трассы. Твое задание: пользуясь знаками и символами, которые ты только что узнал, написать маршрут прохождения. И имей в виду – угробишь меня на бумаге, я с тобой даже здороваться не буду, понял? И Линде расскажу, что ты виноват в моей смерти.  
-Что? Ты мне предлагаешь…  
\- Я предлагаю тебе написать маршрут, по которому ты поедешь знакомиться с трассой на месте, так что дерзай, а я пойду, посмотрю, как парни работают. Заодно и обед не прошляпим, а то с них станется.  
\- А как же вечер?  
\- Какой вечер?  
\- Ну, мы с твоей девушкой сегодня собирались встретиться…  
\- А, ну, так вечер будет вечером, а пока еще, - Дженсен кивнул в сторону висящих на стене часов, - полдень, и у тебя куча работы.  
\- Угу, - я кивнул, понимая, что к вечеру, скорее всего, буду не в состоянии задавать нужные вопросы, и перемотал видео к началу  
Стрелки, пиктограммы, цифры, повороты, довороты, спуски, трамплины… Пицца, остывшая и покрывшаяся неаппетитной на вид корочкой, так и стояла на краю стола, а я в двадцатый раз просматривал запись, надеясь, что учел все, что было возможно.  
\- Ну, как идут дела? – я вздрогнул, отрывая взгляд от монитора, и чуть не толкнул локтем подошедшего Стива.  
\- Кажется, что скоро голова лопнет от напряжения.  
\- Ничего, это с непривычки. Не хочешь спуститься вниз? Нам там помощь не повредит.  
\- Конечно, - я был не против оторваться от экрана и размять ноги. – Что от меня требуется?  
\- Там парни с Дженсеном разобрали двигатель, ковыряются. А я хочу проверить тормозную систему, и мне нужен помощник.  
\- Отлично, лучше меня ты себе помощника не найдешь.  
Так, отвлекаясь на просьбы Стива и задания Дженсена, я и не заметил, как на часах пробило семь вечера. Да, в общем-то, то, что происходило сегодня, настолько меня увлекло, что я бы и этого времени не заметил, заработавшись, как обычно, до полуночи, если бы не звонок мобильника.  
\- Джей, прекрати уже игнорировать свой телефон и сними трубку, - Стив вынырнул из недр машины и укоризненно посмотрел на меня, за грохотом железа не услышавшего даже безбашенные басы Раммштайн.  
\- О, точно, - я вытер заляпанные маслом руки протянутой мне ветошью, вынул мобильник и посмотрел на экран: номер был незнакомым, но моя профессия не позволяла мне игнорировать даже подобные звонки, поэтому я нажал кнопку приема: - Алло! Джаред Падалеки у телефона!  
\- Джаред, привет, - раздался из динамика незнакомый мужской голос, - ты сказал, что в семь освобождаешься. И вот я звоню.  
\- Э… - я замялся, пытаясь вспомнить, кому в последнее время говорил подобное.  
\- Это Алекс, - пояснил голос, видимо, сообразив, что я с трудом понимаю, о чем идет речь, и тут же пояснил:- из библиотеки.  
\- А, Алекс, - я улыбнулся, вспомнив его, - привет!  
\- Ты уже освободился? Я хотел тебя на кофе пригласить, - произнес он.  
\- Кофе… - я посмотрел на часы и вспомнил: - Черт, Алекс, я сегодня встречаюсь с подругой…  
\- А, свидание, - энтузиазм в голосе моего нового знакомого тут же поутих.  
\- Нет, я же говорил, что не по девушкам, просто дружеская встреча, - зачастил я: не сказать, чтобы я был обделен мужским вниманием, чтобы вот так цепляться за практически первого встречного, но, как мне еще в библиотеке показалось, было в этом парне что-то такое… - Слушай, на самом деле, я думаю, она придет со своим парнем. Так почему бы нам не встретиться всем вместе?  
\- О! Было бы здорово! – кажется, я немного исправил положение.  
\- В общем, подходи к восьми в бар «Каракатица». Знаешь, где?  
\- Да, еще бы, - я четко увидел, как на лице Алекса появилась широкая открытая улыбка.  
\- Тогда жду тебя там, до встречи, - и дождавшись ответного: «До встречи!», - я положил трубку.  
\- Подружка? – усмехнулся Стив, глядя, как я чуть нервно запихиваю телефон в карман.  
\- Скорее, дружок, - широко улыбнулся я.  
\- О…  
\- Какие-то проблемы? - мне казалось, что о моей ориентации уже знают все в этой команде, ну, уж наблюдательный главный механик-то точно, но, как оказалось, я ошибался.  
\- Нет, собственно, мне все равно. Юбок ты не носишь, помадой губы не красишь и за задницу меня не лапаешь, а все остальное меня не интересует, - улыбнулся Стив. – В конце концов, у меня, конечно, нет, точнее, не было раньше друзей геев, но есть те, кто не против и туда, и сюда…  
\- Стив, успокойся уже, - я хлопнул его ладонью по плечу, - давай закругляться, а то мне еще на встречу с Линдой.  
\- Его же вроде Алекс зовут?  
\- Не знаю, кого зовут Алексом, а мою девушку зовут Линдой, - услышал я за спиной голос Дженсена и от неожиданности уронил тряпку, которую вертел в руках, - и она уже звонила с очередным напоминанием, чтобы я тебя не задерживал, - мой напарник обошел нас со Стивом, заглянул в развороченное нутро машины и спросил, обращаясь к механику: - Завтра утром будет готова? У нас сроки.  
\- А то! Не первый раз замужем. Завтра в девять можете забирать, - откликнулся Стив.  
\- Отлично, - Дженсен кивнул и посмотрел на меня: - Все, можешь идти и собираться, иначе мне сегодня съедят мозг.  
\- Тебя подождать? – я решил, что было бы неплохо еще немного расспросить напарника о завтрашнем дне по пути в бар.  
\- Нет, я за Линдой, - отказался Дженсен, и я почувствовал, как планка моего настроения упала на деление вниз. Ну, что ж, подождем до завтра. 


	4. Chapter 4

Бар «Каракатица» был излюбленным местом студентов всех факультетов и возрастов. Было тому причиной его местонахождение – почти на самом краю студенческого городка, цены или то, что там всегда тусовалось много незанятых парней и девушек, всегда готовых уйти с тем, кто позовет, никто не знал. Но народу в небольшом помещении всегда было битком. Вот и в этот раз я с трудом пробрался сквозь толпу в дальний угол, где за столиком скучал Алекс, отбиваясь от назойливого внимания какого-то парня.  
\- Привет, - произнес я и посмотрел на незнакомца так, что тот моментально исчез из поля моего зрения.  
\- Привет, - Алекс поднялся и протянул мне руку. Я с удовольствием пожал ее, снова отмечая его приятную улыбку.  
\- Не стоит оставлять тебя одного, да? – я улыбнулся в ответ, усаживаясь за столик напротив него.  
\- Не знаю, но иногда складывается такое ощущение, что у меня на лбу написаны все мои предпочтения. Я в школе из-за этого все время в синяках ходил.  
\- Эм, ну, у меня таких проблем не было, за меня всегда было кому заступиться.  
\- Хорошо, когда есть такие люди, - Алекс опустил взгляд в стол, и я понял, что мы в разговоре почти сразу свернули не туда.  
\- Слушай, - я решил не делать длинных переходов и просто сменить тему, - а как ты относишься к гонщикам?  
\- Это формула один, что ли? – он поднял взгляд, заинтересованно глядя на меня.  
\- Почти, - я кивнул. – Мировое ралли.  
\- Про мировое ралли ничего не знаю, но формулу в детстве любил смотреть.  
\- Это же здорово! А ралли… - я не успел договорить, так как заметил, что в двери вошли Линда и Дженсен. – А вот и они! – кажется, я сказал это с излишним энтузиазмом, потому что взгляд Алекса опять уткнулся в стол, и мне снова пришлось исправлять положение: - Сейчас я тебя познакомлю с настоящим гонщиком! – в этот момент ребята заметили нас и начали пробираться в нашу сторону.  
\- Настоящим гонщиком? – спросил Алекс, когда я пересел на его сторону, освобождая Линде и Дженсену места напротив.  
\- Да, самым настоящим, - кивнул я и улыбнулся подруге: - Привет, дорогая!  
\- Привет, Джей Ти, - улыбнулась она. – А этот молодой человек?..  
\- Лин, мы не в опере, - хохотнул я, глядя на то, как манерничает подруга и на еле сдерживающего улыбку Дженсена, - это Алекс, мой друг.  
\- Ага, да, ясно, Линда, - она улыбнулась и села за столик напротив Алекса, так что мы с Дженсеном оказались сидящими друг напротив друга.  
\- Дженсен, - представился мой напарник и спросил, переводя взгляд с меня на Линду: – А что у нас тут с тишиной? Вы реально, ребята, думаете, что сможете тут поговорить?  
\- Нам не привыкать, - почти синхронно ответили мы с подругой и рассмеялись. Действительно, о чем бы ни говорилось в этом баре, оно никогда не выходило за его пределы. В чем была причина этого феномена, мы тоже не могли понять. Но это было не важно.  
Следующие полтора часа прошли в моих тщетных попытках буквально допросить отмалчивающегося или переводящего все мои вопросы в шутку Дженсена. Даже Линда и Алекс не смогли мне помочь в этом, как оказалось, безнадежном деле. Поняв, что все бесполезно и за вечер я не узнал практически ничего нового, я решил, что пора уже закругляться. К тому же, рука Алекса, в какой-то момент вечера оказавшаяся на моем колене, почти добралась туда, где я бы хотел ее ощущать без присутствия посторонних раздражителей в лице сидящей напротив парочки и окружающей толпы.  
\- Дженсен, а ты предупредил Линду, что мы завтра уезжаем? – спросил я, надеясь, что он поймет мой намек.  
\- Да, кстати, дорогая, - Дженсен тут же повернулся к моей подруге, - мы с Джаредом завтра уезжаем. Вернемся через пару дней.  
\- Куда это вы уезжаете? – вскинулась Линда, но в ее глазах явно сквозили смешинки.  
\- Смотреть трассу, а потом - финиш этапа, - голос Дженсена стал серьезным. – Надеюсь, твой друг не угробит нас.  
\- О… - рука Алекса исчезла и я невольно поерзал, ощущая прохладу на том месте, где она только что лежала. - Надеюсь, что все пройдет хорошо, - произнес он. – Тогда, наверное, вам надо уже закругляться?  
\- Действительно, - Дженсен кивнул. – Еще собраться нужно, а Джаред, насколько я знаю, вообще дома не был со вчерашнего утра.  
Головы Линды и Алекса повернулись ко мне и я поразился, насколько они вдвоем спелись за небольшой промежуток их знакомства.  
\- Ну да, я же не ночевал сегодня дома. Был в библиотеке, потом в мастерской…  
\- Тогда все, - Алекс встал, - всем пора. К тому же, Джаред, я бы хотел проводить тебя.  
\- У, ребята, а у вас все серьезно, да? – тут же встряла Линда.  
\- Посмотрим, - улыбнулся я, вставая. – Тогда мы пошли. Дженсен, завтра в девять?  
\- В девять, - кивнул мне напарник, и мы с Алексом вышли из бара.

Алекс оказался вполне интересным парнем, так что уснули мы далеко за полночь, из-за чего я чуть не проспал. Нет, мы не занимались сексом: я не ханжа, но как-то не привык делать это на первом же свидании; но наговорились вдосталь, и я сам не понял, как рассказал Алексу о своих подозрениях насчет Дженсена.  
Если бы не будильник и не настойчивые пинки моего новоиспеченного бойфренда - или еще не бойфренда - я бы так и не встал с постели, оставшись валяться в ней до полудня.  
\- Джаред, если ты не встанешь сейчас же, Дженсен меня прибьет, - с этими словами я был насильно выдернут из-под одеяла и под конвоем препровожден в ванную.  
\- Алекс, ну еще пару минут, - сам не знаю, для чего, я попытался отсрочить время отъезда: спать, конечно, хотелось, но не настолько, чтобы не было сил сесть за руль.  
\- Давай-давай, я только познакомился с практически знаменитостью, а из-за тебя он меня возненавидит, - Алекс стоял в дверях ванной комнаты, наблюдая за тем, как я нарочито медленно стягиваю с себя трусы.  
\- А я тебе не “почти знаменитость”, да? - я изобразил обиду, поворачиваясь к Алексу спиной и отодвигая дверцу душевой кабинки.  
\- Когда ты придешь первым к финишу, тогда я тебе покажу, как я отношусь к знаменитостям, а пока - вперед и с песней, ты уже почти опоздал.  
\- Спинку не потрешь? - я обернулся через плечо и заигрывающе подвигал бровями.  
\- Иди ты! - Алекс со смехом смачно хлопнул меня по заднице и задвинул дверцу душевой. - Сначала дело, потом развлечения.  
\- Хорошо, мамочка, - я рассмеялся, выворачивая вентили и ловя ртом тугие водяные струи. Все-таки я был рад, что не отказался встретиться с этим парнем. Возможно, мы с ним составим неплохую пару, а если даже и нет, он вполне может стать мне просто другом. Тем более, что, несмотря на достаточно короткий срок нашего с ним знакомства, я ощущал себя в его присутствии так, словно мы знаем друг друга целую вечность.  
Когда я вышел из душа, на кухонном столе меня уже поджидали яичница, тосты, заботливо накрытая блюдцем чашка кофе и записка с просьбой позвонить, когда вернусь из поездки и обещанием следить за всеми репортажами с ралли. Я невольно улыбнулся, надкусил тост, запил его и направился в спальню.  
Алекс был прав, говоря, что я уже почти опоздал, радовало лишь то, что сумку мы совместными усилиями собрали еще вчера - до того момента, как заснули на моей кровати, утомленные разговорами и логическими построениями. Поэтому, когда я появился в мастерской, меня уже ждали; и, как оказалось, ехать предстояло не только нам с Дженсеном.  
\- А ты думал, что вы поедете на гоночной машине? - рассмеялся Стив, когда я поинтересовался у него, почему Ситроен стоит в кузове небольшого грузовичка, смахивающего на те, которые перевозят аварийные машины.  
\- Ну, Дженсен сказал, что мы поедем вдвоем, вот я и подумал...  
\- Так вы вдвоем и поедете. На старушке Сид.  
Я непонимающе уставился на нашего главного механика.  
\- Но я считал, что мне для тренировки надо...  
\- Думал, считал, - снова перебил меня Стив, - тебе в другом месте думать надо. Неужели ты полагаешь, что я допущу, чтобы мою детку заставили ехать через пол страны? Да еще без меня и моих парней?  
\- Стив, - незаметно подошедший, Дженсен успокаивающе хлопнул распалившегося главного механика по плечу, - прекрати поучать Джея. Он и в самом деле не в курсе. Новичок, что с него взять. Я ему потом сам обо всем расскажу. Время поджимает, - с этими словами он постучал пальцем по циферблату своих часов и кивнул мне: - Привет. Ты опоздал.  
\- Да, я...  
\- Огради меня, пожалуйста, от подробностей твоей личной жизни и постарайся больше не опаздывать, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - я кивнул, отмечая, что у моего напарника просто цветущий внешний вид. Похоже, что он-то как раз ночью спал.  
\- Время, время, всегда время, - проворчал Стив, подмигнул мне и направился к своим ребятам.  
\- Да, время - это наша работа, - Дженсен улыбнулся и посмотрел на сумку у меня на плече: - На курорт собрался?  
\- Что еще не так? - я мысленно просмотрел ее содержимое: пара джинс, толстовка, две майки, пара носок, рубашка, белье, ноутбук, зубная щетка, всякие мелочи типа перочинного ножа. Вроде бы ничего лишнего.  
\- Да так, - Дженсен пожал плечами и кивнул в сторону лестницы. - Пошли, покажу тебе маршрут, и пора уже выдвигаться.  
Карта, пришпиленная к одной из стен, была расцвечена флажками на манер рождественской ели. Я подошел, бросил сумку на пол и ковырнул один из них ногтем. Яркая бумажка отвалилась, плавно приземлившись передо мной.  
\- Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, - Дженсен наклонился и поднял флажок, возвращая его на место. - Не надо портить то, что сделано не тобой. Смотри, - он ткнул пальцем в одну из отмеченных точек, - мы едем сюда. Город Спрингфилд, штат Иллинойс.  
\- В гости к Гомеру? - хохотнул я, представив себе семейку Симпсонов за рулем гоночного автомобиля.  
\- Скорее, к Лиз, может, хоть она тебя научит быть взрослым, - парировал Дженсен. - Не отвлекайся. Вот это наш маршрут, - он поддел ногтем тонкую красную нитку, которую я поначалу не заметил, настолько она сливалась с общим фоном карты. Всего нам придется проехать порядка девятисот с небольшим миль. Вести будем по очереди, и я буду первым, а ты доспишь положенные всем нормальным людям часы.  
Последняя фраза меня покоробила.  
\- Я что, похож на ребенка?  
\- Да, на ребенка-переростка, потому что не понимаешь, где важно слушать и принимать то, что тебе говорят, как должное. Запомни, во время ралли ты должен спать столько, сколько положено, иначе рассеивается внимание, а это может привести к аварии на трассе, - я кивнул, соглашаясь, но Дженсен продолжил, отходя к окну и глядя вниз, где у грузовика курили члены нашей “группы поддержки” в лице Стива и его помощников. - Я доверяю тебе свою жизнь, точно так же, как и ты доверяешь мне свою, и должен быть уверен, что вернусь домой целым и хотя бы относительно здоровым, - он повернулся ко мне, и я поразился, насколько его взгляд может быть холодным, - и под относительностью я подразумеваю только те болячки, которые у меня уже есть, а не что-то новое. Ты меня понимаешь?  
Я еще раз кивнул, только в этот момент действительно осознав, насколько близкими становятся пилот и штурман, доверяя друг другу самое ценное, что может быть у человека.  
\- Понимаю, - дополнил я свой кивок словами, - и обязательно посплю.  
Дженсен улыбнулся, черты его лица тут же неуловимо изменились, и у меня возникло ощущение, что в окно заглянуло солнце. Я улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Тогда что? Идем? Точнее, едем? - я поднял сумку.  
\- Едем, - Дженсен сделал шаг к лестнице и остановился. - Кстати, ты карты читать умеешь?  
\- Обижаешь, - я ехидно сощурился, - у меня было А по географии.  
\- Хорошо, поверю на слово, проверю по ходу дела. В машине в бардачке лежит карта с отмеченным на ней маршрутом: поедешь по нему, когда проснешься, а я покемарю немного. Твоя подруга меня сегодня загоняла, - Дженсен хохотнул так, будто сказал что-то похабное, и оставил меня стоять в ступоре, скрывшись в лестничном пролете.  
Вот так. Изначально, только познакомившись с Эклзом, я подумал, что он нормальный парень, а он, оказывается, чуть ли не гомофоб. Во всяком случае, меня об Алексе он попросил не говорить, а ему о Линде говорить, значит, можно? У меня зачесались кулаки - в первый раз за чуть больше, чем неделю.  
\- Эй, ты там уснул? - послышался снизу голос Дженсена как раз в тот момент, когда я решился потребовать у него извиниться перед моей подругой. - Время - деньги!  
\- Иду, - я сделал шаг и остановился. Внезапно мне в голову пришла мысль, в которой меня вчера пытался убедить Алекс после того, как я рассказал ему о Дженсене: возможно, не стоит воспринимать то, что я вижу снаружи, за чистую монету. Скорее всего, это маска, за которой Дженсен прячется. Вот только мотивы его пока непонятны, но ведь это и не мое дело, ведь так? И, вполне возможно, что он таким образом просто пытается прощупать мою выдержку.  
\- Джаред! - снова раздалось снизу, и я, мысленно согласившись с Алексом и разжав кулаки, спустился вниз.  
Дженсен уже садился в Старушку Сид, и я, закинув сумку на заднее сиденье, устроился на штурманском месте и тут же задал вопрос: - Почему не на Детке?  
\- Об этом потом, - мой напарник завел двигатель и вывел машину из мастерской, останавливая ее у обочины. – Пять минут, и поедем, - он вышел и подошел к Стиву. О чем они говорили, я не слышал, но в конце разговора механик кивнул, посмотрел в мою сторону и улыбнулся, затем снова перевел взгляд на Дженсена, пожал ему руку, и сел в кабину грузовика, который тут же отъехал от мастерской. Эван и Мик скрылись внутри здания, а мой напарник снова занял место рядом со мной.  
\- О чем говорили? – тут же спросил я.  
\- Джаред, ты действительно, как маленький ребенок, - Дженсен улыбнулся, снова запуская двигатель, - не можешь и минуты спокойно посидеть, не задавая вопросы.  
\- Ну и ладно, не хочешь говорить, и не надо, - я надулся, ощущая себя и в самом деле так, словно мне снова пять, и придурок Том Диддл из соседнего дома стащил у меня машинку и не хочет отдавать.  
\- Мы согласовали план перевозки и место встречи, - произнес Дженсен, выворачивая с нашей тихой улочки на проспект. – Поскольку Джима сейчас с нами нет, приходиться самим всем заниматься. Радуйся, что новичок, и на тебя ничего дополнительно не взвалили.  
\- Радуюсь. И ты мне так и не ответил, почему мы едем на этой машине, а не на гоночной. Логично ведь, если бы мы поехали на ней, и я бы как раз ее обкатал.  
\- Обкатал бы он, - хмыкнул Дженсен. – А если авария? Поломка? Еще что-то? В пути, как ты должен понимать, может многое случиться. И, как ты, опять же, должен понимать, мы не имеем права так рисковать. А там, в Иллинойсе, будет наша команда, которая сможет реанимировать Детку практически из любого состояния.  
\- Ясно. Я об этом не подумал.  
\- Этим отличается опытный водитель от чайника. Он думает обо всем, что может произойти на дороге.  
\- Эй, я не чайник! Я тебе еще покажу, кто тут чайник!  
\- Уже боюсь!  
\- А как Детка попадет в Спрингфилд? Неужели на том грузовике, на котором уехал Стив?  
\- Нет, они полетят самолетом, как и вся команда.  
\- Почему мы не полетели вместе с ними?  
\- Потому что я хочу посмотреть на тебя не на специально подготовленной трассе. Ты же знаешь, что часть этапа будет проходить на отрезке, выделенном на обычной дороге общего пользования.  
\- Ну, да, я в курсе – знаю правила.  
\- Вот и отлично. Я просто хочу знать, как ты будешь вести себя в скоплении машин.  
\- Ясно.  
\- И все-то ему ясно, - Дженсен улыбнулся. – Ты спать собираешься?  
\- Прямо сейчас?  
\- А когда?  
Я проследил взглядом знак, извещающий о том, что мы выехали из Принстона, и зевнул.  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав. Я посплю, разбуди ближе к обеду.  
\- Хорошо, спи, - Дженсен включил радио, настроив волну, на которой звучал какой-то медленный блюз, и я закрыл глаза, чуть поерзав – устраиваясь удобнее в не предназначенном для сна кресле.  
Сон не шел. Я прислушивался к тихому звучанию музыки из динамиков и думал о том, как моя жизнь изменилась за несколько прошедших недель. Еще месяц назад я и думать не думал о том, что когда-нибудь сяду за руль, что у меня будет такой наставник, как Дженсен, что я буду путешествовать с ним через три штата, чтобы принять участие в мировом чемпионате по гонкам, что…  
Я проснулся от толчка в плечо и открыл глаза, сонно моргая и понимая, что мы остановились у какой-то придорожной закусочной. Дженсен смотрел на меня так, словно я задолжал ему миллион, и я еще раз моргнул, прежде чем произнести: - Что?  
\- Проснулся?  
\- Да.  
\- Отлично, а то я уже так жрать хочу, что готов проглотить бизона. Целиком, с рогами и копытами.  
\- А который час? – я поддернул рукав куртки и посмотрел на часы. – Ого, почти шесть! Ты почему меня не разбудил?  
\- Ты так сладко сопел во сне, - Дженсен заржал так, что мне захотелось треснуть его чем-нибудь по голове.  
\- Я тебе не девка какая и не ребенок, запомни уже. Мне двадцать девять. Я взрослый состоявшийся человек! Мужчина!  
\- Да, да, - Дженсен поднял обе руки в защитном жесте и перестал смеяться, только морщинки в уголках глаз выдавали его с головой, - ты не ребенок и не баба.  
\- Так-то! – я открыл дверцу и вылез наружу, думая о том, как бы заставить напарника перестать видеть во мне ни на что не способного зеленого юнца. Идей на этот счет не было, и я решил подождать. Все равно рано или поздно подходящая ситуация обязательно подвернется, главное, не прозевать.  
Дженсен вылез следом за мной и потянулся.  
\- Давно я так много не сидел за рулем. Отвык, - он повернулся ко мне. – Слушай, я покурю, а ты иди, закажи нам обед, ну и ужин заодно. Только мяса побольше. Хорошо?  
\- А разве мясо не вредно за рулем?  
\- Мне не вредно, а про тебя надо у тебя спрашивать.  
\- Ладно, мне как-то все равно, чем ты себя гробить собираешься, - ответил я и направился в закусочную.  
Здесь было так же, как и везде: колокольчик над входом, заляпанные столы и сонная официантка габаритов моей тети Клавдии, которую мы с моим братом в детстве называли не иначе, чем тетя Клювдия.  
Я сделал заказ и уселся за один из свободных столиков у окна, из которого открывался отличный вид на парковку. Дженсен стоял у машины, разговаривая по телефону, и, судя по его раздраженному виду, разговор этот был не из приятных. Внезапно он поднял взгляд и посмотрел точно на меня. Я тут же отвернулся, сделав вид, что не собирался подсматривать, хотя, собственно, это было правдой: я действительно не собирался подсматривать. Да и не делал Дженсен ничего такого.  
\- Неприятный разговор? – спросил я, когда он уселся напротив, придвигая к себе тарелку с бифштексом и горкой жареной картошки.  
\- Ничего очень серьезного. Небольшие проблемы в аэропорту, - Дженсен отправил в рот вилку с наколотым на ней куском мяса.  
\- Что случилось? – я отложил ложку, которой помешивал томатный суп.  
\- Я же сказал, ничего серьезного. Ешь, - Дженсен отмахнулся от моего вопроса, и я записал этот разговор себе в копилку непонятного.  
Если ничего серьезного, тогда почему не рассказать? С другой стороны, если ничего серьезного, то и рассказывать нечего. Но тогда почему у Дженсена был такой недовольный вид, который он сейчас усиленно скрывает, усердно пережевывая свой ужин? В конце концов, решив по приезду спросить у Стива, что произошло в аэропорту, я принялся за суп.  
Больше за весь ужин мы не перекинулись ни словом. Закончив, Дженсен заплатил за оба заказа и вышел. Я улыбнулся официантке, поблагодарив за вкусную еду и хорошее обслуживание и тоже вышел на улицу. Дженсен курил, задумчиво вертя в руке зажигалку, и не заметил, как я подошел.  
\- Я понимаю, что ничего не произошло, но думаю, что теперь за руль должен сесть я. Ты как, не против?  
\- Что? А, да, - Дженсен улыбнулся, обращая на меня свое внимание и засовывая зажигалку в карман куртки, - конечно. Я посмотрю, и если все будет нормально, тоже посплю. Я не планировал останавливаться где-то до приезда в Спрингфилд. Там для нас заказан номер в отделе. Джим сказал, что нашу команду там хорошо знают.  
\- Отлично, тогда поедем? Раньше выедем, раньше приедем.  
\- Да, - Дженсен отдал мне ключ зажигания, - ты прав. Слова не мальчика, но мужа.  
\- Не съязвить не мог, да? – спросил я, открывая машину и садясь за руль.  
\- Так веселее, - ответил он, садясь на свое место.  
\- Веселее ему, - проворчал я, уже привычно поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания и прислушиваясь к урчанию двигателя. Дженсен промолчал, и я решил его не задирать. В конце концов, нам с ним еще достаточно долго придется находиться рядом. И только когда мы проехали несколько километров, и я заметил, что Дженсен начинает клевать носом, до меня вдруг дошло.  
\- Номер? Ты сказал, что у нас заказан номер? Один?  
\- Да, а что тебя смущает? – Дженсен помотал головой, стряхивая сон.  
\- Почему один? Разве нельзя было заказать два?  
\- Вообще-то это логично. Мы должны понимать друг друга с полуслова, полужеста. А как можно этого добиться? Как вариант: мы постоянно должны быть рядом.  
\- Хм, странно, конечно.  
\- Джаред, меня не смущает твоя ориентация, если ты не будешь забывать, что у меня есть девушка, и она – твоя лучшая подруга.  
\- Я не забываю. И меня там, в Принстоне, ждет Алекс.  
\- Вот и хорошо, значит, проблем нет. Все, ты вроде бы неплохо себя на шоссе ощущаешь, так что я немного посплю, а как начнет темнеть, ты меня разбудишь. Все-таки в темное время суток ездить по незнакомой дороге без достаточного опыта вождения опасно.  
\- Хорошо, спи. Я буду осторожен.  
\- Джаред!  
\- Да, обещаю: как только начнет темнеть, я тебя разбужу, - пообещал я, распрощавшись с идеей доехать до места назначения самостоятельно. - Ты можешь мне доверять.  
\- Я надеюсь, - Дженсен стянул куртку, накинув ее сверху на манер покрывала, и закрыл глаза, а я полностью перевел свое внимание на дорогу перед собой. Это оказался еще один урок доверия, и если я его завалю, неизвестно, что будет дальше.

Как и обещал, я разбудил Дженсена тогда, когда мне пришлось включить дальний свет. Поворчав, он открыл бардачок, достал карту, сверился со спидометром и, дождавшись первого по ходу указателя, велел свернуть по нему направо.  
\- Там будет заправка и маркет, – пояснил он.  
Интересоваться тем, почему мы не можем дождаться ближайшей заправки, не сворачивая с установленного пути, я не стал: мало ли, какие у Дженсена были мотивы остановиться именно там, - но проследить за ним все-таки решил. Поэтому, стоило нам заехать на заправку, я передал ключи служащему и последовал за напарником, который зашел в магазин. Внутри его не оказалось, но продавец сообщил, что парень, с которым мы приехали, взял у него ключи от туалета, и любезно указал мне направление.  
Дверь в уборную была приоткрыта, и я не стал заходить, зная, что Дженсен там один. К тому же то, о чем он говорил, было прекрасно слышно и с занятой мною позиции.  
\- …потом, - голос Дженсена чуть дрожал, - а пока пусть все идет так, как идет. Менять план на ходу нет необходимости. Этот парень вполне нам подходит, - он некоторое время помолчал, видимо, прислушиваясь к тому, что говорили на том конце телефонного провода, и продолжил: - Нет, я не думаю, что он о чем-либо догадывается. Он простой придурок-журналист. Послушай, я за ним слежу, и если что-то пойдет не так, ничто мне не помешает от него избавиться. Да, я к этому вполне готов. Все, не хочу, чтобы он решил, будто у меня недержание. Перезвоню завтра утром. До связи.  
Услышав последнее, я резко шарахнулся в сторону, боясь, что Дженсен заметит, как я подслушивал, и сбил стойку с разными женскими штучками. С полок тут же посыпались упаковки с тампонами, прокладками и еще чем-то, мне неизвестным. Я тут же бросился поднимать все это, не заметив, как мой напарник вышел из туалета и встал рядом.  
\- Что, ПМС замучил? – ехидно спросил он, глядя на меня сверху вниз, и я невольно сжался, прокручивая в голове то, чем закончился его разговор с неизвестным мне собеседником.  
\- Нет, я просто искал шипучку, - я с вызовом задрал подбородок, старательно делая вид, что все, только что произошедшее, не более чем моя банальная неуклюжесть. Впрочем, так оно и было.  
\- Вот ту? – губы Дженсена растянулись в улыбке, но его взгляд был настороженно-изучающим. Он указал на холодильник рядом с кассой, в котором стояли бутылки с газированной водой.  
\- Точно, - кивнул я, поднимаясь и сгружая собранный товар на одну из освободившихся по моей вине полок.  
\- Я тебе удивляюсь, Джаред, как ты вообще еще жив и здоров с такой-то внимательностью?  
\- Бог меня любит? – я состроил по-детски невинное выражение лица.  
\- Да уж, иначе никак, - кивнул Дженсен. – Твоим ангелам-хранителям, наверное, даже отпуск не полагается. Ладно, я пошел в машину, ты тут разбирайся и поехали. Мы уже на границе штата, осталось совсем немного. И да, отсюда поведу я.  
\- Хорошо, сейчас, - я проследил взглядом за тем, как он вышел из магазинчика, взял две бутылки Доктора Пеппера, упаковку фруктовых леденцов, расплатился за бензин и вышел наружу. Там как раз начал накрапывать мелкий неприятный дождик, я быстрым шагом пересек расстояние от крыльца маркета до машины и плюхнулся на сиденье, еще хранившее тепло Дженсена.  
Напарник бросил взгляд на конфеты, одну из которых я тут же затолкал в рот, и хмыкнул: - Ты, оказывается, сладкоежка.  
\- Ага, люблю все сладкое. Кроме шоколада. Ненавижу шоколад.  
\- Странно.  
Это было последнее слово, которое я услышал от Дженсена ровно до того момента, как мы подъехали к небольшой гостинице на окраине Спрингфилда. Был уже третий час ночи. Глаза слипались, и я был рад, что нас не задержали на рецепшене для оформления бумаг. Как оказалось, Стив с ребятами давно уже были тут, и они позаботились о том, чтобы нам не пришлось возиться с документами. Поставив свои подписи под уже заполненными бланками на вселение и, забрав ключи от номера, мы с Дженсеном поднялись на второй этаж.  
Наш номер оказался обычным, без излишеств и наворотов. Гостиная, вся обстановка которой состояла из стола, пары стульев, кресла у журнального столика, установленного возле фальш-камина, телевизора и дивана напротив. Спальня была еще более аскетичной: две кровати с тумбочкой между ними, еще одна тумбочка в углу у окна, шкаф для одежды и большое, в человеческий рост, зеркало на стене и выход на террасу, опоясывающую гостиницу по периметру.  
Я бросил свою сумку на кровать, стоящую ближе к окну, и потянулся.  
\- Спать?  
\- Да, - ответил Дженсен, зевая. – Но сначала – в душ.  
\- Тогда ты первый, - я улыбнулся, глядя, как Дженсен роется в собственном небольшом рюкзаке. – А где все твои вещи?  
\- Их привез Стив. Я утром заберу. Утром же надо будет, чтобы ты померил свой комбинезон. Его сшили еще в Принстоне, но привезли только вчера утром.  
\- Ого, то есть у меня будет свой гоночный костюм?  
\- А как ты собирался участвовать в соревнованиях без защиты? – Дженсен посмотрел на меня, как на идиота, коим я сейчас себя и почувствовал. Мне вообще казалось странным, что мой напарник, не поучая и не издеваясь надо мной, так часто заставляет меня чувствовать себя каким-то неполноценным. Я никогда не чувствовал себя дураком, и на отсутствие сообразительности не жаловался, но его вопросы и разъяснения почему-то всегда ставили меня в тупик настолько, что я поражался: ведь все, что говорил Дженсен, лежало на поверхности и было простым и доступным, только я об этом как-то не задумывался, пока меня не тыкали носом.  
Как только Дженсен скрылся в ванной, я вышел на террасу и достал из кармана мобильник.  
\- Стив, я тебя разбудил? – поинтересовался я, как только услышал голос, хрипло произнесший: «Алло?».  
\- Да, черт тебя дери, Джей, ты меня разбудил. На часы смотрел?  
\- Я просто хотел сказать, что мы уже на месте.  
\- Это ты мог сказать завтра утром.  
\- Да, но я хотел еще узнать, что вчера было в аэропорту? Дженсен сказал, что были какие-то проблемы?  
\- Не было никаких проблем, иди уже спать и постарайся больше не будить меня посреди ночи только ради того, чтобы задать глупый вопрос, - с этими словами Стив отключился, а я тупо посмотрел на телефон: значит, Дженсен разговаривал не со Стивом, и проблем в аэропорту не было. Или были, но Стив не в курсе. Интересно, а такое в принципе возможно? Надо будет утром расспросить его подробнее. Вдруг он просто не помнит, ночь ведь. Хотя, как может быть связано ночное время суток с памятью, у меня в голове не укладывалось.  
\- Джаред, ты где? Я душ освободил, - послышался голос Дженсена.  
\- Вышел подышать, - я засунул мобильник в карман и вернулся в комнату, невольно задержав взгляд на напарнике, наготу которого прикрывало единственное полотенце, обмотанное вокруг бедер. Пытаясь скрыть смущение, я повернулся к своей кровати и открыл сумку, доставая помывочные принадлежности. – Там для меня полотенце осталось?  
\- Да, - я услышал, как скрипнула кровать, зашелестело одеяло, и Дженсен добавил: – Иди уже, скромница.  
Покраснев еще сильнее, я, не глядя в его сторону, выскользнул из спальни и направился в ванную.  
Телефонные звонки. Отговорки. Ничего не знающий Стив. Аварии, выведшие из строя обоих основных членов команды. Я, ничего не знающий и не умеющий. Внезапно куда-то уехавший Джим. Шум воды не отвлекал, как бы мне этого не хотелось. Мысли роились в голове, не давая успокоиться, и я решил прибегнуть к самому верному способу. Конечно, лучше было бы делать это не самому, но за неимением вариантов…  
Я закрыл глаза, опустив голову вниз так, чтобы тугие струи, бьющие из душевой лейки, падали на шею и спину, уперся одной рукой в стену, а второй взялся за член. Перед глазами тут же возникла картинка, которую я наблюдал несколько минут назад. Дженсен, полуголый, стоящий передо мной с ехидной усмешкой на красивом лице. У Линды всегда был отменный вкус на мужиков. Закусив губу, я привычно задвигал рукой, и картинка перед моим внутренним взором внезапно изменилась: теперь Дженсен лежал на той самой кровати, в которой он находится сейчас, но без какого-либо прикрытия, и так же, как и я, дрочит, закусив палец и дрожа от возбуждения и нетерпения.  
Мы кончили одновременно: я и Дженсен из моей фантазии. В этот момент я подумал, что это было неправильно по отношению к моей подруге, по отношению к Алексу, но мне было слишком хорошо, чтобы прекратить. Я смыл следы спермы с плитки, ополоснулся, по-быстрому вытерся и, не прикрывшись, направился в спальню. Не знаю, на что я надеялся в тот момент: может, на то, что фантазия была недалека от реальности, но Дженсен спал, или делал вид, что спал, и моя эскапада прошла незамеченной. И только улегшись в кровать и накрывшись теплым тяжелым одеялом, я понял, насколько устал. Сон навалился на меня, стоило только закрыть глаза, оставляя тревожные мысли где-то там, во вчерашнем дне. 


	5. Chapter 5

Когда я проснулся, Дженсена в номере уже не было. Быстро собравшись, я спустился вниз, к стойке портье, и поинтересовался, не оставляли ли мне каких-либо сообщений.  
\- Нет, мистер Падалеки, не оставляли. Ваши ушли, когда еще семи не было, - ответил мне менеджер, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба так, что мне захотелось съязвить по этому поводу. Но я сдержался: с обслуживающим персоналом любого ранга надо быть вежливым, иначе получишь плевок в стакане с кофе или кипяток в душе.  
\- А вы не подскажете, где я могу их найти? – вежливо произнес я, доставая из кармана пятидолларовую купюру.  
\- Конечно. Они наверняка на стадионе.  
\- Ясно. Спасибо, - я положил завернутый в банкноту ключ от номера на стойку и вышел на улицу. Девять часов утра, народ спешил на работу или по работе, а я стоял посреди тротуара, сжимая в руке телефон и думая о том, что же делать дальше. Раз меня не позвали, значит там я пока был не нужен. С другой стороны, Дженсен просто мог решить дать мне отоспаться, ведь знакомство с трассой было назначено на четыре пополудни, то есть у меня было еще шесть с лишним часов в запасе.  
Повертев головой и заметив напротив гостиницы кафе, я быстрым шагом пересек улицу и устроился за столиком на летней террасе. В меню не было ничего необычного, и, заказав стандартный завтрак, включающий в себя омлет, блинчики с сиропом и большую чашку кофе, я набрал номер Эрика, после первого же гудка услышав из трубки вместо приветствия: - Я тебя прибью, Падалеки!  
\- Эй, стой, приятель, что я такого сделал? – поинтересовался я, решив, что раз друг решил не здороваться, то и мне это делать ни к чему.  
\- Уехал, никому ничего не сказал, а я тут тебя разыскиваю!  
\- Притормози, Эрик, как не сказал? Во-первых, Линда в курсе. Во-вторых, телефон тебе для чего? Позвонить ты мог?  
\- Это не телефонный разговор, - голос Эрика из кричащего стал деловито-расслабленным. – Мне нужно с тобой встретиться, и чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
\- Ну, я сейчас в Спрингфилде, в Иллинойсе. Если все так срочно – прилетай. Если нет – тебе придется подождать неделю. Сегодня у нас ознакомление с трассой, а через два дня – старт этапа. Потом формальности, и я вернусь, - я кивнул официантке, поставившей поднос с завтраком на мой столик, и продолжил: - Только я все равно ничего не понимаю. Что это могут быть у тебя за дела, о которых ты не можешь рассказать по телефону?  
\- Это не мои дела, а твои. Так, неделю я могу подождать, но ты должен быть предельно осторожен. Имей в виду: если ты не вернешься целым, я сам тебя прибью, ты меня понял?  
\- Да понял я, понял, - я улыбнулся, радуясь, что этой улыбки Эрик видеть не может: он всегда был слишком эмоционален, что никак не вязалось с его работой, в которой зачастую требовался холодный расчет и умение скрывать то, что ты чувствуешь.  
\- Отлично, я завтра позвоню, проверю, что у тебя все в порядке.  
\- Слушай, давай тогда я тебе позвоню. Сам же говоришь, что небезопасно. Или позвоню, если что-то будет не в порядке?  
Эрик не ответил, видимо, взвешивая мои слова. Я слушал его дыхание и размышлял над тем, что же его могло вот так завести?  
\- Хорошо. Я тебе позвоню. Сам. Помнишь номер Триппи-хиппи?  
\- Конечно, - как я мог не помнить номер нашего старого приятеля, рок-н-рольщика и балагура. В свое время Эрик снимал у него комнату, и мы часто зависали там, слушая хриплый голос, выводящий длинные заунывные баллады под аккомпанемент старенькой электрогитары.  
\- Договорились. Все, до созвона.  
\- Пока, - я отключил телефон, положил его перед собой на столик и принялся за завтрак. Омлет был отличным, кофе в самый раз, а блинчики я решил оставить без внимания. Тем более, что мобильник внезапно завибрировал, извещая о входящем сообщении.  
«Срочно приезжай на гоночный стадион. Дж.».  
Не дожидаясь, пока официантка принесет мне счет, я сам зашел в кафе, расплатился и отправился ловить такси. Объяснив водителю, куда мне требуется добраться, я устроился на заднем сидении, расслабившись и подумав о том, как давно я не ездил вот так, не думая о дороге перед собой и о том, какие проблемы она может создать.  
\- Приехали, - такси остановилось у ворот огромного сооружения, отдаленно напоминающего футбольные стадионы.  
\- Спасибо, - я расплатился с водителем и, выйдя, набрал номер Дженсена. – Я уже на месте, стою у ворот. Куда мне теперь?  
\- Подожди, сейчас к тебе выйдут, - отозвался мой напарник, перекрывая голосом грохот на заднем плане, и тут же отключился.  
Не прошло и пяти минут, как передо мной словно по волшебству материализовался Мик.  
\- Привет, - он протянул мне руку, которую я с удовольствием пожал.  
\- Привет.  
\- Слушай, у нас там проблемка. Дженсен просил отвести тебя в раздевалку. Он потом все тебе все покажет, - Мик кивнул в сторону неприметной двери в стене рядом с воротами.  
\- Без проблем, - согласился я, следуя за нашим электриком. – А что случилось?  
\- Стив умудрился ногу сломать.  
\- Как? – я остановился, как вкопанный, переваривая новость.  
\- Да мы вчера Детку на платформу установили, чтобы перед сегодняшним выездом еще раз все проверить, а Стив утром начал ее опускать, опора сорвалась и ему ногу придавило. Но ты не волнуйся, там уже медик поколдовал. Этот придурок ведь даже в больницу ехать отказался, пришлось сюда бригаду вызывать, благо, что тут медпункт оборудован соответственно – тут же постоянно что-то происходит.  
\- А могу я его увидеть?  
\- Увидишь еще, он пока под наркозом, - в голосе Мика появились смешинки, - Дженсен в него полбутылки виски влил.  
\- То есть мы сегодня никуда не едем?  
\- Как это не едете? Еще как едете. Сейчас Дженсен во всем разберется, и поедете, - за разговором мы вышли в длинный коридор, и Мик толкнул одну из дверей. – Вот тут наша раздевалка. Там, - он махнул в сторону стоящих у стены шкафчиков для одежды, - твоя ячейка. В ней лежит комбез. Дженсен просил, чтобы ты его пока померил.  
Я кивнул, мысленно прикидывая, можно ли сегодняшний несчастный случай занести в мою копилку, и понимая, что не только можно, но и нужно.  
\- Тогда я пошел. Ты пока тут располагайся. Телевизор включи, чайник вскипяти, в общем, чувствуй себя, как дома, - Мик улыбнулся и, похлопав меня по плечу, ушел.  
Первым, что я сделал, как только остался один, примерил костюм. Красный форменный комбинезон с синим нашивками с моей фамилией и инициалами и разноцветной рекламой спонсоров команды сел на мне, словно влитой. Я даже ненароком подумал, что меня каким-то образом оглушили или опоили, чтобы снять мерки, и теперь я об этом просто не помню.  
Я подошел к высокому зеркалу, притулившемуся на стене между двумя секциями шкафчиков, и посмотрел на себя. Да, мама с отцом меня бы не узнали. Тут мой взгляд упал на стол в углу комнаты, на котором лежали два гоночных шлема, на одном из которых я увидел свою фамилию, написанную точно таким же шрифтом, что и на нашивке на комбинезоне. Не удержавшись, я натянул капюшон-подшлемник и надел шлем, после чего снова повернулся к зеркалу. Оттуда на меня смотрел некто, больше похожий на космонавта из какого-нибудь раскрученного фантастического фильма, чем на простого журналиста-неудачника. Хотя, последнее уже ко мне практически не относилось. Во всяком случае, в настоящий момент.

\- Красавец, ничего не скажешь, – услышал я голос Дженсена и пару хлопков ладонью о ладонь.  
\- А тебе завидно? – я усмехнулся, поворачиваясь к нему и поднимая щиток, защищающий лицо, вверх.  
\- О, ну конечно, у меня же нет такого костюмчика. Или погоди, есть, - с этими словами Дженсен открыл шкафчик со своей фамилией и достал оттуда точно такой же комбинезон, как и у меня.  
\- Ладно, пошутили, и хватит, - я снял шлем и сел на скамейку, стоящую посреди раздевалки. – Почему ты меня не разбудил?  
\- А зачем? Ты лег в четвертом часу, а я тебе уже говорил о том, сколько ты обязан спать.  
\- Хорошо, этот вопрос считаю закрытым. Что со Стивом?  
\- Все будет нормально. Перелом срастется месяца через два, а пока поездит в инвалидном кресле.  
\- И кто будет отвечать за машину?  
\- Я только что разговаривал с Джимом, он посоветовал обратиться к одному из местных ребят. Стив, конечно, против, и ругается, что не подпустит к своей Детке никого постороннего, но он сейчас ничего сделать не сможет, а машине требуется уход. Так что, придется нам положиться на постороннего человека и надеяться, что пронесет.  
\- Это плохо, - я в задумчивости прикусил кончик указательного пальца, наблюдая за тем, как переодевается Дженсен. – Слушай, нам же понадобится юрист, чтобы подготовить контракт с новым механиком?  
\- Да, Джим обещал прислать…  
В этот момент у Дженсена зазвонил телефон, и он, достав трубку из кармана джинсов, уже висящих в шкафчике, нажал на кнопку приема.  
\- Да, Джим? Не может? А как быть? Нет, ты же понимаешь, чем это может грозить? Да, я попробую. До связи.  
Отключив телефон и сунув его в нагрудный карман комбинезона, Дженсен внимательно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Что? – я поерзал под его явно оценивающим взглядом.  
\- У тебя, кажется, есть друг-адвокат? Эдвард или Эндрю?  
\- Эрик. А что?  
\- Наш юрист не сможет уехать из Принстона, у него там какой-то супер-важный процесс. Может, твой Эрик нам поможет?  
\- Интересная идея, - я улыбнулся, прикидывая, что проблема Эрика со связью решилась таким простым способом. – Но он в любом случае сможет прилететь только завтра.  
\- Ну и что? Все равно механик выйдет тоже не раньше, чем завтра-послезавтра, а пока, я думаю, парни справятся без непосредственного начальства. А Стива надо сегодня же отвезти в больницу. Пара-тройка дней на растяжке ему не помешают.  
\- Тогда я сейчас же позвоню Эрику.  
\- По дороге позвонишь, - Дженсен взял свой шлем, - пошли, сделаем несколько кругов по стадиону, посмотрю, как ты будешь с Деткой работать.  
Я тоже схватил шлем и пошел догонять уже вышедшего из раздевалки напарника. Он шагал впереди меня, а я рассматривал его плотно упакованную в комбинезон фигуру и думал о том, что если бы не Линда, я бы ни секунды не раздумывал о том, чтобы попытаться затащить этого парня к себе в постель.  
\- Так ты будешь звонить? – Дженсен внезапно остановился, перебивая мои размышления.  
\- А, да, конечно, - я вынул мобильник и набрал телефон Эрика. Тот откликнулся практически сразу.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Привет, у меня все нормально.  
\- Тогда зачем звонишь?  
\- Слушай, ты мне друг или так, мимо проходил? Я не могу тебе просто так позвонить? – я в шутку ругался с Эриком и смотрел на слишком серьезного Дженсена, на лице которого не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
\- Конечно, можешь, только мы договаривались…  
\- Это уже не важно. Послушай, у нас тут проблемка нарисовалась, и срочно потребовался юрист.  
\- А ваш?  
\- А наш занят.  
\- Ясно. Что от меня требуется?  
\- Ничего особенного. Завтра наша команда временно меняет главного механика, и требуется составить с ним контракт. Ну, ты понимаешь, насколько это серьезно, - я улыбнулся Дженсену, жестами показывая, что Эрик уже согласился.  
\- Хорошо, завтра я буду в Спрингфилде, заодно все тебе расскажу.  
\- Позвони, когда будешь садиться в самолет, и кто-нибудь из ребят тебя встретит.  
\- Договорились, до встречи завтра.  
\- Пока, - я отключил телефон. – Эрик прилетит завтра, и надо бы его встретить.  
\- Да, я попрошу у Эвана, чтобы он его забрал из аэропорта, - Дженсен согласно кивнул, все так же не двигаясь с места.  
\- Чего стоим? - спросил я, начиная нервничать под его внимательным взглядом.  
\- Ничего, - он словно отмер, делая шаг к стене, толкая не замеченную мною дверь и пропуская вперед. - Проходи.  
За дверью оказалось достаточно большое помещение, оборудованное под автомастерскую. Впрочем, что я ожидал? Ведь это же автостадион. У выезда стояла Детка, сверкая хромированными деталями и свежими наклейками. На ее боку я заметил наши с Дженсеном имена под флагом Соединенных Штатов, и улыбнулся. Это было приятно. Я подошел к машине.  
\- Мик, - Дженсен позвал электрика, который копался в каких-то деталях, сваленных на устроенном у одной из стены стеллаже, - открывай.  
\- Есть, босс, - Мик нажал на кнопку пульта, висящего у ворот на длинном проводе, и створка начала подниматься вверх, становясь параллельно земле.  
\- Что стоишь? Садись, поехали, - кивнул мне Дженсен, надевая шлем и садясь на штурманское место. Я последовал его примеру, усаживаясь за руль и отмечая, что эта машина сильно отличается от Старушки Сид.  
\- Здесь нет задних сидений, - произнес я, пристегиваясь.  
\- А ты что, решил, что устроился таксистом? - язвительно спросил Дженсен.  
\- Нет, просто как-то непривычно, - я завел двигатель и выехал из гаража на стадион, подъезжая к полосе разметки, обозначающей старт.  
\- Правильно, на Старушке давно не гоняют, она переделана под тренировочную, и никто не мешает использовать ее, как обычное транспортное средство. Пусть и почти героическое. А здесь все укреплено.  
\- Ну да, рамы, стойки, я в курсе, - я кивнул, прикидывая, как сейчас удивлю Дженсена, пройдя круг с максимальной скоростью. Но этому моему желанию было не суждено сбыться. В этот момент, во всяком случае.  
\- Так, сейчас мы едем медленно, не больше сорока пяти миль в час, и следи за спидометром. Потом, после пяти кругов увеличим скорость до шестидесяти. А там посмотрим, - Дженсен достал блокнот, и я с удивлением заметил, что он испещрен теми самыми пометками, которые я изучал несколько дней назад. - Включи переговорку.  
Я нажал на кнопку на шлеме.  
\- Слышно хорошо? - раздался из динамиков голос Дженсена.  
\- Да.  
\- Переключись на нейтралку и вдави педаль газа в пол.  
Я послушно повиновался, слушая рев двигателя.  
\- Так слышно? - повторил свой вопрос Дженсен.  
\- Да, - ответил я.  
\- Отлично. Тогда поехали.  
Первый круг мы прошли почти в полной тишине, нарушаемой только ревом мотора. Я смотрел за трассой и к концу уже почти привык, как началось самое, как мне показалось на тот момент, сложное. Стоило только мне пересечь линию старта, заходя на новый круг, как из динамиков раздался голос Дженсена, который без какого-либо перехода начал выдавать мне команды о том, как и что я должен делать. Это было настолько неожиданно, а процесс прохождения круга был так не похож на то, как проехал я сам, что к его концу я буквально взмок.  
\- Остановись, - услышал я команду и с облегчением нажал на тормоз и посмотрел на Дженсена. - Ну как?  
\- Упасть и не встать! Я весь мокрый, не говоря уже об остальном, - я с трудом отцепил скрюченные затекшие пальцы от руля и улыбнулся. - Но это было классно!  
Дженсен помолчал пару минут, и я невольно задержал дыхание.  
\- Знаешь, думаю, что из тебя можно сделать гонщика, - наконец произнес он, и я облегченно улыбнулся. - Сейчас еще пять кругов: два на шестидесяти, три на восьмидесяти, потом обед, а дальше поедем на настоящую трассу. Будем проверять твои записи.  
\- Хорошо, - я кивнул, снова поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания.  
Заявленные Дженсеном пять кругов превратились почти в пытку. Монотонный голос Дженсена мог бы ввести в транс, но бесконечные повороты и петли не давали мне уснуть. Руки в плотных перчатках наконец привыкли к тому, с каким усилием мне приходилось удерживать машину на трассе, и перестали дрожать, зато начали болеть ноги. Поэтому вылазил я из Детки разве что не в раскорячку.  
\- Ну и вид у тебя, пилот Падалеки, - поддел меня Дженсен, глядя на мои страдания.  
\- Себя вспомни, - парировал я.  
\- У меня таких проблем не было, - Дженсен улыбнулся, легко вылез из машины. - Ничего, вечером массаж сделаем, и все пройдет. Иди пока, посиди, я Детку загоню.  
\- Да, иду, - я потащился к трибунам, уселся на скамейку и задумался. Вот вроде бы все нормально, но что-то не так. Ладно, мое расследование, если его можно так назвать, это понятно. Но при чем тут Дженсен? Почему я его то боюсь до дрожи в коленях, то нарываюсь, как тот храбрый заяц из мультфильма. Страх перед ним вполне логичен - с учетом подслушанного разговора и странного поведения. Тогда откуда все остальное? Или это просто мозг пытается справиться со стрессом?  
Как я ни просчитывал сложившуюся ситуацию, все равно получалась ерунда: бояться должен, но не должен. Замкнутый круг. Плюнув на все, я решил не думать ни о чем до тех пор, пока не закончатся соревнования. А вот уже потом можно будет во всем нормально разобраться. Если, конечно, я до этого момента доживу. 


	6. Chapter 6

К старту, с которого должна была начаться гонка, мы приехали на эвакуаторе, в кузове которого стояла Детка.   
Сев в машину и уже привычно проверив все системы, я завел двигатель и, получив у Дженсена разрешение, нажал на педаль газа. Команды привычно полились из динамика, и, казалось, все пройдет, как по маслу, но я ошибся.  
\- Выворачивай! Выворачивай! - голос Дженсена бил в мозг набатом, и я резко вывернул руль, объезжая неизвестно откуда взявшуюся посреди дороги яму. Колесо влетело в колдобину на обочине, машину развернуло и вышвырнуло с трассы. И только когда Дженсен дотянулся до ключа зажигания, вырубая двигатель, я осознал, что если б не ремни безопасности, четко фиксирующие нас в креслах, да не наша экипировка, без травм бы это происшествие не обошлось.  
\- Твою мать! Откуда она?! - разомкнув зажимы ремней, Дженсен со стоном вылез из машины.  
Я тоже попробовал освободиться, но руки ходили ходуном, и у меня никак не получалось поддеть крючок, которым цеплялась вся эта хитрая конструкция.  
\- Подожди, дай я, - Дженсен открыл дверь с моей стороны, ловкими движениями высвободил меня и почти волоком вытащил наружу, на ходу стаскивая с меня шлем. Я сплюнул и почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает комок. Сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, и я решил, что лучше дать организму волю, и не стал сдерживать рвотные позывы. Весь обед тут же оказался на траве, а меня затрясло.  
Всю жизнь я считал себя храбрым и сильным, а тут почувствовал, что меня начало развозить, как какую-то девчонку. Я почувствовал, как по щеке потекла слеза, и тут же ощутил, как присевший рядом Дженсен потрепал меня по голове, ласково, почти как ребенка.  
\- Ну, все же в порядке, все обошлось, и машина почти не пострадала, - произнес он, большим пальцем стирая с моей щеки оставленную слезой влажную дорожку, и единственное, что я смог сделать, это уткнутся лицом в его грудь, стиснув в объятиях.  
От него просто одуряюще пахло. Какой-то почти неразличимый парфюм, машинное масло, пот и табачный дым. Глубоко вдохнув эту смесь, я почувствовал, как меня начало отпускать, а тут и Дженсен, осторожно погладив меня по спине, произнес:  
\- Эй, медведь, ты сейчас сделаешь то, что не сделали ремни безопасности - сломаешь мне ребра.  
\- Ох, прости, - я резко отпрянул, отпуская его, и почти упал, сохранив равновесие только благодаря тому, что успел подставить руки.  
\- Ничего, - Дженсен выпрямился, вставая, и достал из машины пачку сигарет и зажигалку, тут же за закуривая. Я смотрел, как тлеет сигарета в его длинных сильных пальцах, и чувствовал, что меня снова накрывает. Закрыв глаза, я медленно вдохнул, выдохнул, мысленно досчитал до десяти, открыл глаза и встал, все еще чувствуя нервную дрожь в коленях.  
\- Поедем?  
\- Уже отошел? - Дженсен аккуратно сунул затушенный окурок в пачку.  
\- Да, практически да.  
\- За руль сядешь?  
\- Сяду.  
\- Хорошо, но едем очень медленно, и ты слушаешь меня. А я буду записывать трассу заново, иначе мы с тобой послезавтра костей не соберем.  
\- Да, еду медленно, позволяя тебе записывать.  
\- Садись пока, а я позвоню в комитет и попрошу разрешения завтра проехать трассу еще раз. Может быть, нам его дадут - все-таки ты новичок, должны они пойти навстречу чемпионам.  
Я кивнул, поднял с травы шлем, натянул его и сел в машину, крепко фиксируя себя ремнями безопасности.

Трассу мы, тем не менее, проехали еще два раза. В первый ползли почти с черепашьей скоростью, что раздражало меня неимоверно, и я пытался поговорить с Дженсеном, но он отмалчивался, внимательно глядя на дорогу и записывая происходящее в своем блокноте. Второй раз ехали быстрее, но перед тем самым поворотом, на котором Детку вынесло с дороги, я неосознанно нажал на педаль тормоза, замедляя движение, стараясь объехать яму по самой дальней траектории. Дженсен на этот мой маневр только хмыкнул, ничего не сказав.  
После этой тренировки мы снова погрузились в эвакуатор, который привез нас и машину к месту старта, и вернулись на стадион. Дженсен тут же убежал, бросив мне на ходу, что он идет в оргкомитет, и я должен дождаться его в раздевалке, а Детку увезли в гараж. Я потоптался немного у стартовой полосы, а потом поднялся на трибуны и уселся, глядя на машины, выписывающие виражи на специальных трассах.  
\- Нравится? – рядом со мной присел парень, на вид – мой ровесник, и улыбнулся, приветственно протягивая мне руку. – Я Майк. А ты?  
\- Джаред, - я улыбнулся в ответ и ответил на рукопожатие.  
\- Новенький у Эксплорера? – он кивнул на мой костюм.  
\- Да, вместо О’Хары.  
\- Отличный был пилот. Жаль, больше не сможет гонять, - Майк посмотрел на трассу и вдруг потянул меня за рукав. – Слушай, а хочешь тоже так? - он махнул рукой в сторону машин. – Я могу устроить.  
\- Да нет, спасибо, я только что с тренировки. Не думаю, что напарник одобрит, если я вдруг решу сегодня еще погоняться, - я покачал головой.  
\- Жаль, а было бы неплохо, - в этот момент на кругу напротив места, которое занимали мы, остановился один из болидов, из которого вылез парень – точная копия Майка.  
\- Эй, твинс, я долго тебя ждать буду? Заигрывать с парнями надо в нерабочее и нетренировочное время! – крикнул он в нашу сторону.  
\- Брат. Старший, - хохотнул Майк. – Родился на пять минут раньше и теперь командует.  
\- Да уж, старшие братья те еще командиры, - я улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно, я пошел, а то ведь будет потом мне еще месяц напоминать, как я тут с тобой болтал вместо того, чтобы с ним кататься, - Майк поднялся. – Слушай, у вас же послезавтра старт этапа?  
\- Да, - я поднялся вместе с ним и мотнул головой, откидывая упавшую на глаза челку.  
\- Отлично, тогда мы будем за тебя болеть.  
\- Спасибо, я буду рад.  
\- Тогда пока! Встретимся на старте! – Майк сбежал по ступенькам и, махнув мне рукой, сел в машину, которая тут же резко сорвалась с места.  
Я тоже спустился и пошел в раздевалку. Дразнить Дженсена не хотелось, тем более после сегодняшнего происшествия.  
Ждать пришлось долго. Я успел принять душ, переодеться, посмотреть восьмичасовые новости и очень сильно проголодаться. Устав, я растянулся на скамейке, уставившись в потолок, и занялся своим любимым в последнее время делом: начал сопоставлять факты.  
Итак, что у меня было? Команда Ситроен, будучи лидером гонки Мировое ралли, перед последним этапом теряет пилота, и это при том, что замены нет. Вместо этой самой замены подставляют никому не известного журналиста, то есть меня, который, к тому же, практически не имеет навыков вождения. В процессе обучения попадает в аварию штурман команды, имеющийся, опять же, в единственном числе. На его место принимают бывшего гонщика, что странно, поскольку логичнее было бы, если бы этот бывший гонщик занял место пилота, а не штурмана. Однако, что еще более странно, никакой информации о гонщике по имени Дженсен Эклз нет. Далее практически перед самым стартом с главным механиком команды происходит несчастный случай. Кстати, я так и не пообщался со Стивом по поводу происшествия в аэропорту Принстона...  
Достав мобильник из кармана, я набрал номер механика. Ответа не было так долго, что я уже решил перезвонить позже, как в трубке раздалось хриплое: - Алло?  
\- Привет, Стив, - произнес я, - это Джей.  
\- Читать умею, привет, - как всегда в своей манере отозвался Стив.  
\- Как у тебя дела?  
\- Эти сволочи все-таки упекли меня в больницу! - по голосу в трубке было понятно, что главный механик команды “Ситроен Эксплорер” очень недоволен.  
\- Сочувствую, но ты не переживай, это же ненадолго, - попробовал я его утешить.  
\- Иди ты, Падалеки, со своим сочувствием, через тридцать шесть часов старт, а я тут должен валяться!  
\- Ну, ты же знаешь Дженсена, он сказал, ребята вытянулись в струнку, - усмехнулся я в трубку.  
\- Точно, - из трубки послышался смешок, - он, как тот долбаный лейтенант из дебильной комедии про армейскую школу.  
\- Согласен, - я посмотрел в сторону тихо скрипнувшей двери: в проеме стоял Дженсен. Слишком серьезный. Я нервно сглотнул и произнес в трубку: - Как там у тебя дела?  
\- Нормально все. Врачи говорят, месяца через два с небольшим смогу ходить.  
\- Это хорошо. Я думаю, что после гонки зайду к тебе, поболтаем.  
\- Буду ждать.  
\- Ладно, мне пора, тут Дженсен пришел.  
\- Привет ему.  
\- Обязательно. Пока!  
\- До встречи, и удачи.  
\- Спасибо!  
Я сунул телефон обратно в карман и поднялся, переходя из лежачего положения в сидячее, и следя за тем, как напарник молча прошел к своему шкафчику и начал доставать оттуда цивильную одежду.  
\- Тебе привет от Стива, - произнес я.  
\- Спасибо, - бросил мне Дженсен и скрылся за дверью, за которой, как я теперь знал, находился душ.  
Я еще немного посидел, думая о том, как мне не везет, ведь стоит только мне попробовать до чего-то докопаться, как возникает этот чертов Эклз. А при нем задавать интересующие меня вопросы я не могу рисковать. Встав, я стукнул в дверь душевой и громко произнес:  
\- Дженсен, я пойду, пройдусь, встретимся у ворот, - после чего, не дожидаясь реакции от него, вышел в коридор и снова достал телефон.  
\- Стив, слушай, - произнес я, как только механик снял трубку, - я вот чего звонил, помнишь, я в ночь нашего приезда у тебя спрашивал про аэропорт...  
\- Помню. Я же тебе уже ответил, что ничего из ряда вон не происходило.  
\- А Дженсен тебе звонил?  
\- Нет, мы с ним после того, как расстались у мастерской, в первый раз говорили сегодня утром.  
\- Все ясно. Спасибо.  
Я хотел уже отключиться, как услышал голос Стива: - Эй, Джей, а что случилось? Почему ты такие вопросы задаешь?  
\- Да нет, ничего такого, просто как-то странно все. Наверное, просто нервничаю, вот и мерещится всякое, - я вышел из здания и остановился, глядя, как народ собирается у главного входа, находящегося по левую сторону от ворот.  
\- Паранойя, ну ладно, бывает. Ты главное, там повнимательнее будь и Дженсена слушай.  
\- Хорошо, - я нахмурился: как можно довериться человеку, который говорил, что убьет меня, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так? - Ладно, извини, что дергаю тебя.  
\- Да ничего, тут такая скукота, только и развлечение - медсестрички, - из трубки послышался смех.  
\- Хоть что-то хорошее, - из ворот стадиона выехала Мазда, остановилась рядом со мной, и из окна со штурманской стороны высунулся улыбающийся Майк. - Все, мне пора, пока, зайду, как обещал, - быстро проговорил я в трубку.  
\- Жду, - ответил Стив, и отключился, а я вопросительно посмотрел на нового знакомого.  
\- Чего стоишь? Кого ждешь? - тут же откликнулся Майк.  
\- Напарника жду, - отозвался я.  
\- А потом куда?  
\- Пока не знаю, скорее всего, обратно в гостиницу.  
\- А то бы поехали с нами. У нас тут есть клуб, специально для гонщиков. Там такие девочки, закачаешься! - Майк закатил глаза и причмокнул.  
\- Эм, я как-то не по девочкам, - я улыбнулся, глядя на его ошарашенное лицо и широко распахнутые глаза.  
\- Ох, извини, ну, мальчики там тоже есть.  
\- Майк, ты знаешь, я в любом случае без Дженсена никуда не поеду. Он же меня потом с потрохами съест.  
\- Кто тебя с потрохами съест? - я вздрогнул, услышав за спиной голос напарника, и подумал о том, что когда-нибудь свихнусь от того, как незаметно он появляется.  
\- Ты, как я понимаю, - тут же встрял Майк. - Я, кстати, Майк.  
\- Дженсен.  
\- Мы с братом собираемся в клуб, вот я и звал Джареда, а он ни в какую, без Дженсена, говорит, никуда!  
\- И правильно говорит. Но в клуб бы я съездил, если ты о “Райдере” говоришь. Там неплохо готовят, а мы сегодня с обеда ничего не ели, - Дженсен улыбнулся Майку так, будто они сто лет были знакомы, и я почувствовал, как внутри меня засела обида: мне он так никогда не улыбался.  
\- В него! - Майк закивал головой, словно китайский болванчик, и я про себя ехидно подумал, что он сейчас выглядит дурак дураком.  
\- Тогда мы с вами, - Дженсен открыл заднюю дверцу и залез, оставляя меня стоять столбом, ощущая себя дураком, которого только что развели.  
\- Хватит тормозить, Джаред! Видишь, твой напарник не против, так что садись, и поехали!  
\- А, да, едем, - я действительно почувствовал себя тормозом и быстро уселся на заднее сиденье рядом с Дженсеном.  
Машина была маленькой, не чета Детке или Старушке, и я почти всю дорогу терся коленом о колено напарника, от чего меня попеременно бросало то в жар, то в холод. Это было странное ощущение: никогда никто еще не возбуждал меня настолько, чтобы я периодически забывал о том, что этот человек мне никто, и более того - его следует опасаться. Хотя, в моей жизни еще не было никого, кого бы я должен был бояться, разве что Тони, но он был моим шефом, а начальство, как известно, всегда представляет угрозу, даже если внешне оно похоже на нечто белое и пушистое. В голову тут же пришла ассоциация с гремлинами, и я тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Что? - услышал я тихий вопрос и почувствовал, как горячее дыхание Дженсена у моего уха запустило мурашки по позвоночнику.  
\- Ничего, - одними губами ответил я, не поворачивая головы, продолжая смотреть перед собой и стараясь сделать серьезное лицо.  
\- Не пытайся, не получится, - снова услышал я, но переспросить, что именно у меня не должно получиться, не успел: машина остановилась, и Майк с криком: “Приехали! Выгружаемся!” - открыл дверцу и вывалился наружу. Я дернулся, следуя его примеру, с трудом вывалился наружу и перевел дух, ощущая, насколько был напряжен все время нашей поездки.  
Брат Майка, имя которого я так и не узнал, тоже вылез и смотрел на меня так, что я невольно оглядел себя на предмет пятен на куртке или расстегнутой ширинки. Ничего подобного не обнаружилось, правда, на уровне последней выпирал довольно внушительный бугор. Я закусил губу, скидывая куртку, вешая ее на руку и прикрывая ею стояк.  
\- Мне надо в туалет, не покажешь? - обратился я к Майку.  
\- Я покажу, - его брат шагнул ко мне и улыбнулся. - Дрэйк.  
\- Очень приятно, - я улыбнулся и покраснел. - Веди.  
Мы вошли в здание клуба и практически сразу разделились. Дженсен с Майком прошли дальше, а Дрейк повел меня в какое-то ответвление.  
\- Тут помещения для персонала. Думаю, твоя проблема требует большего уединения, чем клубный сортир, - произнес он, толкая одну из дверей в конце коридора. - Я не буду мешать, подойдешь, когда закончишь.  
Я благодарно кивнул, заходя в туалет, закрыл за собой дверь, повесил куртку на крючок, прибитый к стене, опустил крышку унитаза, сел и смачно выматерился. Кажется, мой позор видели все, кто был во время нашего приезда, около клуба, не исключая Дженсена. Нет, это же надо было так расслабиться и забыть о самоконтроле?! И я ведь даже не заметил собственного возбуждения. Как такое в принципе возможно? И ведь они сейчас все трое, понимают, чем я сейчас тут занимаюсь. Точнее, еще не занимаюсь, но как-то мне надо избавиться от стояка? Я начал судорожно перебирать известные мне способы, но не нашел ничего, что более или менее подошло бы в данной ситуации, поэтому тупо спустил штаны и взялся за член с мыслью о том, что дома никогда столько не дрочил, разве что в старших классах. Но там во всем виноваты были гормоны, а здесь - Дженсен Эклз.  
Когда я вошел в зал и нашел парней за одним из столиков, установленных вдоль дальней стены, они о чем-то оживленно разговаривали, не прервавшись даже тогда, когда я опустился на диванчик рядом с Майком. Это было единственное свободное место, и находилось оно как раз напротив Дженсена. Последний мельком посмотрел на меня, и вернулся к разговору, отвечая на вопрос Дрэйка о чем-то, касающемся дизелей и свечей зажигания. К сожалению, к данной теме я не имел никакого отношения, и все, что мне оставалось, это жевать, благо, еда действительно была неплохая, и рассматривать подтягивающуюся в клуб разношерстную публику.  
\- Кстати, Джей, - вдруг обратился ко мне Майк, - именно здесь проводят церемонии награждения победителей, а какие вечеринки закатывают после, ты бы только знал. Тебе точно понравится!  
\- Увидим, - буркнул я и снова поймал взгляд Дженсена на себе.  
\- Думаю, нам пора, - произнес он, - мы сегодня трассу обкатывали, да еще и с механиком несчастный случай произошел. Теперь надо срочно нового, а у меня, как назло, ни одной кандидатуры. Устал, как собака.  
\- Слушай, Дро, - если бы Майк был собакой, я бы сказал, что он сделал стойку, - а у тебя же есть знакомый механик, и как раз без работы.  
\- Есть. Стю. Сидит дома, не знает, к чему руки приложить. Его месяц назад уволили со скандалом, и теперь никуда не берут.  
\- Хм, надо на него посмотреть, - Дженсен достал из кармана визитку - я и не знал, что у него они есть - и передал Дрейку: - Пусть он мне завтра утром позвонит и будет готов приехать. Завтра здесь будет наш юрист, сразу и договоримся обо всем.  
\- Хорошо, - Дрейк забрал визитку, - я сейчас же ему позвоню.  
\- Да, а мы пошли, все-таки надо отдохнуть, - Дженсен встал, доставая из внутреннего кармана куртки свернутые в плотный рулон купюры и вынимая несколько. - Это за нас.  
\- Не стоит! Мы угощаем! - хором произнесли близнецы, но Дженсен, не слушая их, оставил деньги на столе и кивнув им на прощание, отправился к выходу.  
\- Серьезный он у тебя, - произнес Дрейк.  
\- Не у меня, - я встал, - хотя и жалко. Ладно, парни, до встречи!  
\- Пока, - так же хором произнесли они, и я, пожав обоим руки, направился следом за Дженсеном.  
Он стоял на тротуаре, что-то разглядывая на противоположной стороне улицы. Я подошел к нему со спины и, повинуясь какому-то невнятному порыву, обнял, обхватив руками поперек талии.  
\- Еще раз так сделаешь, и я не посмотрю на то, что мы напарники, - услышал я тихое, и вздрогнул, ощущая на своих руках ледяные пальцы Дженсена , разжимающие мои - сцепленные в замок.  
\- Прости, - я отпустил его и сделал шаг назад.  
\- Только на первый раз, - Дженсен повернулся ко мне, - имей уважение к собственной подруге.  
\- Я забыл о том, что ты у нас парень Линды.  
\- Попытайся больше не забывать, - он улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону стоянки, расположенной в паре десятков метров от входа в клуб: - Там есть такси, поехали уже в гостиницу, я и в самом деле чертовски устал.  
\- Да, я тоже, а кто-то еще обещал массаж, - я ухмыльнулся, глядя на растерянный вид напарника.  
\- Массаж? Ах, точно, я обещал. Ну, раз обещал, значит, будет тебе массаж. Правда, массажиста я тебе сейчас не найду, придется тебе довольствоваться моими скромными навыками.  
\- Хм, даже не знаю, - мы подошли к одной из машин, на боку которой были нарисованы черные шашечки, - могу ли я доверить свое тело непрофессионалу?  
\- А ты попробуй, - Дженсен улыбнулся и наклонился к окну со стороны водителя, спрашивая: - Свободен?  
\- Да, - отозвался таксист, - вам куда?  
\- Отель «Орион», - пояснил Дженсен, назвав адрес.  
\- Садитесь.  
Мы забрались назад и молчали всю дорогу до отеля. Дженсен что-то тихо напевал себе под нос, прикрыв глаза и отбивая такт пальцем по колену, а я рассматривал город.  
За свою небольшую жизнь я почти нигде не бывал. Разве что проездом. В детстве родители возили меня и Джеффа в Калифорнию, в небольшой городок недалеко от Сансет-Бич, и один раз с Эриком и Линдой мы съездили в Лас-Вегас. Но это вообще классика: любой студент должен хотя бы раз за всю свою студенческую жизнь побывать в игорной столице. Еще были Нью-Йорк и Принстон, и, пожалуй, все. Но я всегда мечтал о том, что когда-нибудь у меня будет возможность путешествовать по миру, и я увижу множество новых стран и городов, и вот, кажется, моя мечта начинает сбываться. Во всяком случае, я знал, что спортсмены-гонщики в период проведения соревнований посещают разные страны.  
Я сравнивал Иллинойс с Сан-Антонио, городом, где я вырос, и почти не находил различий. Те же небоскребы и шумные толпы народа в центре города и тихие зеленые улицы ближе к окраинам.  
Наконец такси остановилось у гостиницы, я сунулся оплатить счет, но был остановлен Дженсеном, который сунул водителю несколько купюр разного достоинства, так что я даже не смог толком понять, сколько же там было.  
\- Наверное, тебе не стоило платить и за меня тоже, я чувствую себя содержанкой, - произнес я, когда мы поднялись в номер, и Дженсен уселся в кресло, стягивая с ног кроссовки.  
\- Это деньги на командировочные расходы, так что расслабься, - ответил он, вставая. – Ну так как, ты доверишься мне?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Массаж, тупица!  
\- Массаж, - я улыбнулся, - а где мы его будем делать? Точнее, где тебе будет удобно?  
Дженсен огляделся, осматривая обстановку номера.  
\- Думаю, нам ничего не остается, как положить тебя на пол, - произнес он, потирая переносицу. – Только покрывало постели. И майку сними, а я пока схожу за маслом, у меня есть специальное, массажное.  
\- Ого, а ты подготовился! – произнес я, следуя за ним и сдергивая со своей кровати покрывало.  
\- Я всегда вожу с собой, - ответил Дженсен так, будто это было само собой разумеющееся, хотя, для него это, наверное, так и было. Я прошел в комнату, служившую гостиной, и, сняв с себя рубашку и футболку, растянулся на животе на предварительно расстеленном на полу покрывале.  
\- Еще пару минут, надо разогреть, - Дженсен прошел в ванную.  
\- Ага, - я прикрыл глаза, положив подбородок на сложенные перед собой руки, и зевнул, - ты не торопись, я тут пока посплю.  
\- Спи, - услышал я приглушенное и, похоже, действительно уснул, потому что не заметил, как Дженсен опустился рядом, только почувствовал, как горячие ладони легли мне на спину, легко погладив от шеи до поясницы.  
\- Приспусти штаны.  
Я повиновался, поерзав и стянув джинсы чуть ниже копчика.  
\- Отлично, - одновременно с этими словами Дженсена я понял, что он собирается сделать.  
\- Эй, ты меня раздавишь! – я попытался вывернуться, но Дженсен сжал колени, стреноживая меня, и прижал мои руки к полу, не давая мне пошевелиться.  
\- Не раздавлю, не паникуй. К тому же, сейчас это самая удобная поза за неимением массажного стола.  
\- Конечно. Скажи лучше, что ты насмотрелся дешевой порнухи, где миниатюрные девушки делают массаж, сидя верхом на своих клиентах.  
\- У меня вообще-то есть диплом массажиста.  
\- И ты мне заливал про то, что нужен кто-то посторонний.  
\- Не нужен, но я бы предпочел этого не делать, слишком давно не было практики.  
\- А Линда? Ты ей не делаешь массаж?  
\- У нас с ней пока не дошло до этой стадии, - ладони, жестко надавливая, переместились от копчика к шее и пропали.  
\- Она и тебя динамит, - я мысленно улыбнулся, - а я уж думал, что у нее все серьезно.  
\- Знаешь, я думаю, что наши с Линдой отношения – это не твое дело, - Дженсен почти лег мне на спину, и я почувствовал, как он потерся пахом о мою задницу. Боже мой, он тут что, пытается меня соблазнить? В голове заметалось множество вопросов, я сдавленно охнул, почувствовав, как дернулся в штанах мой многострадальный прижатый моим же весом член. Дженсен резко выпрямился, отстраняясь и перенося вес на ноги, и почти сразу же по моей спине потекло что-то, по температуре приближающееся к жару недавно гладивших меня ладоней.  
\- Расслабься, иначе будет больно, - деловитым тоном произнес Дженсен, надавливая локтями мне на крестец, и я понял, что ничего мне не обломится. Точнее, что массаж будет именно массажем, а не чем-то иным, на что надеялся мой почти вставший орган. Правда, стоило Дженсену начать разминать мои мышцы, как все возбуждение схлынуло, осталась только тянущая боль и желание сбежать из-под этих железных пальцев.  
Когда сеанс закончился, и Дженсен наконец слез с меня, я с кряхтением поднялся и потащился в ванную, смывать с себя едко пахнущее ментолом масло.  
\- Чтобы завтра не болело, лучше прими ванну, - услышал я вслед, - горячую.  
\- Ага, сейчас, ванну, - проворчал я, закрывая за собой дверь и опираясь на нее спиной. Ну и что, что будет пятно, плевать, главное – расслабиться: может, Дженсен прав, и мне стоит последовать его совету. Я отлепился от двери, чувствуя противное покалывание в пальцах ног, и подошел к зеркалу, висевшему над умывальником. Из него на меня смотрел мой почти двойник, вот только я никогда не помнил себя настолько взъерошенным, с искусанными губами и шалыми глазами. И это не после траха, а после какого-то обычного массажа.  
От досады я долбанул кулаком по стене рядом с зеркалом и чуть не взвыл от боли в костяшках. Черт, не хватало сейчас еще самому себя покалечить. Я вывернул кран с холодной водой на полную мощность и сунул ушибленную руку под струю. Вынул я ее только тогда, когда пальцы начали неметь от холода, а сам я успокоился настолько, что смог спокойно раздеться и залезть в душ. 


	7. Chapter 7

Утром позвонил Эрик, сообщив, что его самолет будет в аэропорту Спрингфилда через час. Я заверил его, что ему не придется в одиночестве искать нашу гостиницу, и что его обязательно встретят, набросал ему словесный портрет Эвана и пообещал обязательную экскурсию по стадиону.  
А потом началась беготня. Позавтракать толком нам с Дженсеном не дали: позвонил Мик и попросил подъехать, потому что нас дожидался какой-то мужчина, представившийся Стюартом Миллиганом и заявивший, что он – наш новый механик. Услышав это, Дженсен сорвался из-за столика того самого кафе, в котором я завтракал вчера, где мы сидели сейчас в ожидании заказанного завтрака, и бросился ловить такси. Мне не осталось ничего иного, кроме как броситься следом за ним, виновато улыбнувшись официантке, которая как раз забирала наш заказ со стойки, и сунув ей в карман передника деньги за оба завтрака и чаевые.  
Стюарт оказался невысоким коренастым мужчиной за сорок с уродливым шрамом, по диагонали пересекающим правую щеку, и длинными темными волосами, собранными в хвост. Рекомендаций у него не было, зато был достаточный опыт. В этом мы убедились, когда привели Стю, как он попросил себя называть, в гараж, где стояла Детка.  
Миллиган заглянул под капот, прослушал двигатель, залез под машину и ту же выдал нам информацию о том, что не далее, как вчера-позавчера машину покалечили, и она срочно нуждается в ремонте.  
\- Вы ее что, с вертолета сбросили? – произнес Стю, погладив бок ситроена.  
\- Да нет, - ответил за всех Мик, - вчера у нас платформа сломалась, а Детка как раз на ней стояла.  
\- Да, и я немного яму зацепил, - добавил я, красней. – На скорости.  
\- Все ясно. Вандалы! – Стю разве что руки к потолку не воздел в праведном гневе. – Как так можно обращаться с такой красавицей?!  
Вопрос был риторическим, и мы промолчали. Стю еще пару раз обошел вокруг машины и посмотрел на Дженсена.  
\- Ну что, ремонтировать будем, или вы завтра так собираетесь ехать? Если так, то я за вашу победу не ручаюсь.  
\- Будем, - кивнул Дженсен. – Вы пока тут разбирайтесь, а мы после обеда подойдем с юристом. Чтобы контракт на работу оформить.  
\- Идите, идите, мы сами тут, - Стю уже не смотрел на нас, отойдя к дальней стене и перебирая на ней какие-то детали.  
\- Хорошо, если что, у Мика есть мой телефон.  
\- Да, я понял, после обеда будет юрист, - Стю повернулся к Мику: - Давай уже, показывай, где тут у вас что.  
Я понял, что нам тут пока делать больше нечего, и вместе с Дженсеном вышел на стадион.  
\- А как же сегодняшняя тренировка? – спросил я, вспомнив о вчерашнем обещании напарника похлопотать о том, чтобы сегодня нам разрешили еще раз обкатать трассу.  
\- А никак, - ответил Дженсен, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку. – Не дали нам разрешения. У них на сегодня трасса занята.  
\- Ясно, - я протянул руку, - закурить дашь?  
\- Ты куришь?  
\- Только под настроение.  
\- Тогда не стоит, тем более на голодный желудок. Кстати о желудке, - Дженсен затянулся и погасил почти целую сигарету, - здесь есть кафетерий. Можно перекусить.  
\- Отлично, я готов слона съесть, - я улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, слонятину они тут точно не подают, зато омлет у них несколько лет назад был очень даже ничего.  
\- Омлет, так омлет, - я кивнул, с трудом сдерживая себя от вопроса на тему: откуда Дженсен тут все знает, включая меню местной забегаловки: получить очередной нагоняй за вопросы, касающиеся его прошлого, мне не хотелось.  
В кафетерии почти никого не было, лишь за дальним от входа столиком сидела группа из четырех парней в форменных комбинезонах. Я пригляделся. На нашивках стояло название команды «Бритиш-спортс». Скользнув по нам взглядами и, видимо, не заметив ничего для себя интересного, парни вернулись к своему завтраку, а мы уселись за один из столиков у окна с видом на стадион.  
\- Дженсен, дорогой, - к нам тут же подошла немолодая полная официантка в рыжем парике и с очень ярким для утреннего времени макияжем, - давно тебя тут не было!  
\- Марта, я рад, что ты еще здесь, - Дженсен улыбнулся.  
\- А я как рада! – произнесла Марта и повернулась ко мне: - А кто этот красавчик?  
\- Джаред, мэм, очень приятно познакомиться, - я смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Какой вежливый, - Марта потрепала меня по голове, словно маленького ребенка, и снова повернулась к Дженсену: - Что будете заказывать, мальчики?  
\- На твой вкус, дорогая, - произнес Дженсен. – И Джареду, пожалуйста, двойную порцию. Он у нас еще растет.  
\- Конечно.  
Марта улыбнулась и направилась в сторону кухни, а я все-таки не удержался от вопроса: - Откуда ты тут все и всех знаешь?  
\- Раньше приходилось часто бывать. Но я не люблю об этом говорить, поэтому ты мне больше вопросов не задаешь, а я сделаю так, что ты завтра придешь к финишу целым, договорились?  
В голове Дженсена не было угрозы или чего-то подобного, но я весь внутренне подобрался, мысленно запечатывая себе рот на несколько замков, и кивнул.  
\- Договорились, - в конце концов, я мог порасспрашивать о Дженсене ту же Марту. Кстати, это была неплохая идея: как правило, люди много говорят в таких местах, как этот кафетерий, и при этом не скрываются, а у обслуживающего персонала всегда очень чуткий слух и крепкая память.  
После мы спокойно позавтракали – омлет, который принесла Марта, оказался просто восхитительным, и я сам не заметил, как умял обе порции. Кофе тоже был неплох. Так что к концу завтрака у меня уже созрел небольшой план.  
\- Дженсен, слушай, я тут подумал, завтра же этап, так?  
\- Ну, - буркнул Дженсен, отпивая из своей кружки.  
\- Стив как-то мне говорил, что чужие в гараже перед стартом – это плохо. Может, нужно последить за этим Стюартом? Не очень он мне понравился.  
\- Хочешь поработать надсмотрщиком?  
\- Не я, ты, - я ткнул в него ложкой, которой размешивал в чашке сахар, - и не надсмотрщиком, просто проконтролировать.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - Дженсен посмотрел на меня, и мне показалось, что он легко прочитал все мои мысли. – К тому же, если он захочет чем-то нам навредить, то мы все равно ни о чем не узнаем до тех пор, пока машина под нами не начнет разваливаться, поверь мне.  
\- Ясно. А который сейчас час?  
\- Половина двенадцатого.  
\- Что же Эрика до сих пор нет? – я сделал расстроенный вид, и тут же у Дженсена зазвонил телефон.  
\- Эван? Встретил?.. Отлично! Вези его прямо сюда, на стадион... Да, ждем, - Дженсен сунул мобильник в карман. – Ну вот и твой Эрик приехал.  
\- Он не мой, - запальчиво произнес я и тут же поправился: - Он мой, конечно, но просто друг.  
\- А я разве что-то другое имел в виду? – Дженсен с усмешкой встал из-за столика. – По-моему, тебе надо голову лечить. От спермотоксикоза.  
\- Иди ты! – я грохнул ложечкой по стакану так, что звук разлетелся по всему кафетерию.  
\- Уже иду. А ты Марте скажи, чтобы она на счет команды записала.  
Дженсен ушел, а я, посидев еще пару минут, поднялся и подошел к стойке, за которой сидела Марта.  
\- Привет еще раз, - произнес я, улыбаясь своей самой добродушной улыбкой.  
\- Еще добавки? – спросила Марта, подняв голову от разгадываемого кроссворда.  
\- Нет, спасибо, все было очень вкусно. Дженсен сказал, чтобы вы записали стоимость на счет команды.  
\- Конечно, дорогой.  
\- Марта, а скажите, вы тут давно работаете?  
\- Дай подумать, - она задумалась на пару секунд: - в сентябре будет пятнадцать лет.  
\- Ого, да вы тут всех, наверное, знаете?  
\- Конечно, все идут сюда, и гонщики, и рабочие. А куда на голодный желудок?  
\- Скажите, а про Дженсена вы можете рассказать? Давно вы с ним знакомы?  
\- Да лет десять уже. Он тогда только начинал. Но ты знаешь, он ведь не один был. С другим парнем ездил. Лет на пять его старше. И похожи они были, как братья. Как же его звали? – Марта задумалась, а мне в голову пришла странная мысль.  
\- Джей Ар?  
\- Вот точно! Джей Ар. Он тогда большие старты выиграл, а потом пропал куда-то. Кто говорит, ушел из гонок, кто – разбился.  
\- Ясно, спасибо, Марта, вы мне очень помогли, - я оглянулся на сидящих в углу парней и заметил, что один из них внимательно прислушивался к нашему разговору, но решил, что у меня уже начала развиваться паранойя: слишком долго я находился в компании Дженсена, и слишком сильно себя накручивал в последнее время.  
Еще раз улыбнувшись Марте, я направился в гараж в надежде застать Дженсена.  
Его там не оказалось, зато я увидел, как работает Стю, и подумал, что, возможно, зря подозревал злой умысел. К тому же, все, начиная от знакомства с Майком до нового механика, выглядело не более чем простым совпадением. Так почему бы ему им не быть?  
Я потоптался возле работающих механика и электрика, заглядывая им под руки, за что схлопотал подзатыльник от Стюарта и язвительную усмешку от Мика; и, решив не мешаться, пошел в раздевалку: очень хотелось еще раз примерить на себя комбинезон. В конце концов, завтра я надену его в последний раз.  
Там-то меня и нашли Дженсен с Эриком.  
\- Джаред! – друг бросился обниматься так, будто я был его новообретенной потерянной в детстве бабушкой, пережившей двести двадцать два приступа амнезии и язвенный колит.  
\- Эрик! – я стиснул его в объятиях так, что послышался хруст.  
\- Эй, очки раздавил, - Эрик вывернулся и посмотрел на Дженсена: - Мне надо будет найти оптику. Хорошую. Я не могу долго в линзах ходить.  
\- Я узнаю.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Вы ребята, пока подождите здесь. Эрик, ты можешь расположиться за тем столом, - Дженсен кивнул в сторону столика, на котором стоял чайник и чашки, - или пройти в комнату для переговоров, она на втором этаже, налево по коридору.  
\- Спасибо, меня и здесь все устраивает, - тут я заметил, что у Эрика в руках был портфель.  
\- Тогда вы подождите, я схожу за нашим кандидатом в механики.  
Дженсен ушел, оставив нас одних, и Эрик тут же повернулся ко мне с вопросом: - Куда ты опять вляпался?  
\- Я? – я недоуменно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты! Почему мой знакомый из бюро говорит, что на тебя собирают информацию?  
\- На меня?  
\- Твой телефон прослушивается, и я уверен, что теперь прослушивают и меня.  
\- Знаешь, я, кажется, и в самом деле куда-то вляпался. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал про команду, и что с ней происходит?  
\- Я так и думал. Механик?  
\- Тоже. Хотя это происшествие больше всех походит на несчастный случай.  
\- Дженсен?  
\- Не знаю, не уверен, что он играет за нас, - я пересказал Эрику телефонный разговор, и он замолчал на пару минут. В такие моменты я всегда вспоминал любимую дедову поговорку о том, что одна голова – хорошо, а две – еще лучше. Я умел накапливать информацию и анализировать ее, но в логических построениях мне с Эриком было не сравниться.  
\- Так, ладно, предположим, что твой напарник не камикадзе и себя подставлять не будет. Это значит, что завтра, если оно наступит, ничего страшного произойти не должно. А там посмотрим, что дальше, - Эрик открыл портфель и вынул бумаги. – А пока мне нужно работать, в конце концов, мне уже успели заплатить гонорар.

Завтра, конечно же, наступило, как и мандраж. Так было всегда: сдавал ли я экзамены, нес ли родителям табель успеваемости, шел ли на собеседование – мандраж перед самым началом вводил меня в ступор. Но стоило мне только взять билет, отдать листок с оценками отцу или сесть перед тем, кто проводил собеседование, как вся заторможенность куда-то испарялась, оставляя чистое, как первый лед, сознание, и уверенность в собственных силах.  
Так было и в этот раз. Я словно выпал из реальности, тупо следуя за Дженсеном, на автомате отвечая на его вопросы, на вопросы журналистов, встретивших нас у ворот на стадион, и не думая ни о чем, кроме того, что скоро, вот еще чуть-чуть, и все закончится. Наконец-то все закончится.  
Дженсен был сосредоточен и очень задумчив. Мы погрузили Детку на эвакуатор и поехали к месту старта. Там уже была толпа, отгороженная от трассы тюками с соломой и щитами. Как только мы подъехали, к нам приставили двоих волонтеров: невысокого полного мужчину и темноволосую девушку, - которые тут же повели нас к стойке регистрации участников, а потом указали на одну из высоких палаток, сообщив, что там мы можем переодеться и привести себя в соответствующий вид.

Как только за нами закрылся полог палатки, Дженсен повернулся ко мне и со злостью спросил: - И что ты тут вытворяешь?  
\- Я? – я удивился.  
\- Ты! Ведешь себя так, будто идешь на эшафот! Мы ведь договорились доверять друг другу! Или ты уже все забыл?  
\- Ничего я не забыл! Вот только как я могу доверять совершенно незнакомому мне человеку? Ты ничего мне не говоришь, на мои вопросы не отвечаешь. Я чувствую себя чертовой марионеткой!  
\- Я говорю тебе ровно столько, сколько ты должен знать. Все остальное тебя не касается!  
\- Тогда и не жди, что я буду тебе доверять!  
\- Тогда мы разобьемся, - голос Дженсена, до этого почти срывавшийся на крик, вдруг стал спокойным.  
\- Не разобьемся, если ты будешь делать свою работу, а в том, что я постараюсь сделать свою, я тебя уверяю, - я постарался придать своему голосу те же интонации, что и у Дженсена, и, кажется, мне это удалось. Во всяком случае, он отвернулся и начал доставать из сумки свой комбинезон. Я тоже принялся переодеваться, и наружу мы вышли уже как закадычные друзья.  
В связи с тем, что команда Ситроен Эксплорер шла в зачете первой, мы и стартовать должны были первыми. Наша Детка уже стояла на стартовой полосе, и я невольно остановился, прикидывая, как неплохо смотрелся бы такой кадр на первой полосе «Принстон-гезетт». А сверху заголовок: «Новое дыхание Ситроен-Эксплорер». Ну, или что-то в этом роде.  
В этот момент над нами раздался голос комментатора, который начал представлять команды, и я поспешил к машине, вставая со своей стороны. Дженсен уже стоял со своей. Нас представили, со стороны зрителей послышались хлопки и крики, среди которых я услышал наши с Дженсеном имена. Повернув голову, я увидел близнецов, которые махали нам и что-то выкрикивали, но среди общего гула разобрать, что именно, было практически невозможно.  
Наконец нам дали команду занять места, мы сели в машину, и я услышал в динамиках голос Дженсена: - Джаред, поверь мне, я тебе доверяю, если бы не доверял, меня бы тут не было.  
\- Я верю, - ответил я, но, похоже, это было не то, что Дженсен от меня ожидал, однако он промолчал.  
Я завел двигатель, прогревая системы и проверяя по ботовому компьютеру их готовность, и как только понял, что все в норме, кивнул стоящему рядом волонтеру. Он показал кому-то поднятый вверх палец, и я увидел, как сбоку от нас вышел мужчина с клетчатым флагом.  
\- Внимание, - услышал я голос Дженсена, и выжал сцепление, и как только флаг опустился, давая разрешение на старт, резко сорвал Детку с места.  
Трасса за сутки почти не изменилась, и я слушал только приглушенный шлемом рев двигателя и голос Дженсена, выдающий одну команду за другой со скоростью пулеметной очереди. Как я умудрился не запутаться в передачах, не понимаю до сих пор. И даже тот поворот с ямой я проехал на достаточно высокой скорости, почти не снижаясь. Только сердце екнуло, напоминая о позавчерашнем происшествии, но я тут же задавил в себе панику, заставляя сосредоточиться на голосе в динамиках.  
Не знаю, что стало причиной нашего второго места: тот факт, что мы шли первыми, и мне не на кого было равняться, или то, что я был совсем новичком и не смог вовремя среагировать на одном из подъемов, из-за чего мы потеряли почти секунду времени, но финиш все расставил по местам. И пусть в общем зачете мы так и остались первыми, я был разочарован: так хотелось показать, что я тоже что-то могу.  
Когда последняя машина пересекла финишную черту, я уселся рядом с Деткой, прислонившись спиной к ее колесу, и закрыл глаза. Напряжение последних нескольких недель постепенно спадало. Теперь мне оставалось только поприсутствовать вечером на церемонии награждения, принять кубок победителя в общем зачете, завтра, как обещал, навестить Стива, и вернуться обратно в Принстон – писать статью о гонках и перебирать скучные письма скучных читателей нашей скучной газетки.  
Внутри все дрожало – это было похоже на то, как я чувствовал себя позавчера, разве что не тошнило, да и слез не было, просто пустота.  
\- Джаред? – Дженсен присел рядом, опуская руку мне на колено.  
\- Все в порядке, - я выдохнул и улыбнулся. – Все равно мы первые.  
\- Да, первые, - Дженсен улыбнулся мне в ответ. – Знаешь, я думал, мы сорвемся на том подъеме, но ты молодец!  
\- Спасибо, но я слишком медлил.  
\- Ничего, главное, что мы целы. Идем, там нас журналисты ждут.  
\- Да уж, мы такие – куда угодно пролезем без мыла, а за сенсацией – так и в через себя готовы перепрыгнуть, - я криво усмехнулся.   
\- Ну вот, значит, ты знаешь, как с ними разговаривать, - Дженсен поднялся, отряхивая комбинезон, и снова позвал: - Идем!  
\- Иду, - я встал, не думая о том, что у меня на спине наверняка отпечатался грязевой след от колеса, и пошел в сторону пресс-палатки.

\- …  
\- Мистер Падалеки, скажите, это правда, что вы в детстве увлекались гонками?  
\- Нет, в детстве я увлекался рыбной ловлей и баскетболом.  
\- Мистер Эклз, скажите, каково это, возвращаться в гоночный спорт после такого длительного перерыва?  
\- Нормально. Чувствую себя так, будто никуда и не уходил.  
\- Мистер Падалеки, как вы думаете, почему вам не удалось сегодня взять первое место? 


	8. Chapter 8

Я ввалился в номер и упал на кровать: никогда не думал, что пресс-конференции отнимают так много сил у интервьюируемых.  
\- Ничего, первый раз всегда так, потом привыкнешь, - Дженсен остановился в дверном проеме, не заходя в спальню.  
\- Не думаю, что будут другие разы. Меня пригласили только на эту гонку.  
\- Если ты гонщик, то не остановишься на ней.  
\- Не знаю, - я закрыл глаза, прокручивая прошедший день.  
\- Знаешь, поэтому и выглядишь так.  
\- Как?  
\- Потерянно. Но я знаю, что тебе поможет.  
\- Что?  
\- Вечеринка. Которая, кстати, - он посмотрел на часы на запястье, - начнется через полтора часа. Так что хватит валяться, иди в душ и собираться, я после тебя.  
\- Есть! – я вскочил с кровати – откуда только силы взялись – и вытянулся во фрунт.  
\- Выполнять! – скомандовал Дженсен, принимая правила игры, и я, схватив полотенце, ушел в ванную.  
Душ и бритье заняли у меня четверть часа, и когда я вышел, Эклз уже нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу у дверей в ванную.  
\- Что одеть? – спросил я у него, прежде чем он успел закрыть за собой дверь.  
\- Что хочешь, но приличное.  
\- Хорошо.  
Из приличного у меня была только розовая рубашка – подарок сестренки на прошлое Рождество, и классические темно-синие джинсы, совсем не похожие на те мешковатые, что я носил в обыденной жизни. Быстро одевшись, я попытался придать своим волосам хоть какое-то подобие порядка, в очередной раз потерпел поражение, плюнул и уселся перед телевизором, включив новостной канал.  
Показывали новости об очередном падении какого-то самолета в Европе, потом о наводнениях. Я начал раздражаться и почти готов был уже разломать пульт, как из ванной вышел Дженсен.  
\- О, ты уже готов, - произнес он, вытирая голову единственным имеющимся у него полотенцем. Я сухо сглотнул, стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже его пояса, и, закрыв глаза, кивнул.  
\- Да, так пойдет?  
\- Очень даже пойдет, можно сказать, поедет, - я не решился открыть глаза до тех пор, пока не услышал: - Глаза открой, я уже в спальне.  
Через некоторое время он вышел. На нем была черная водолазка без горла и почти такие же, как и у меня, джинсы. Я сглотнул еще раз, понимая, что я уже не просто хочу его – мое желание переросло в нечто иное, более сильное. Я хотел его, но только для себя, и плевать на Линду и остальных.  
\- Эм, Джаред, если мы сейчас не выйдем, то опоздаем, - Дженсен помахал рукой перед моим лицом.  
\- Да, идем, - я встал, думая, что зря надел именно эти джинсы – в паху было тесно, но пока терпимо, и это вселяло надежду, что к приезду в клуб все вернется в норму.  
Так оно и произошло. В клубе была толпа народу. Церемония награждения, к самому началу которой мы появились, прошла торжественно, но без затягивания и проволочек: видимо, организаторы и сами понимали, что собравшиеся здесь люди пришли отдохнуть, а официальное вручение кубка уже можно будет снимать для истории и новостей.  
Как только нас отпустили со сцены, мы с Дженсеном направились к барной стойке: желание напиться оказалось одинаково сильным у нас обоих. Вот только доза Дженсена, при которой он вполне крепко стоял на ногах и связно разговаривал, оказалась для меня слишком большой. Это я понял, когда услышал за спиной насмешливое: - Смотрите, новичок совсем раскис. Такого нюни среди нас еще не было. Хотя нет, вру, был один, но он, наверное, сдох давно. Туда ему и дорога.  
Я заметил, как Дженсен сжал кулаки, и резко развернулся, чуть не упав с табурета, на котором сидел. За моей спиной расположились те самые парни, которых мы видели вчера в кафетерии стадиона. Они глумливо улыбались, глядя на нас, а один, тот, который слушал наш с Мартой разговор, внезапно показал вытянутый вверх средний палец.  
\- Что ты сказал? – я дернулся, вставая, и почувствовал руки, удерживающие меня на месте.  
\- Не нарывайся, просто не обращай внимания, - произнес Дженсен мне в ухо.  
\- Но они о твоем брате… - я почувствовал, как Дженсен вздрогнул, перед тем, как убрать ладони с моих плеч.  
\- Это мое дело, не твое, почти прошипел он.  
\- Это наше дело, мы ведь команда! – ответил я, вставая и делая нетвердый шаг в сторону британцев.  
\- Что тут происходит? – услышали мы голос одного из организаторов, продиравшегося сквозь образовавшуюся вокруг нас толпу.  
\- Ничего, мы просто разговариваем, мистер Питерсон, - произнес Дженсен. – Да я еще хотел Джареда проветрить – не привычный он пить по-нашему.  
\- Вам вообще не стоит пить, вы же гонщики, - Питерсон укоризненно покачал головой. – Идите, Эклз, и напарника своего заберите, ему и в самом деле уже хватит.  
\- Да, уже идем, - Дженсен схватил меня за рукав и потащил к выходу, но у самых дверей свернул в сторону подсобных помещений, проведя через коридор, в котором я уже однажды бывал, и вытолкнув на улицу – в небольшой дворик позади клуба.  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь? – накинулся он на меня, стоило мне только принять достаточно устойчивое положение относительно вращения Земли.  
\- А что я себе позволяю? – Дженсен двоился в глазах, но был настолько сексуальным в своем гневе, что меня буквально мотнуло в его сторону.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что нас могли дисквалифицировать, если бы ты начал драку? Ты что, не понял, что этим кретинам только это и было нужно? Они же шли сразу после нас!  
\- Ну шли и шли, - я сделал еще шаг по направлению к Дженсену, а потом резко, насколько позволяло почти полное отсутствие координации, толкнул его к стене, наваливаясь всем телом и заламывая его руки вверх. В голове была такая мешанина из событий последних дней, что я смог выловить только одну мысль: «Как я его хочу! Прямо сейчас, здесь!».  
Я потянулся к его губам, и тут же взвыл, отшатываясь и ощущая, как меня заполняют два очага боли – в паху и на лице: я и не заметил, как кулак Дженсена врезался мне в скулу.  
\- Я тебя просил не трогать меня? – мой напарник, теперь уже, скорее всего, бывший, склонился надо мной. – Я тебя предупреждал? Будь благодарен, что я тебя не отделал, как Бог черепаху! – с этими словами он развернулся и скрылся за дверями клуба, а я подполз к стене, и, прислонившись к ней спиной, тихо завыл от тоски и безысходности.  
Я только что испортил все. У меня было то, что я мог назвать любимым делом, но оно закончилось с пересечением финишной линии. У меня был напарник, которого я одновременно и боялся, и до боли хотел, и я потерял его. Я откинул голову назад, ударяясь затылком о кирпичную кладку. Мне было наплевать на всё и всех: на себя, на Линду, на Эрика, на Стива, на работу, на эти чертовы гонки, осталось только одно желание: вернуть все назад, не дать себе переступить черту.  
\- Джаред, – во двор вышел Мик, - Дженсен сказал, что ты тут. Тебя там Эрик ищет.  
\- Да, я иду, скажи ему, что уже иду, - я с трудом поднялся, попадая под свет лампы, висящей над дверью.  
\- Ого, ничего себе! – присвистнул Мик, глядя на мое лицо. – Слушай, ты лучше в клуб не ходи, я Эрика сюда приведу, хорошо?  
\- Да, было бы неплохо, - я попытался улыбнуться.  
\- Тогда я быстро, - электрик исчез за дверью, а я ощупал лицо. Удар, похоже, прошел по касательной, но болело изрядно. В паху тянуло – надо будет заглянуть в больницу: такие удары нередко бывают опасными.  
\- Приятель, ну у тебя и видок! - Эрик появился словно из ниоткуда. – Ну, это ничего, до свадьбы заживет. А у меня для тебя новость: я только что разговаривал с Джимом Льюисом. Он попросил меня узнать, не останешься ли ты в команде еще на один сезон?  
\- Да, скажи ему да, - я кивнул, закрывая глаза: «Спасибо тебе, Господи, что хоть что-то мне оставил. Надеюсь, это поможет». 


	9. Chapter 9

Принстон встретил меня мелким дождем, из-за которого мне пришлось ждать такси так долго, что в итоге я решил взять машину на прокат. Девушка в окне, над которым висела вывеска «Прокат автомобилей», улыбнулась мне и попросила показать водительское удостоверение, после чего долго сверяла данные с базой в компьютере, и наконец, удостоверившись, что я не мошенник или злостный нарушитель, вернула его, предложив на выбор Форд Мондео и Фольксваген Поло.  
Немного поколебавшись, я выбрал Форд, заплатил залог и страховку и спустился в подземный паркинг, расположенный под зданием аэропорта, часть которого занимали сдаваемые напрокат автомобили. Сев в тот, что был записан в моем талоне и, пристегнувшись, я завел двигатель и замер, понимая, что где-то потерял что-то очень важное, без чего не смогу сейчас сдвинуться с места; и отсутствие этого чего-то, а точнее – кого-то, вполне может помешать мне участвовать в следующих гонках. Тряхнув головой и понимая, что уже подписанный контракт в случае его расторжения грозит мне немалым штрафом, я выдохнул и выехал со стоянки: пора было взрослеть. Дженсен правильно называл меня ребенком – я делал только то, что хотел, или то, от чего невозможно было отказаться, в то время как жизнь, порой, подкидывает нам ситуации, в которых надо делать выбор куда более сложный, чем простое «да» или «нет».  
Доехав до дома, я переоделся, достал из сумки так ни разу и не включенный ноутбук, засунул в микроволновку замороженную пиццу и набрал номер редакции.  
\- «Принстон-гезетт», секретариат, - почти сразу же отозвалась трубка голосом Стэллочки.  
\- Стэлла, привет, - произнес я, прижимая мобольник плечом к уху и доставая из холодильника банку пива, - это Джаред.  
\- Ой, Джей, это точно ты?! – секретарша шефа, как обычно, не блистала сообразительностью.  
\- Я, абсолютно точно, - произнес я. – А Тони на месте?  
\- Да, а ты когда будешь в редакции? У нас столько вопросов!  
\- Стеллочка, дорогая, переключи на шефа, а потом я все расскажу, хорошо?  
\- Да, конечно, - я пару секунд слушал гудки, а потом Тони снял трубку.  
\- Джаред? – сразу начал он, не размениваясь на приветствия и другие реверансы.  
\- Да, мистер Хопкинс.  
\- Как прошло?  
\- Пришел вторым, но команда по-прежнему в лидерах в общем зачете.  
\- А с кухней хорошо познакомился?  
\- Считаю, что неплохо. Материала достаточно.  
\- Отлично. С тебя статья на первую полосу под заголовком «Как я стал победителем».  
\- Но я не…  
\- Молчать! Десять тысяч знаков!  
\- Да, мистер Хопкинс. А могу я попросить отпуск?  
\- Сначала статья, потом разговоры, Падалеки. Жду тебя с готовым текстом в понедельник. До тех пор считай, что у тебя оплачиваемые отгулы. Все.  
Тони отключился, а я тупо посмотрел на банку пива в руке. Что же это получается? Сегодня среда. Новый номер выходит ровно через неделю, и к его выходу мой материал должен быть полностью готов. В принципе, написать о том, что со мной происходило, проблем бы не составило, вот только по правилам, я должен получить одобрение от Дженсена, а это было невозможно.

Вернувшись тем вечером в отель, я обнаружил, что Дженсен уже выехал, не оставив своих координат. Я позвонил Линде в надежде на то, что она в курсе, куда сбежал ее бойфренд, но нарвался только на гневную отповедь и пожелание сдохнуть где-нибудь в подворотне, после чего подруга отключила телефон, так что в последующие три часа я так и не смог ей дозвониться, чтобы спросить, какого черта происходит. Хотя, я догадывался: наверняка Дженсен позвонил ей и все рассказал. Но в таком случае выходило, что он точно вернется к ней.  
Вытащив Эрика из кровати, я рассказал ему все, включая самый первый раз, когда дрочил на Дженсена в душе. Друг скривился, но пообещал помочь разыскать моего бывшего напарника, для начала предложив для начала позвонить Джиму – это ведь он нанял Дженсена в качестве штурмана. Джим дал адрес, который был указан в контракте, но моего бывшего напарника там не оказалось: хозяин квартиры сообщил, что мистер Эклз срочно выехал, заплатив премиальные в размере двухмесячной квартплаты, и не оставив никакой информации о том, куда направляется.  
И снова все дороги вели к Линде, но, поскольку, общаться со мной она не хотела, пришлось снова озадачить Эрика, пообещав ему золотые горы и всех моих знакомых в качестве потенциальной клиентуры. Но и ему ничего не удалось узнать.  
В конце концов, я решил, что раз все это произошло, значит, так тому и быть, и сел в самолет, летящий в Принстон. И теперь мне снова нужен Дженсен.  
Звякнула микроволновка, оповещая о готовности пиццы, и я, отрезав себе огромный кусок, направился в гостиную, решать вопрос о том, как обойти необходимость ознакомить Эклза со своей статьей перед ее публикацией. Недолго поломав голову, я набрал номер Пола и поинтересовался у него, что он делает, когда некому подтвердить его информацию.  
\- А что ты паришься, - произнес Ингман, - просто пиши о себе.  
О себе – это было просто. Прикинув примерный план статьи, я решил, что желудок сейчас важнее, чем работа, откинулся на спинку дивана и включил телевизор на первом попавшемся канале. Показывали какой-то детектив. Я откусил кусок пиццы, сделал глоток пива и начал смотреть.  
Не знаю, в какой момент у меня в голове что-то щелкнуло, словно бы в темной комнате включился свет, и я понял, что было не так в моей схеме. А точнее, что в ней было правильно, а что – нет. Оставалось проверить только одно.  
Отставив тарелку в сторону, я взял телефон и набрал номер Эрика.  
\- Привет, у меня к тебе просьба, - произнес я, услышав голос друга.  
\- Опять? Ты со мной не расплатишься.  
\- Не расплачусь. Тем более, если ты сможешь мне помочь.  
\- Хорошо, что там у тебя снова случилось?  
\- Не снова. Это все та же история.  
\- Ясно. Рассказывай.  
\- Лучше не по телефону.  
\- Хорошо, я подъеду, - Эрик отключился, а я снова посмотрел на экран, где главный злодей, поймав положительного героя, хвастался своими отвратительными делишками. Если я прав, то злодею в моей истории хвастаться будет некогда.  
Приехавший через час Эрик выслушал все мои умозаключения и доводы, позвонил на пару номеров и посоветовал мне пока не высовываться, иначе…  
Что могло произойти иначе, рассказывать мне было не нужно. Я и сам все прекрасно понимал, вот только желание найти Дженсена снова вылезло наружу, превратившись из детского «хочу» во взрослое «надо».  
В конце концов, следующим утром я позвонил Джиму и сказал, что подъеду к нему в больницу. К тому же, я хотел навестить Эдди, у которого не был с того самого момента, как в моей жизни появился Эклз.  
Увидев сына Джима, я с трудом опознал в нем того жизнерадостного ребенка, которого видел на снимках и видео. Сейчас он казался младше себя того, а трубки, в большом количестве торчащие из вен ребенка, заставляли сердце биться через раз.

\- Джим, - я тихо позвал Льюиса, стоя в дверях палаты.  
\- А, Джаред, - Джим, сидящий на стуле у кровати сына, поднял голову и вымученно улыбнулся, - проходи.  
Я сделал пару шагов вперед и остановился, не зная, что сказать.  
\- Не переживай, я уже смирился, - Джим тяжело вздохнул. – У тебя что-то серьезное?  
\- Вообще-то да.  
\- Тогда пойдем в кафе, Мики недавно поставили укол, он теперь долго будет спать.  
\- Как он? – мы сели за дальний столик, и я не удержался от вопроса.  
\- Врачи говорят, осталось немного. Максимум – год. Но болезнь прогрессирует, и никто не готов поручиться, что через пару недель от этого срока не останется и половины.  
\- Жаль. А как Сара?  
\- Сара… - Джим на некоторое время замолчал, а потом поднял на меня полные слез глаза: - Она погибла. Попала под колеса выскочившей из-за угла машины.  
\- Когда? – я был уверен, что когда мы с Дженсеном уезжали в Спрингфилд, с ней еще все было нормально.  
\- Два дня назад. Ее родители забрали, а я не смог поехать – у Микки начались приступы.  
\- Черт, даже не знаю, что сказать, - я опустил глаза и посмотрел в чашку: на поверхности темно-бордового чая плавали две чаинки, образуя фигуру, очень похожую на крест.  
\- Ничего не надо говорить, - Джим помешал сахар в своем кофе. – По этому поводу. Расскажи, зачем я тебе был нужен? Если речь о гонораре, так это к нашему юристу.  
\- Да нет, я хотел о Дженсене поговорить.  
\- Хм, и что ты хотел узнать?  
\- Джим, скажи, а чем Дженсен занимается? Помимо гонок и спонсорской помощи? Ведь если он наш спонсор, то у него должно быть много денег, так?  
\- На самом деле Дженсен не совсем наш спонсор. Он просто представляет один из фондов, который выделяет деньги на развитие команд, помогающих молодежи.  
\- Молодежи?  
\- Да, я думал, ты в курсе. В Нью-Джерси есть клуб «Ситроен-Эксплорер», в котором обучают детей из неблагополучных семей тому, как надо вести себя на дороге, правилам дорожного движения, учат уверенно чувствовать себя за рулем. В общем, всему понемногу. Кстати, твой новый напарник как раз ведет там занятия.  
\- Новый напарник?  
\- Да. Я хотел познакомить вас на следующей неделе, он как раз приедет.  
\- Интересно. А как Эдди?  
\- Эдди, скорее всего, больше не сможет быть штурманом. Только если уйдет на тренерскую работу. А вообще, я думаю, что оставлю его вместо себя.  
\- Уходишь?  
\- Не хочу оставаться в этом городе. Если мне разрешат забрать Микки, то хочу уехать к себе на родину – в Массачусетс. Там все мои родные похоронены. Микки будет с ними хорошо.  
\- Жалко, но я не буду тебя отговаривать. Так откуда ты знаешь Дженсена?  
\- Нас познакомил Эдди. Они когда-то были очень хорошими друзьями.  
\- Это я понял, стоило только вспомнить, как Дженсен примчался в больницу, когда Эдди попал в аварию.  
\- Ну вот, Эдди свел нас на одном из этапов лет шесть назад. Тогда фонд только организовывался, и мы стали для него стартовой площадкой. С того времени Дженсен иногда появлялся у нас.  
\- А откуда ты узнал, что он – гонщик?  
\- Это тоже Эдди рассказал, а потом я и сам увидел. Эйс говорил, что если бы он гонял так же, как и Дженсен, то ему бы вообще не было равных.  
\- Как-то странно получается. Никто о Дженсене толком ничего не знает или не хочет говорить. Во всяком случае из тех, кого я расспрашивал, - тут мне в голову пришла мысль, и я спросил: - А что ты знаешь о гонщике по имени Джей Ар?  
\- Джей Ар? А он тут при чем?  
\- Не уверен, но кажется, что Дженсен имеет к нему какое-то отношение.  
\- Джей Ар гонял очень давно. Лет десять назад, если мне память не изменяет. Дженсену тогда было сколько? – Джим задумался. – Двадцать два, опять же, если я правильно помню исходные данные. А Джей Ару точно было больше. Не намного, конечно.  
\- А куда он потом делся?  
\- Говорили, что разбился на каких-то подпольных гонках. Но точно я не знаю.  
\- Слушай, а как такое вообще возможно: участвовать в ралли без штурмана? Это же вроде бы запрещено правилами?  
\- Сейчас запрещено. В две тысячи пятом году международная автомобильная ассоциация запретила. И во всем виноват как раз Джей Ар. До него никто не решался сесть за руль в одиночку, хотя правила это разрешали, а после появилась целая толпа желающих повторить его славу. К сожалению, закончилось это плачевно.  
Я помолчал, размышляя о том, что жизнь слишком непредсказуема, чтобы рисковать ею вот так, как подражатели Джей Ара. С другой стороны, без риска жизнь скучна. Последняя мысль была для меня такой неожиданной, что я чуть не поперхнулся чаем, делая очередной глоток из своей чашки. Но это помогло мне решиться, и я задал еще один вопрос.  
\- Джим, скажи, а тебе никто не угрожал?  
\- Угрожал? – Льюис внимательно посмотрел на меня, и я заметил, что он напрягся.  
\- Ну, да, я имею в виду, может, кто-то хотел, чтобы команда проиграла, или еще что-то в этом роде.  
\- Никто мне не угрожал, как и никому из команды, - Джим посмотрел на часы, висевшие над кассой. – Мне пора, скоро обход, надо быть с Микки.  
\- Да, а я пойду, навещу Эдди.  
Мы прошли к лифтам, и Джим внезапно обернулся ко мне, глядя прямо в глаза.  
\- Джаред, я очень прошу тебя, забудь и не копай.  
Створки лифта разошлись, и нас оттеснили друг от друга, а когда я смог вернуться, Джим уже уехал.  
Эдди был рад меня увидеть, но о Дженсене не рассказал ничего нового. Их тоже познакомил какой-то знакомый знакомого, и предположение Джима о том, что они знают друг друга давно, оказалось неверным. Эдди знал Дженсена всего на полгода дольше, чем наш менеджер. Про Джей Ара Эдди почти ничего не знал, хотя среди штурманов ходила байка о том, что тот выиграл нечестно, а все благодаря тому, что у него в шлеме был встроен радиопередатчик, и он получал информацию через него. Правда, было непонятно, каким образом отслеживал машину тот мифический штурман. Но на то она и байка.  
Поговорив еще немного на отвлеченные темы, я попрощался с Эдди и поехал домой: машина из проката все еще была при мне, и я дал себе слово завтра же вернуть ее обратно. А дома на автоответчике меня ждало сообщение от Линды.  
«Привет. Извини, я вспылила, но ты пытался отбить у меня парня. Звоню тебе, чтобы сказать, что уезжаю. Мой новый бойфренд, Николя, пригласил меня к себе, в Льеж, и я согласилась. Не знаю, сколько пробуду там, но надеюсь, что очень и очень долго. В любом случае, я рада, что у меня был такой друг. Пока. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь мы еще встретимся».  
Голос на пленке звучал ровно, без каких-либо эмоций, словно начитанный с листка. Я прослушал сообщение еще раз, но не заметил ничего необычного. Тогда я собрался и поехал к Линде домой. Ее там не было, только несколько мужчин выносили из ее квартиры мебель, загружая в большой трейлер, стоящий у подъезда.  
Я перехватил одного из грузчиков, по поведению – старшего, и спросил: - А где хозяйка?  
\- Так она уехала еще час назад.  
\- Одна?  
\- Нет. С мужем.  
\- С мужем? – я удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- Ну да, а что тут такого?  
\- Ничего, - я вышел из дома и оглянулся: у перекрестка стоял ларек с газетами и журналами, возле которого топтался мужчина, читая какую-то газету и время от времени посматривая в мою сторону. Я ухмыльнулся – это вполне вписывалось в мою теорию, если только у меня не начала прогрессировать паранойя. Но, в конце концов, все можно проверить.  
Я двинулся вниз по улице и, пройдя пару кварталов, свернул в неприметный переулок и присел на корточки, делая вид, что завязываю развязавшийся шнурок. Конечно, последнее было лишним: если за мной на самом деле следили, то это ничего бы не дало. Но зато я мог быть уверен, что у меня не развивающийся психоз, а шпик мог бы поверить, что у меня действительно произошла небольшая «авария» с ботинком.  
Так и произошло. Помедлив еще пару минут, я вышел из переулка и пошел дальше, сделав вид, что не узнал своего преследователя. Погуляв по городу еще около часа, я решил, что если это те, о ком я думаю, то они точно знают, где я живу, а значит, что и скрываться мне смысла нет, и направился домой.  
Всю пятницу я писал, стирал, снова писал, перечитывал, жевал холодные бутерброды, запивая их растворимым кофе, и ругал сам себя за то, что согласился на эту авантюру, хотя и прекрасно при этом понимал: деваться мне все равно было некуда. Заснул я в обнимку с ноутбуком, а проснулся утром с мыслью о том, что если я прав, то Дженсена я увижу уже довольно скоро.

Как оказалось, здесь я тоже не ошибся. Но обо всем по порядку.  
Выходные прошли в безделье: я сходил в магазин за продуктами, разобрал скопившуюся почту, а все остальное время валялся на диване, смотрел телевизор и жевал поп-корн, запивая его колой и сетуя на то, что с такой диетой у меня скоро будет язва, но не желая при этом ничего менять. Пару раз порывался позвонить Алексу, брал в руки телефон, но тут же откладывал его в сторону, понимая, что не смогу смотреть ему в глаза.  
В понедельник я явился в редакцию, сразу занес статью Тони. Он, прочитав мои «мемуары», долго хвалил меня за сообразительность, и даже пообещал выписать премию в конце года. На вопрос об отпуске сказал, что я могу катиться на все четыре стороны, поскольку с моим именем у меня теперь есть право посещать редакцию тогда, когда я хочу, или по его приказу. Но при этом я должен, нет, обязан приносить такие же статьи хотя бы раз в пару месяцев. Я кивнул, соглашаясь, и подумал, что вполне смогу работать на две конторы. То есть заниматься гонками, оставаясь при этом журналистом.  
Когда я вышел от шефа, меня обступила толпа наших, начав наперебой расспрашивать о том, как у меня дела, что происходило на гонках и почему я никому ничего не рассказывал о своих талантах. Я тут же почувствовал себя так же, как на пресс-конференции после финиша этапа, и, отвечая односложными фразами, постарался поскорее сбежать. Тем более что меня ждали в мастерской: Джим обещал познакомить меня с новым штурманом.  
Чед был одного со мной возраста, но ниже меня на голову, со светлым ежиком волос на голове и не сходящей с лица улыбкой. Говорил он так быстро, что если бы не практика с Дженсеном, я бы вряд ли понимал больше половины из того, вырывалось из его рта.  
Мы почти сразу подружились, а тренировки стали напоминать помесь цирка и школьных уроков по географии: Чед рассказывал в основном о своих воспитанниках и поездках по миру. На мои вопросы он отвечал очень развернуто, и вообще говорил много, но меня это почему-то совсем не напрягало.  
Так прошло почти два месяца. Стива уже перевезли из Спрингфилда в Принстон, и он вернулся в мастерскую – с инвалидного кресла командовать своими ребятами. Джим почти не появлялся, оставив, как и обещал, свою работу на Эдди, которого тоже выписали, строго настрого запретив любые повышенные как физические, так и умственные нагрузки.  
А потом мы отправились в Даллас, на национальный чемпионат по раллийным гонкам. По сути своей, он ничем не отличался от гонок Международного ралли, только проходил под эгидой Американской автомобильной ассоциации и проводился раз в год в более плотном режиме. Это означало, что каждая команда должна была пройти четыре трассы за десять дней. При этом распределение по трассам устанавливалось путем жеребьевки на очередность их прохождения и дни, в которые та или иная команда должна выйти на старт. Как рассказал Чед, однажды получилось так, что одна из команд проходила трассу в одиночку. Просто ни одна из других команд не попала на этот день. Я, конечно, не поверил, поскольку согласно теории вероятности это было ну очень маловероятно, но все-таки запомнил: вдруг пригодится.  
И в первый же вечер в гостиничном баре я увидел Дженсена. Он сидел за столиком с красивой рыжеволосой девушкой. Та заливисто смеялась, глядя на моего бывшего напарника, и у меня невольно сжимались сердце и кулаки, пока я смотрел на них, сидя у барной стойки и наливаясь минералкой. Ушли они раньше меня. Дженсен, проходя мимо, даже не посмотрел в мою сторону, будто меня не было, и я всю ночь провертелся в постели, не в силах уснуть, вспоминая улыбку Дженсена и нервируя Чеда.  
Утром вывесили результаты жеребьевки, и я увидел, что в первом же заезде на пару строчек ниже нашей команды была заявлена команда под названием Tiger SL, с пилотом Дж.Р. Эклзом и Э.Д. Харрис.  
Когда мы выехали на трассу для ее конспектирования, я попросил у Чеда быть очень внимательным, потому что завтра мы будем соревноваться с моим бывшим штурманом, который является лучшим пилотом в мире по версии Эйса О'Хары. Чед присвистнул, но послушал, благодаря чему ехали мы достаточно медленно, чтобы он смог выписать все виражи. На его предложение проехать все в гоночном режиме, я отказался. Не то, чтобы я был уверен в своих силах, нет, я просто боялся, что могу перегореть, уже один раз пройдя эту трассу.  
\- Хозяин – барин, хотя я бы посмотрел, как ты пройдешь здесь и здесь, - Чед ткнул в две точки на карте. Одна была очень резким поворотом, а вторая – горкой-трамплином, заканчивающейся так же на достаточно крутом повороте.  
\- Завтра и посмотришь, - произнес я, глядя вслед промчавшемуся мимо Фольксвагену.  
\- Ладно, тогда я на боковую – ты мне сегодня так и не дал толком выспаться, - Чед загнал Детку в выделенный нам гараж, где за нее тут же взялись Мик и Энди, и направился в гостиницу, а я решил пройтись по вечернему городу.  
Я родился в Сан-Антонио, это не так далеко от Далласа, как Принстон, но никогда не бывал здесь. Город переливался огнями, отражавшимися в водах Тринити, и мне в голову пришло, что здесь должны жить очень счастливые люди. Такие же, как и в Сан-Антонио. От воспоминания о родном городе заныло в груди, и я присел на одну из скамеек, установленных вдоль набережной.  
Как было бы здорово, если бы здесь были мои родители и Джефф, и Мэган. Если бы они только увидели, что их сын не опустился, чем грозили мне в тот день, когда я уехал из дома, а наоборот – поднялся. Туда, где сияют звезды, где кровь кипит от адреналина, и где место только настоящим мужчинам, а не жалким педикам.  
Не знаю, сколько времени я просидел, бездумно пялясь на пляшущие на поверхности реки огни, пока меня не нашел Чед.  
\- Эй, ты тут уснул что ли? – он потряс меня за плечо, и я обернулся. – Ого, приятель, нельзя перед стартами ширяться.  
\- Я трезв и чист, как стеклышко, просто устал, - произнес я, вставая. – А ты спать собирался.  
\- Так я уже выспался, просыпаюсь, тебя еще нет. Вот, пошел искать, а то вдруг с тобой что-то случилось, и как тогда завтрашний этап?  
\- Ага, друг называется, - я улыбнулся, - о гонках заботишься, а я так, бесплатное приложение?  
\- Ну почему бесплатное? – Чед рассмеялся, и мне тоже стало весело.  
\- А пойдем куда-нибудь?  
\- Только в гостиницу! И никаких гулянок до конца чемпионата!  
\- Да, мамочка, хорошо, мамочка, - я рассмеялся.  
\- Паяц!  
\- От паяца слышу! 


	10. Chapter 10

Старт этой гонки ничем не отличался от моего первого старта, разве что благодаря все той же жеребьевке получилось так, что наша Детка стартовала после Тигра Дженсена. Мы подъехали к стартовой полосе, вставая в очередь за Фольксвагеном, и я увидел, как дверца со стороны штурмана открывается, и оттуда вылезает та самая девушка, что была с Дженсеном в баре. На ней был гоночный комбинезон, а на груди нашивка с фамилией Харрис. И тут же с другой стороны из машины вылез Дженсен.  
Я смотрел на него, думая, что мне надо вылезти и подойти, поздороваться, и понимая, что ничего хорошего из этой затеи не выйдет. К тому же, он здесь появился явно не просто так. В этот момент к ним подошел мужчина, в котором я с удивлением узнал Стюарта, подал Дженсену бутылку с водой и начал что-то быстро говорить. Тот нахмурился, посмотрел на свою машину, что-то резко ответил, и Стю, махнув рукой, ушел, а Дженсен сел в Фольксваген и завел двигатель, выезжая к стартовой полосе.  
\- Джаред, очнись, - Чед толкнул меня в бок, - мы следующие.  
\- Да, я помню, - я подогнал Детку ближе, глядя, как стартует Дженсен, оставляя позади своей машины клубы пыли.  
Наш старт прошел нормально. Судя по информации, выдаваемой в общий эфир, мы шли вторыми, на доли секунды отставая от Тигра. Детка шла легко. Первый сложны поворот, и мы чуть прибавили, почти сравнявшись с лидером. Еще несколько километров, и Чед сообщил, что перед нами тот самый трамплин. Я чуть притормозил, переключая передачу и выводя Детку на центр трассы.  
Рев двигателя стал почти оглушительным. Мы взлетели на холм, и я приготовился жать на педаль тормоза, чтобы чуть замедлить спуск, как увидел впереди вынесенную инерцией на обочину машину, лежащую на боку. Это был Тигр Дженсена.  
\- Чед, мы выходим из игры, - я начал тормозить, стараясь не думать о том, что могло произойти.  
\- Почему? – Чед, только в этот момент оторвавший взгляд от своих записей заметил Фольксваген и замолчал, принимая мое решение.  
Остановив Детку в метрах в десяти от Тигра, я выскочил из нее, на ходу снимая шлем, и подбежал к машине, заглядывая внутрь. Глаза Дженсена были закрыты, но его напарница была в сознании, и лишь тихо стонала, вцепившись обеими руками в шлем.  
\- Чед, Скорую, быстро, - крикнул я напарнику и попытался толкнуть Фольксваген, чтобы он встал на колеса. Ничего не вышло. Тогда я открыл дверь и начал отстегивать Дженесена, молясь всем богам, чтобы с ним не произошло ничего непоправимого. Я еще слишком многого не знал, не говоря уже о том, что был ему должен.   
Чед, вызвав спасателей, принялся мне помогать, и мы, с трудом, но все же вытащили Дженсена наружу, положив его на траву недалеко от Детки. Возможно, кто-то назвал бы наши действия слишком поспешными, но мы оба знали: комбинезон вкупе со шлемом не позволил бы нанести серьезные повреждения позвоночнику, а вот давящие на грудную клетку ремни вполне могли сломать ребра и повредить легкие.  
Закончив с Дженсеном, мы попытались вытащить девушку. Это оказалось сложнее. Она находилась глубже и на наши оклики почти не реагировала. Тогда Чед решился, и через заднюю дверь залез внутрь, опуская спинку сиденья, к которому была пристегнута Харрис, почти параллельно полу. В этот момент девушка очнулась и начала дергаться.  
\- Тихо, мы тебя вытащим, - Чед потянулся к креплениям ремней безопасности, но их заклинило так, что расстегнуть не получалось. – Джаред, у меня там в бардачке лежит нож. Неси.  
Я сбегал за ножом, и Чед парой движений освободил активно помогающую ему девушку, вытягивая ее из кресла, после чего они оба вылезли наружу.  
\- Что с Дженсеном? – Харрис бросилась к лежащему навзничь Эклзу.  
\- Не знаем пока, он без сознания, - Чед отстранил попытавшуюся встряхнуть Дженсена девушку, - и ему нужен покой, пока не приедет Скорая и спасатели.  
\- Но…  
\- Ничего, все будет хорошо.  
\- Черт, мне нужно позвонить, - девушка дернулась, доставая из кармана то, что осталось от мобильного телефона.  
\- Держи, - Чед протянул ей свой.  
\- Это бесплатно, - девушка набрала номер и приложила трубку к уху. – Алло, мне нужен Далласский филиал. Агент Харрис, личный номер Эй восемь три два пять… Соедините меня с агентом Фишером… Мистер Фишер? Да, все прошло, как мы и думали, можно брать... Да… Агент Эклз ранен, сэр. Полагаю, что он выведен из игры на неизвестное время… Хорошо, сэр, я прослежу… Спасибо, сэр.  
Чед с ошарашенным видом забрал у агента Харрис свой мобильник и посмотрел в мою сторону. Все это время я сидел около Дженсена, положив его голову себе на колени и неосознанно перебирая его волосы.  
\- Агент Эльта Харрис, ФБР, - девушка улыбнулась и протянула Чеду руку. – Спасибо, что вытащил.  
\- Мне очень приятно, - Чед улыбнулся, пожимая протянутую руку, - и не за что, так бы поступил любой настоящий мужчина.  
\- И тебе спасибо, - Эльта повернулась ко мне, - ты ведь Джаред, да?  
\- Да, - я слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Я так и думала. Наверное, я бы узнала тебя даже без вашей Детки – Дженсен очень много о тебе говорил.  
\- Говорил обо мне? – я был удивлен. – Но мне казалось…  
\- Он не хотел, чтобы тебя втянули в эту заварушку, хотя ты уже и без этого был в нее втянут.  
\- Значит, я был прав.  
\- Не знаю, о чем вы, - встрял в наш диалог Чед, - но кажется, спасатели на подходе. Мы и в самом деле услышали завывание сирены, после чего из-за поворота выехали машина Скорой помощи и спасатели. Из Скорой тут же вылезли два врача: один направился к Эльте, второй – к нам с Дженсеном.  
\- Сюда нужны носилки, - произнес тот, что осматривал Дженсена. – Сотрясение мозга, глубокий обморок, возможно, потребуется интенсивная терапия.  
\- Что? – от фразы «интенсивная терапия» у меня чуть не случился сердечный приступ.  
\- Не дергайтесь, молодой человек, - врач подошел ко мне и заглянул в мои глаза, - кажется, у вас шок. Хотите поехать с нами? Думаю, вас надо осмотреть.  
\- Но я не пострадал, это они – Дженсен и Эльта.  
\- Ничего, вам не повредит, - врач улыбнулся. – Думаю, ваш напарник тоже поедет с нами.  
Я посмотрел в сторону Чеда и Эльты. Они стояли у машины Скорой помощи, несмотря на довольно теплую погоду, укрытые пледами, и смотрели, как один из спасателей и второй врач вытаскивают носилки.

\- Чед, ты с нами?  
\- Нет. Думаю, я буду нужнее в орг-палатке. Надо же пояснить, что произошло, и сняться с соревнований. Представляю, как будет злиться Эдди.  
\- Не будет, думаю, на моем месте он поступил бы так же.  
\- Вполне возможно. Я не знаю Дженсена, но если ты за него так беспокоишься, значит он был неплохим парнем.  
\- Замолчи, - я чуть не сорвался на крик, услышав слово «был», - он не был, он есть неплохой парень. Он меня спас. Нас с тобой спас, подставив свою задницу, ты это понимаешь?!  
\- Стой, Джаред, я не хотел ничего такого сказать, просто оговорился. Все с твоим Дженсеном будет в порядке, - Чед отступил на шаг.  
\- Прости, кажется, у меня, и правда, шок, - я внезапно почувствовал себя очень слабым и уставшим. - Я поеду с Дженсеном и Эльтой…  
\- Я не поеду, со мной все в порядке, - тут же откликнулась Харрис. – Помогу Чеду. К тому же, у меня еще есть незаконченные дела.  
\- Хорошо, тогда мы с Дженсеном будем ждать вас в больнице, - я забрался в Скорую следом за врачами, втолкнувшими внутрь носилки с лежащим на них Дженсеном, и захлопнул за собой двери.

\- Почему ты мне сразу не рассказал?..  
Я сидел у кровати Дженсена, подключенного к куче различной аппаратуры, которая пищала на все лады, и вот уже в который раз повторял один и тот же вопрос.  
\- Наверное, потому, что не мог раскрыть свое прикрытие, - услышал я голос Эльты, и обернулся, улыбаясь ей и стоящему за ее спиной Чеду. – Как у него дела?  
\- Спит. Врачи говорят, что все обошлось. Сотрясение мозга не такое сильное, как они изначально предполагали, руки-ноги целы, есть пара трещин на ребрах, но они быстро срастутся. Сознание он потерял не из-за удара. У него в крови обнаружили высокую концентрацию какого-то препарата - я не запомнил названия, но его уже вывели. Так что все обойдется, я думаю.  
\- Это хорошо, - Эльта жестом показала Чеду закрыть дверь в палату, - потому что мне надо задать тебе пару вопросов.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Ты разобрался, кто заправляет тотализатором у вас в Принстоне?  
\- Да. Тони Хопкинс. Мой шеф. Но я думаю, что тут не обошлось и без участия мэра Эндрюса.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да, почти уверен. У меня нет материальных доказательств, но информация, которую накопал мой друг…  
\- Эрик Браун?  
\- Да, он, и то, что я знаю, вполне укладывается в схему.  
\- Ясно. Кто еще замешан, как ты думаешь?

\- Из тех, кого я видел здесь, в Далласе, Стюарт Миллиган.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я знаю, что у него был доступ в наш гараж в Спрингфилде еще до того, как его привели туда официально – он знал, где что находится, не спрашивая об этом у персонала. Тогда же произошел несчастный случай со Стивом Маршаллом, нашим главным механиком. Да и вообще, слишком много несчастных случаев вокруг одной команды.  
\- Хорошо. Я не буду тебя пока напрягать, но ты должен будешь дать свидетельские показания, поэтому пока прошу тебя не покидать Даллас.  
\- Будь уверена, пока Дженсен здесь, я точно никуда не уеду.  
\- Тогда тебе придется надолго тут задержаться.  
Эльта рассмеялась, и я недовольно спросил:  
\- Это почему?  
\- Потому что я живу тут, придурок, - раздался хриплый голос со стороны кровати.  
Я подпрыгнул и улыбнулся, глядя на щурящегося от яркого больничного света Дженсена.  
\- А я живу в Сан-Антонио. Точнее, жил.  
\- Эй, парни, знакомство оставим на потом, - Эльта встала, подходя ближе к Дженсену. – Джей, ты тут не раскисай. Фишер звонил полчаса назад, сказал, что всех взяли, а основной сервер арестован и готовится к транспортировке в центральный офис.  
\- О да, головастики из Квантико с ним быстро разберутся, - Дженсен улыбнулся. – Но ты там им скажи, что я ненадолго. Пара дней, и вернусь в строй.  
\- Я тебе дам пару дней! – вырвалось у меня раньше, чем я смог заткнуть себе рот.  
\- Какой он у тебя горячий, - усмехнулась Эльта.  
\- Я не у него! Он не у меня! – произнесли мы с Дженсеном хором.  
\- Ну, ну, я вижу, - Эльта повернулась к все это время молчавшему Чеду, - я же говорила, что все будет хорошо, и твой друг придет в себя.  
\- Не знаю пока, что хорошего, но ужин тебе я проиграл, - Чед улыбнулся, подходя к нам, и обратился к Дженсену: - Чед Смит. Штурман Ситроен Эксплорер.  
\- Дженсен Эклз, пилот Тайгер Эс Эль, специальный агент Федерального бюро расследований и просто хороший парень.  
\- Я знаю, от чего ты точно не умрешь, Эклз, - тут же встряла Эльта.  
\- От чего? – спросил Дженсен, заинтересованно глядя на напарницу.  
\- От скромности.  
Мы все рассмеялись, и Эльта, взяв Чеда под руку, произнесла:  
\- Нам пора, а вы поправляйтесь, мальчики, и не ссорьтесь больше.  
\- Не будем, - я улыбнулся, глядя на смешно щурящегося Дженсена, и попросил: - Погасите там свет – мешает.  
\- Обязательно, - хохотнул Чед, щелкая рычагом выключателя и закрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Я включу ночник, - я потянулся через Дженсена, пытаясь в полумраке нащупать колесико, регулирующее яркость света у бра, висевшего у кровати.  
\- Не надо, - Дженсен внезапно обнял меня, роняя на себя.  
\- Придурок, у тебя ребра…  
\- У всех ребра.  
\- Я же тяжелый…  
Мы возились в кровати, как малолетки, пока не уместились так, чтобы обоим было удобно.  
\- А если кто-нибудь войдет?  
\- Не войдет.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность?  
\- Ниоткуда. Я везучий.  
\- Это точно, другой на твоем месте бы концы отдал.  
\- Вот и я о том же.  
\- Дженсен, а что с твоим братом произошло? Я во всем разобрался, только этого не понял.  
\- Да ничего не произошло. Просто он бросил гонки, нашел для себя более интересное занятие.  
\- Какое?  
\- Ты не поверишь.  
\- А ты попробуй.  
\- Цветы выращивать.  
\- Цветы? Ты шутишь?  
\- Я же говорил, что не поверишь.  
\- Знаешь, если бы я не понял тогда, что произошло, я бы, наверное, не остановился.  
\- Ты бы остановился.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Да.  
\- Почему? 


	11. Эпилог

Это утро началось так же, как и каждое в последние две недели. Да, я считал; но ведь всегда приятно просыпаться не от звонка будильника, а от горячих губ любимого человека, ласкающих каждую клеточку твоего тела.  
\- «Федеральный окружной суд города Нью-Йорк, рассмотрев иск народа Соединенных Штатов к…» дальше идет перечисление фамилий и бла-бла-бла, «…признал виновными…», - я поднял взгляд на Дженсена, валяющегося на кровати, - слушай, мы же там были, тебе на самом деле это интересно?  
\- Очень. Но еще интереснее то, как ты догадался обо всем? У тебя же практически не было информации.  
\- Ну, практически не означает совсем. К тому же, я журналист, и у меня много друзей, - я отложил газету, и забрался в кровать, прислоняясь голым боком к Дженсену. Обнаженную кожу обожгло огнем, словно в первый раз, но я продолжил: - И потом, у меня с самого начала были подозрения. Вот скажи, ты бы направил своего, пусть даже лучшего, журналиста занять место пилота гоночной машины, если бы знал, что тот боится садиться за руль? – Дженсен промолчал, развернувшись на бок и положив ладонь мне на бедро. – И я бы не отправил, а Тони меня даже не спросил. Затем был звонок Джиму. Правда, я только потом понял, что он значил, но, тем не менее, это еще один кусочек головоломки. Шантаж. У Джима ничего и никого нет, только больной сын и невеста. Что можно с него взять? Только что-то, что относится к команде, которой он руководит, если можно это так назвать. Дальше: четыре несчастных случая, один из которых – с летальным исходом. Совпадение? Не верю в такие совпадения. И тут появился ты, весь такой загадочный, и никто толком о тебе ничего не знает. Вот тебе четыре кусочка головоломки. Они так хорошо сложились, что я решил: если последний, центральный, будет таким, как думаю, то я прав во всем.  
\- И какой же был последний кусочек? - Дженсен еще развернулся, практически укладываясь на меня.  
\- Когда ты так патетически отшил меня, я вернулся домой и попросил Эрика узнать о том, производились ли какие-либо манипуляции со счетами моего шефа в последние несколько дней, и если да, то какие суммы там фигурировали. Это, конечно, закрытая информация, но не для моего лучшего друга. Он мне сообщил, что на следующий день после завершения последнего этапа Мирового ралли, в котором мы заняли второе место, на счет Тони поступило порядка полумиллиона долларов. Тогда я дал Эрику информацию по всем датам проведения этапов, и информация подтвердилась. По завершении каждого на счет моего бывшего шефа поступала приличная сумма денег. Вот тебе и последний кусочек, - я рвано выдохнул, ощущая, как в мой пах упирается член Дженсена и чувствуя, что начинаю дрожать от возбуждения.  
\- А с чего ты взял, что ваш мэр тоже в этом замешан? - голос Дженсена был ровным, словно он сейчас не лежал на мне, пытаясь раздвинуть мои ноги, чтобы устроиться удобнее, а допрашивал какого-нибудь подозреваемого.  
\- Он слишком часто в последнее время посещал нашу редакцию, подолгу задерживаясь у Тони в кабинете. Более того, они часто кричали, так что в один прекрасный день там была сделана звукоизоляция.  
\- И ты на основании вот этих хлипких недодоказательств сделал вывод? - от холодного пальца, попытавшегося проникнуть в меня, я дернулся и рассмеялся.  
\- Конечно. Ну, и счета проверил.  
\- Все с тобой ясно. Тебе надо не журналистом работать, а сыщиком, - Дженсен спустился вниз и, поцеловав головку моего члена, аккуратно заглотил его, пройдясь языком по всей длине и заставив меня с тихим стоном выругаться.  
\- А журналист всегда немного сыщик, - слова вырывались кусками, словно из магнитофона, в который вставили заезженную аудиокассету, но это был вызов, и я не хотел сдаваться без боя. - Кстати, зря ты мне про брата соврал. Он ведь все-таки попал на гонках в аварию, и цветами занялся потому, что больше ходить не может, и ездит только в инвалидной коляске.  
\- Я тебя просил туда не лезть, - Дженсен замер.  
\- Я не могу не лезть – это твоя семья, а я должен знать о тебе все. Ты же знаешь все обо мне. К тому же, Джош – отличный парень, мы с ним неплохо пообщались, - я виновато посмотрел на Дженсена.  
\- О, Боже, - выстонал он, снова вытягиваясь на мне и заглядывая в мои глаза, словно пытаясь определить, правду ли я говорю, - и когда ты только успел?  
\- Ты ездил в Квантико, а я – к твоим родителям.  
\- И в качестве кого?  
\- Как кого? Бойфренда, конечно.  
\- Падалеки, я тебя когда-нибудь убью.  
\- Не убьешь?  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Потому что я тебе доверяю, - я потянулся, втягивая Дженсена в поцелуй, и подумал о том, что не смотря на то, что это не могло длиться вечно: мне нужно было возвращаться в Принстон, а Дженсену - отправляться на новое задание, - доставшиеся нам несколько дней отпуска были только нашими. А что будет дальше, время покажет.

[](http://savepic.org/963911.htm)[](http://savepic.org/946474.htm)[](http://savepic.org/973115.htm)[](http://savepic.org/918840.htm)


End file.
